Daughter of the Sea
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: AU: A mermaid sacrifices her immortality to keep the Turners together. As a mortal woman with special 'gifts', she helps Jack Sparrow find the Fountain of Youth. But will he want immortality when he thinks he's in love? JackOC
1. Prologue: Beneath the Waves

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Here it is, my new **_Pirates_** story! I know it's been a while, but Jack has been very elusive lately, which means he probably wanted a break after the previous stories I wrote about him. However, one night, I had a dream about him, which I guess means he wants to "come out and play," so here's the story. It starts with an alternate ending to **_At World's End_** (because I didn't like how the movie ended), which will lead into my own original storyline. I hope people will enjoy it and review! Thanks! (PS: the OC's name is pronounced "k-eye-a," like "hiya" with a "k" instead of an "h".)

**Prologue: Beneath the Waves**:

It had all started so long ago, and yet, it seems so recent to me. Of course, when both time and life are endless, everything seems to have happened between only a moment ago and a year ago…even when it was really centuries that have passed since that memory or event had occurred.

Poor Calypso; we had all heard about what had happened to our dear sister of the sea: her love of Davy Jones, the first ever meeting of the Brethren Court of pirates, and of Calypso's binding to a terrible human form. A free spirit of the seas, imprisoned within a body that could not breathe beneath the waves nor let her become one with the element she had been born into. What a horrible fate to live with for eternity, and there was nothing any of us could do to help her.

I think that our great king, Poseidon, God of the Sea, was more worried than any of us, though. To see one of his favored children, Calypso, bound to live eternally in a human body that would never die, was difficult for him, and he could not break the spell that held her, either. A God he may be, but he would not interfere in something that was of no great danger to his Kingdom. Thus, he, like the rest of us, was bound to do nothing as a daughter of the sea suffered.

Soon after Calypso's imprisonment, however, there was a rippling in the sea, one that was dark and sinister. Davy Jones, whose duty it was to safely convey the souls of those who had died at sea to the other side, had turned away from the task he had been given. Instead of helping the dead or dying to achieve peace, he had begun to corrupt them, twisting them and changing them into nightmarish creatures that resembled the natural ones of the deep sea. None of us knew why this had happened, but great Poseidon knew, and after a century of feeling the sea darken with Jones' presence, our king finally revealed what had happened in the past to form this terrible blight now.

Centuries ago, when the great kings and queens of Europe had discovered the wonders of what they called The New World, a great age of sea exploration had emerged. People began to shift from the crowded lands of England, Spain, France, and Italy to the New World, and the seas were soon filled with far more ships than there had ever existed before. The vast amount of ships, sailors, and captains traveling upon his Kingdom's surface should have empowered Poseidon, but it did not. In fact, it had a sad effect that he had not expected.

During mankind's earlier sailing explorations, there were far fewer deaths at sea than there were now. The Ancient Greeks, Romans, Vikings, and other peoples had not the numbers or the ability to send vast amounts of people to such far away places, and so the numbers of their dead at sea were low. Now, with this new age of exploration, there were more deaths than Poseidon cared to deal with, especially when it came to dealing with his brother, Hades, the God of the Dead.

To create a bridge between those who died at sea and the afterlife, the two gods had agreed to assign the task to whomever was willing to carry it out. The one who would tend to those that perished at sea would have to be human, for mortal men knew the power of death and the desire to reach the afterlife once they had passed on. He would also possess a special ship, one blessed by the God of the Dead and the God of the Sea, to carry the souls over to the other side. However, there were very eerie consequences to becoming the keeper of the dead.

The first consequence was that, since the ferryman of the dead would be human, they would not be able to do so as living, nor as dead. No man alive would be allowed to enter the afterlife, for he might go mad at the sight of the Kingdom of Death. The ferryman could not be dead, either, for he would never be able to return to life, and would be tempted to stay at that final resting place each time he saw it. Thus, it was required that the heart of the ferryman be kept separate from his body and kept under an enchantment, so that whomever stabbed the heart would become the next guider of souls. The enchantment would assure that the 'ferryman' would not kill himself out of longing to be dead, and that there would always be someone to help take the souls over to the Death God's realm.

Another consequence was that the 'ferryman' would dedicate 10 years to his duty before being allowed to return to the realm of the living, and that his stay on solid land would be for but one single day. However, if he had any beloved family or friends waiting for him when he arrived after 10 years, he would be freed of the task, and it would be given to another. These 'requirements' were agreed to by the Poseidon and his brother, and they were soon eager to begin the search for a sailor willing to fulfill the duty given to him.

When Calypso learned of this, however, she pleaded to be the one to give the task to whomever she deemed worthy of becoming the ferryman to the afterlife. It was agreed to by our King and his brother, and within but a few weeks, Calypso's new love, Davy Jones, had accepted what she had offered him. He had done so with Calypso's word that she would be there to meet him and relieve him of the burden when he returned after 10 years of service.

However, she was not waiting when his ship returned. In his fury, Jones turned against what was assigned to him, and asked the Brethren Court of pirates to bind Calypso to a human form. I knew that this had happened from one of my fellow mermaids, for she had been there when the spell had been invoked. Hiding nearby, she had been attracted to the magical power they had called, and had seen Jones help the Court in what they were doing. She and I had agreed never to tell Calypso, for fear of breaking our sister's heart.

To be fair, I knew that it wasn't Calypso's fault that she was not waiting for Davy Jones when he returned; it was in her nature to be willful and flighty, and she never could remain in a single place for too long. The one island she had remained on the longest had been in Greece, so it was there that she was most known and worshipped. Her stay there had only been for a few centuries, but mortals still believed her to dwell there, though that had been so very long ago.

Now, centuries after the first meeting of the Brethren Court, it was all going to end: Calypso's pain and suffering, Davy Jones' tyranny on the waters, the endless wandering of the souls that hadn't been taken over to the realms of the dead. Poseidon could sense that a great battle was on the horizon, one that would either help or destroy the oceans – and he needed me to help.

I had been swimming in the waters near the country the land-walkers called " China." I had always loved the oceans there, because the dolphins were so playful and the water spirits were so wise; I always managed to learn something after I was finished playing, and it made me feel as though I were doing something worthwhile (even when I wasn't).

However, when the great King of the Seas spoke in my head, I swam as quickly as I could to his glowing palace beneath the waves, the great City of Atlantis. Mortals had long thought it dead and destroyed, but it was far from true. Poseidon had sunk the city to keep it hidden from those who coveted the magical powers, the wisdom, and the treasures it held. Now it was our city, the city of the sea folk…it was _my_ city.

Into the throne room I had swum, though I was weary from the long journey. Several whales, sharks, and dolphins had assisted in my travels, but I had still been forced to use my own tail a great deal. When I bowed my weary head before my King and God, he gave me a look of sympathy; since he, too, had a long fish-like tail, he tended to sympathize more with the merfolk after they had taken long journeys to see him and attend his court.

"Kaia," he said, his voice echoing through my mind as the water around us vibrated from the force of his power. "Kaia, you must go to the warm waters of the Caribbean. The war I have felt brewing in the ocean's currents will happen there. Watch what happens, and if Calypso is freed, she must be calmed, soothed, and brought back to me at once."

I nodded my slightly aching head. After the cold waters of the north seas, the warmth of the Caribbean's southern waters would be welcome. Not that water temperatures bothered mermaids; it was easy for us to adapt to warmth or cold, but most of us preferred to stay in waters that we were comfortable in. Since I traveled the seas so often, I loved both warm and cold waters, but preferred the warmer waters, as they held such colorful, cheerful creatures.

"My Lord, since Calypso is a minor goddess of the sea, would it not be wise to send another being as powerful as she?" I asked, keeping my voice polite as I glanced up at him. "If she should turn against me, it would mean the end of my immortal life."

Since we are the children of Poseidon and of his creation, the merfolk, sea nymphs, and other peoples of the sea are immortal, our life as one with our King and God. We may age, if we wish, to become older and wiser in appearance, but if we choose to, we appear as eternal youths for as long as we desire to. We also chose to die under our own will, though we could be destroyed by weapons, powerful magic, or our own hand. However, as apart of our immortality and our devoted bond to the sea, our hearts can become as cold as the icy waters of the far north. When that begins to happen, there were certain choices that could be made, especially in certain circumstances.

Poseidon merely waved his hand, producing a flurry of twisting water and bubbles. One bubble the size of my fist flew towards me, stopping when it reached my outstretched hand. When I touched it, I felt a solid smooth surface instead of the light pressure before a bubble bursts. I cupped my hands around it and pulled it towards me, realizing that I had been granted a magnificent gift.

"You are one of the few who like knowledge and learning," my King stated. "You watch and you learn from everything you see. This is why I have chosen you. This crystal will allow you to watch what is occurring both above and below the surface of the ocean, and should you need aid, it will give it to you. Should you need wisdom or guidance, it will give it you."

Poseidon sighed. "I regret that I cannot attend to this myself, but I am forbidden. Mankind was given free will by my kind, and I cannot interfere with it, nor whatever outcomes that are produced from it. Be cautious, Kaia, for men can be tricky creatures and are not to be trusted."

I nodded and bowed before swimming out of the throne room. After exiting the palace, I called out with my mind to see if there were any creatures that could help me travel south. A black-and-white whale approached, offering me aid in return for a great deal of scratches to his back. I agreed, and was soon flying through the water, towards the Caribbean and the dangers that it held.

As we swam, I silently hoped that Poseidon had made the right choice in selecting me for the task.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Whatever it is, please review! Thanks!


	2. Battle for the Seas

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Okay, I know that there's no real appearance of Jack or everyone's favorite (or least favorite) characters in this chapter, but I promise that they'll be in the next one and every chapter after this. I promise an all-original plotline with cool adventures, romance, fighting, etc. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!

**Chapter 1: The Battle for the Seas**:

The journey south had been enjoyable. The whale that was assisting me was happy to have some attention given to his itching back, fins, and tail, and was more than willing to catch some fish for my supper. For variety, I used the stone knife I carried with me to scrape clams, mussels and oysters off of rocks, since they tasted best when freshly shelled.

I dearly loved my knife, as it had come from a ship wreck I had encountered two centuries ago, my very first undersea find. Also from that wreck, I had a few ropes of white pearls, which were woven into my long brown hair to keep it out of my brown eyes as I swam. There was also something the land-walkers called a "necklace," which I found to be a very funny word, but the object itself was quite lovely: a long golden chain with a disk of gold shaped into a seashell and covered in little red glittering stones. I wore the necklace on my head, the red-and-gold shell sitting on my forehead and contrasting nicely with my brown brows and eyes, the chain clasped at the back of my head to keep it in place.

Many of the mermen say that the pearls and red jeweled shell are very pretty on me, but I merely wrinkle my nose at them and laugh. I know that the mermen do not find me attractive; if one of them truly wanted me, I would have been mated to one by now. I had desired a mate two centuries ago, when I had been young, but now, that longing is growing fainter, and I fear that my heart is growing cold, like others before me. Soon, I will long for nothing but the waters of the ocean and my heart will be closed to love.

'_Don't think about that now_,' I chided myself. '_There are more important things at hand_!'

No, I could not let my mind wander. Great Poseidon depended on me to see the outcome of this battle, and I needed to be there for when it occurred. Hopefully I would be there just in time.

* * *

It had taken me several days, but I managed to arrive at the Caribbean, with little time to spare. From the deep, clear water's depths, I could look up and see two massive fleets sailing towards one another. Curiously enough, I saw them both halt their movements, though well within sight of one another. In the center of it all, I spotted a tiny island, and two small boats approaching it. From the tremors coming through the water, I knew that Davy Jones was in one of them, and that the Flying Dutchman would be close by. I would have to hide.

Focusing my powers, I felt my skin grow shockingly warm, and knew that I was becoming invisible. Well, not invisible; if I appeared above the water, I would look like moving water that had taken a human woman's form. We merfolk used this trick often, to hide from land-walkers that are far too curious for their own good, or to get closer to them to investigate things. Today, I needed to see what was happening without being caught.

I quickly swam to the little island, my tail propelling me at great speed through the shimmering depths; all sea people are quick in the water, but none can compare to the tails of the merfolk! With the power of my fins and tail, I arrived just in time, poking my head above the waves to see Davy Jones and two other men standing on the sand, waiting for three others to approach from the opposite side. I shuddered at the sight of Jones' squid-like face. He had been a kind, gentle-looking man before, but his twisted perversion of his task had, in turn, left him a monster. I silently hoped that this battle would either destroy him or set him free, for his sake and for those spirits still lost at sea.

From where I was, I could not get close to see the two men, for fear of being found out even amongst the waves. Vaguely, I saw that one of the men was short and had white hair, his clothing making him look stiff and with a cruel air about him. The other man looked younger than the short one, and was taller and far more handsome, with brown hair tied back upon his head. I frowned when I saw his arms were tied; the young man was a prisoner.

Approaching them were what appeared to be three men, though upon a closer look, I saw that one of them was actually a woman from the swell of her breasts. Her hair was fair and tucked up under a hat that (I knew from my previous travels) obviously came from China, as did the rest of her outfit. She wore an array of weapons, as did the others beside her. One of her companions was old, his beard dirty and straggly, and he had a little creature on his shoulder, which I believed is called a "monkey."

But the other man…oh, he was like nothing I had ever seen, though he was quite handsome. Actually, he appeared to be a pirate. Beads were woven into his shoulder-length brown hair, as was a crimson cloth. Goodness, he even had beads in his beard! A hat was perched upon his head, and he wore a brown coat, two belts from which hung numerous tools, weapons, and other such things, as well as a red-and-white sash. Brown boots were on his feet, and he walked in the strangest manner, weaving from side-to-side as though he were made of water.

The three approached the other three, and they soon began to talk. I watched as the strange beaded man was exchanged for the young captive of Jones', and the two groups parted ways. I could instantly feel that something horrible was going to happen, and that I needed to get away from there at once. Ducking beneath the waves, I swam until I was a good mile away, not knowing if I was becoming a coward, or if I had done the right thing in fleeing.

Clutching Poseidon's crystal to my chest, I closed my eyes and tried to think. If I got too close to the battle that was sure to ensue, I would either be spotted or killed, and I dared not risk revealing the existence of my kind to the ones who dwelled upon land. The land-walkers were always too curious about everything, and they would surely come in search of my people once they knew we existed. No, I could not risk the secretiveness of my people, but I had been commanded to watch and to learn by my King and God. What was I to do?

Suddenly, the crystal I clutched so tightly to my breast began to warm. I looked down at it, my eyes widening when I saw the pure white glow that emanated from it. As I watched, the depths of the orb cleared, revealing to me the battle that was occurring up on the surface. The scene slowly changed between sides, allowing me to look upon either one of the fleets.

On one side was Davy Jones and those that were aiding him. The crystal pulsed, and my head was suddenly filled with new information on who was fighting with the captain of _The Flying Dutchman_. It was a fleet of ships from something called the East India Trading Company, which was based in the British Isles, and headed by a man named Lord Cutler Beckett. I recognized Lord Beckett as the man who had been on the island with Jones, and was not surprised to learn that Beckett had a distinct hatred of pirates, though he hated one pirate in particular.

Just then, the crystal shifted scenes, and I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head when the crystal told/showed me which pirate Beckett hated the most.

Captain Jack Sparrow. Even I knew who he was, and I wasn't typically interested in the sailors who floated upon the waves of my home. I knew who he was simply because my sisters of the sea had encountered him several times, though he had never known they were there, watching him and admiring him. I now knew that he was the beaded pirate on the island, the one with the strange flowing walk that I found interesting. It was said by my sisters that Captain Sparrow was both a good man and a wonderful pirate, and that he was quite fascinating to watch in a fight.

'_Which they are quite right about_,' I thought with a smile.

As mermaids, a good number of us are very fond of observing sailors, some more so than others. Since some mortal men have a true bond to the sea, a connection that calls to some of us merfolk and summons us to them. Captain Jack Sparrow happened to be one of those fortunate few who was truly connected to the sea, and as such, he had attracted the attentions of mermaids on his adventures.

Of course, since he was also so handsome and interesting, those who had been observing him had told any mermaid who would listen about the great Captain Sparrow, which was how I managed to find out so much about him. Normally, I had no interest in sailors, but for some reason, Jack Sparrow had proved to be amusing enough for me to learn about him, his adventures, and his unusual mannerisms.

'_However, it is because of this 'ocean calling' that mortals sometimes catch us watching them, thus starting the legends of Atlantis and the people that dwell beneath the ocean's waves_,' I thought while the crystal began to show me the enemies of Davy Jones and Lord Beckett.

Pirates. They could only be pirates. I knew the look of the flags waving in the breeze and the rough dirtiness of all the men. But to my surprise, there were pirates from every corner of the world, which was rare; the Brethren of the Pirate Court had been called rarely in its entire existence, and apparently, this was one of those times. Pirates from India, Asia, Europe, the Caribbean, and the Arab seas were there, and I couldn't help but be impressed. This was a rare sight, and the fact that they were all going to fight together stirred something within me.

I placed a hand to my chest. My heart was fluttering madly, and I felt a sudden rush of pride and determination swell within my soul. Admiration joined those emotions, and I experienced the most irrational urge to join them in this fight against their enemy.

'_Don't be foolish, Kaia_,' I lectured myself. '_This does not concern you, and there is no reason or need for you to get involved. You merely need to gather the information needed by Lord Poseidon and leave, with or without Calypso_.'

With that last thought, I felt it. The sea around me seemed to vibrate, and I recognized it for what it was: godly power. Calypso had somehow managed to convince the Brethren Court to release her from her mortal bonds, and she was free…and angry! The water around me was filled with her fury, her pain, and a sense of betrayal. Only one person or thing could make her this angry, and I knew immediately who that was.

'_Davy Jones_,' I thought in horror. '_Calypso knows that he betrayed her to the Pirate Lords_.'

A whole new sort of battle had been put to the sea, and it would be terrible. I could feel the warm water around me being pulled towards the space between the two warring sides, and knew what was happening.

"Maelstrom!" I screamed out in the language of the sea.

The creatures who swam around me heard my cry and fled as fast as their fins could carry them. A pitying shark allowed me to grip onto his dorsal fin in my efforts to escape; despite what morals think, sharks could be quite complying, when the mood suited them.

My travels away from Calypso's maelstrom was a rushed and confusing blur, so when my shark-rescuer finally halted, I asked him to take me to the surface, which he grudgingly agreed to do. Once I broke through the waves, I blinked my eyes and shook my head to clear it. The sharp, salty clean air cut through the muddled thoughts and feelings going through my head. My hand still clutched the crystal I had been given, and once my mind was clear, I swam for a nearby island.

To my relief, it was uninhabited. The fish that swam in the lagoons and reefs surrounding the island said that they have never experienced the threat of being caught or speared by man, so I felt that this would be the best place to rest and see if the crystal orb would show me what was happening with the battle, as well as what had happened to Calypso after she had conjured the maelstrom.

It was easy to find a clutch of rocks to sit upon and enjoy the warmth of the sun. Once I had pulled my head and torso out of the water and settled onto the rocks, I lifted my tail out of the water and stretched out so that I could sun myself while searching for the answers I needed. For a moment, the crystal flickered, the light within slowly dimming as I begged it to show me the battle that was now taking place.

I saw Calypso's maelstrom in full force, and in the center of it were two ships. The two crews swung over the center of the whirlpool, each attempting to get to the ship of the enemy and kill their opponents. I winced upon seeing so much death. I watched as men were cut down, shot, or tossed over the sides of the ships to drown in the churning waters of the maelstrom. It was a mess of violence and death, and I knew that whoever took charge of the Dutchman would have a trying time ferrying the dead souls to the other side.

Then, to my shock, it wasn't just a battle that the crystal was showing me. The image now closed in on the young woman I had seen on the island, and I saw her fighting alongside the handsome young man she had traded Captain Sparrow for.

'_They're in love_,' I realized, my cheeks turning warm at the idea. I'd never seen humans in love before, and I thought it rather beautiful to see.

A sudden burst of warmth flashed through the crystal and up my arms to my head, and my mind suddenly knew the names of the young man and woman: William Turner and his new bride, Elizabeth. As the couple kissed, I felt my blush deepen as the vision changed to what was happening on The Flying Dutchman.

There was Captain Sparrow, going against Davy Jones. Actually, Sparrow was running away from Jones, and I found myself laughing in spite of the seriousness of the fight. Sparrow was truly living up to his name, swinging around on a single strand of rope while Jones and several of his men tried to capture him.

'_Now I know why my sisters find him so amusing to watch_!' I thought as my laughter gradually faded, my attention focused on the fighting once more.

The masts of the two ships locked as they entered the center of the whirlpool. I watched as more men died and as Sparrow, William, Elizabeth, and all of their friends battled for the future of the seas. It was wondrous, seeing humans fight for a domain that they would never fully understand, but still wanted to keep a good and glorious place for all to explore and take pleasure in.

Then, suddenly, poor young William was dying, stabbed through the heart in an ironic twist of fate by the cruel, heartless Davy Jones. A man not married more than an hour was dead, but it was not in vain; Sparrow had managed to retrieve Jones' heart amidst the chaos of the fighting, and now clutched both the heart and a broken sword in his hands. While Jones was occupied in fighting a mutinous member of his own crew, Sparrow grasped one of Will Turner's nearly-lifeless hands, wrapped it around the sword's hilt and thrust it into the beating heart.

I gasped as Jones halted in his attempt to kill his own crewman, the sensation of looming death causing him to turn and see a broken sword plunged into his now-still heart. A look of shock and wonder crossed his tentacled face, his eyes looking into nothing as he called out Calypso's name. Stumbling backwards, he fell into the maelstrom and into death.

With Jones dead and William the one who had stabbed his heart, I knew what would come next. The task of Captain of the Flying Dutchman would fall upon Mr. Turner, and for the next ten years, he would not be able to see or touch his beloved Elizabeth. I nearly wept at the sight of the distraught Elizabeth and the mere thought that she would have to part from her husband so soon.

'_So young and so in love_,' I thought mournfully as the crystal showed the destruction of Lord Beckett and his flag ship. '_They did not deserve to be torn apart so soon, especially not by the actions of a cold, heartbroken madman_.'

All around me, the sea rang with a song that it had not heard in centuries. Calypso was free, and the oceans knew it. She would doubtlessly be on her way to Poseidon's side now, eager to tell of her time in her mortal bonds. The mermaids would squeal questions that they wanted answered _right now_, if only to have that information when they went up to the surface to spy on mortals. I should have felt happy that Calypso, one of my most favorite goddesses of the sea, was free, but I wasn't.

Instead, I felt my heart grow sad as I thought of the Turners, and for the first time in my immortal life, I wanted to do something to help a human. I wanted to ease their pain, but I did not know how. I was only a mermaid, a being with limited magic; if I had the power of Calypso or any other minor goddess of the sea, I might be able to do something, but I was not.

Sighing, I ducked my head, ignoring the glittering Caribbean water around me and the warm sun pouring down onto my skin. I felt something wet slide down my face and fall directly onto the crystal orb that lay atop my tailed lap. The globe suddenly began to glow, the pure white light shining so brightly that it almost blinded me. I covered my eyes and cried out in fear. Just when I thought would loose my sense of sight, it stopped.

Lowering my hands, I glanced around, blinking. The orb was still there, but the light had dimmed to a pleasant glow. Staring down at it, I realized that it have given me the advice I wanted. I knew exactly what to do to help William and Elizabeth find their happiness.

* * *

That afternoon, just before their one day together was over, William and Elizabeth both experienced a dream unlike any other they'd had before. They could feel someone calling them, leading them to an island out in the Caribbean that they had never seen or knew existed. The person in the dream told them where it was, however, and whispered the importance of the two of them being there.

When they woke from their rest in the mid-afternoon sun, the two lovers looked at one another and knew that they had had the same dream. Assured that it was not a coincidence, William returned to the Dutchman and Elizabeth to the Black Pearl, both of them eager to get friends and reinforcements on this whole new adventure.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know! Thanks! 


	3. To Follow One's Heart

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. Someday, when Disney's poor and needs cash, I'll buy him, but until then, he's not mine.

AN: Jack is in this chapter! Yay! I hope everyone will enjoy it and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 2: To Follow One's Heart:**

"Forgive my saying so, luv, but this whole dream thing sounds a bit fishy to me," Jack said, his hands waving back and forth as he spoke. "For all we know, it could be a trap laid out by our dear friend, Calypso, and the last thing we need is to be heading straight into her clutches."

Barbossa nodded, though a bit reluctantly. "As much as I hate to admit it, Mrs. Turner, I have to agree with Jack," he said, one hand reaching up to scratch the tiny head of his pet monkey. "I don't like the sound of that dream, either; sounds a bit odd to me, and I've seen plenty of strange things in me life."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know how it sounds, but I feel like I should go to the island," she said, hands on her hips. "Will had the dream, too, and he's going there." She pointed to the Dutchman, which was ready to head off at any moment.

"Yes, well, considering that dear William is unable to _perish_ at present, he has no worries when it comes to facing the probability of death," Jack retorted in sarcastic tone of voice. Obviously, he was still scarred by his recent stay in Davy Jones' Locker.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, if you want to miss out on another adventure, fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just think: if it _is_ Calypso, perhaps she wants to thank us for breaking her human bonds and defeating Jones. I guess her reward will just have to go to me and Will."

_That_ got the two pirate captains' attention. The gratitude of a sea goddess was bound to be good for _something_, and come to think of it, another adventure would be interesting. They wouldn't be pirates if they didn't take on adventures, now, would they?

"Alright, luv, let's go," Jack said, turning around to the crew. "Hoist the sails, full canvas! We're following the Dutchman!"

"Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked, puzzled as to the new turn of events. "I thought we were leaving Mrs. Turner on the island?"

"Change of plans," Barbossa put in, glaring at Jack for taking control of the Pearl before him. "We've got another adventure on the horizon, and Mr. Turner will be leading us there."

Mr. Gibbs merely nodded; there was no arguing when the two captains had something brewing within their brains. He turned and began shouting orders to the men as Mr. Cotton went to the helm, which Gibbs thought was best; having two captains onboard the Pearl was pure trouble, and it was clear that one of them was had to go --he just didn't know which one it would be.

* * *

As the Pearl made her way to sea, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't thought she could actually convince Jack or Barbossa to go to the mysterious island from her dream; the most she'd hoped for was a large batch of yelling, cursing, and them throwing her off of the ship. 

'_I suppose they do owe me a little for helping convince the Brethren Court to fight the East India Trading Company_,' she thought with a slight smirk. If she hadn't delivered that stirring speech before the battle, they might all be dead or running for their lives until the day Lord Beckett caught them.

But now was not the time to be arrogant. She had to follow Will to that island and see who, or what, was waiting for them there. She also wanted to know why whoever had contacted them wanted to see her and Will so badly. If it had been a message of any other sort, like a letter or a verbal message from a real messenger, Elizabeth would have immediately suspected a trap. After all, she had been around pirates for quite some time, and their habits and suspicions had rubbed off on her.

However, the person in the dream had left Elizabeth feeling as though she should trust them. The voice had been female, but nothing like the Jamaican accent that Tia Dalma had borne, so it could not have been her who had summoned them. Whoever wanted to speak with her and Will was a complete stranger, though one Elizabeth had full faith in, sight unseen.

'_I just hope that everything goes alright_,' she thought as the wind off the sea blew into her face. '_I'm not sure I can handle any more battles_.'

* * *

Will Turner stared at the sea before him, his hands gripping the wheel of the helm as he set course for the island he and Elizabeth had seen in their dreams. He knew that his wife was close behind on the Pearl, but he dared not look back; the temptation to join her on the Pearl's decks would overwhelm him, and he was needed here, on the Dutchman. Soon, though, they would be at their destination, and he would once again be able to see her before leaving with the setting sun, bound for his duties in the Underworld of the Dead. 

Footsteps approaching the helm drew him from his thoughts. When he saw who it was, he smiled. Bootstrap Bill, his long-lost father, stepped up to his son's right and clapped a hand on his shoulder. It was still amazing to Will, that his father was here and standing beside him after twelve years of being apart. Now they would have another decade to tell about what the other had missed.

"You look troubled," Bill said, his voice soft and soothing, just as Will remembered it. "Have you something you'd like to talk about?" He smiled teasingly, the sea-creature for he'd borne now vanished. "Like perhaps this unexpected change in direction, or you new bonny wife?"

William could only smile. "Both," he replied. "I know that it sounds mad, but I think that the dream Elizabeth and I had means something good will happen from this little venture."

Bill nodded. "If that's what your heart and your instincts are telling you, then it must be," he said, again patting his son on the shoulder. "I trust you to make a good decision in this." With that said, he turned and headed down towards the main deck to check on the crew.

Left alone with his thoughts, Will sighed. "I hope you're right in having faith in me, father," he whispered so that only the wind could hear. "If I'm right, this just might be the thing that helps us all with our problems."

* * *

I sighed and laid down on the ocean floor, my eyes turned upwards for approaching vessels. I knew that it would take them an hour or so to arrive by ship, their speed dependant on the surface winds, but I had no such dependency. There were the ocean currants that I had to fight against, of course, but I was more than able to navigate around or through them. After all, I _was_ a mermaid, and our lives often depended on how to quickly get from one place to another. 

'_Which is usually when we're trying to escape from the clutches of men or sailors_,' I thought with a shake of my head.

Well, I was here, thanks to the help of a pod of dolphins and my own tail. Thus far, my plan was going quite well: with information from the creatures of the ocean, I knew that the Turners and the crews of the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman were heading this way, and that they had no idea why. It was possible they suspected something, such as Calypso manipulating them in one way or another, so I had to be prepared in case they attacked me when I showed myself to them.

I closed my eyes, taking a moment to calm myself. What I was planning was the right thing to do, even though many of my people would think it foolish or even insane for me to attempt it. Considering the history and the story that was behind this particular plan, my people would object to this, and with good reason, for the tale revealed to me by Poseidon's crystal explained why several of my sisters had vanished over time, never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

Centuries ago, when Calypso had first been bound to human form by the Brethren Court, the spell that had been placed on her had some unforeseen effects on the rest of the Sea Folk. It is widely known amongst my people that the magic that mortals perform tends to go wary, and the one invoked by the Pirate Lords happened to be one of those wayward spells that had unforeseen consequences. 

Since Calypso was, and still is, a minor sea goddess and a favorite daughter of Poseidon, it took great magical power to confine her to a limited and reduced form. When the spell was completed and Calypso was bound into her mortal body, the effects of the spell spread across the oceans of the world, settling slowly and gently upon the merfolk, the sea nymphs, and the undines like a fine and invisible layer of dust. Without knowing it, we had taken Calypso's curse onto ourselves.

The mermaids were the first to feel the spreading of the curse put on our sister, as we were the ones most often visiting the surface to watch the race of mankind. Many mermaids have often wished to become human, either by falling in love with their ways of life or falling in love with a human; both actions were forbidden, and so it was with sad and empty hearts that we put aside all other emotions other than our connection with the sea.

However, one day, not long after Calypso had been cursed, several mermaids who loved the land had noticed something was different. As their love for the ways of men increased, their powers of becoming invisible in the sea were diminishing, and they could no longer breathe under water as well as before. When their longing to become human threatened to overwhelm them, the mermaids were astounded to see their tails slowly changing into legs.

Just before their transformation was complete, these former mermaids made it to land. Thanks to their observations of the land-walkers, they were soon taken in by the sea-side towns they had been watching for so long. They were given clothing, food, and even work by the locals, who took pity on what they believed to be shipwrecked young girls. Eventually, these girls, who were once my under-sea sisters, fell in love with mortal men, and never returned to the sea again.

I'm sorry to say that the rest of my people never really thought to look for these missing sea maidens. The oceans of the world are vast, and even Poseidon himself does not keep track of us. The Sea Folk were given free will, just as mortal men were, and so our God and King has never forced his subjects to report our whereabouts to him. The only ones Poseidon keeps watch over are his favorites, such as myself, Calypso, and those he trusts with certain tasks concerning the seas. It was not unheard of for a mermaid or a sea nymph to vanish to another part of the world and not be seen or heard from again, and there was the possibility that the poor thing had been captured or killed by mortals or accidents.

And yet, somehow, word spread about the missing mermaids. It was not spread far, just within the families of those who went missing, which was why I had never heard about Calypso's curse being unintentionally put on the rest of the Sea Folk. I had known a few friends to vanish or be killed, but when one of our people dies, it is generally felt by a vast number of us. When several families became concerned about their missing daughters, they set out to look for them.

Needless to say, what they found was shocking. Their daughters, who had been born as mermaids, were now human women, walking around on land and married to mortal men!

The truth had been discovered by a merman, Duro, who had found his missing sister living by the sea in a small English fishing village. His sister, Mira, had always loved watching this one particular town, and several days after the Brethren Court's spell had taken hold of Calypso, Mira herself had felt its effect. She had become human, just as she had always longed for, and since she'd had a pretty and sweet innocent face, Mira had been adopted and accepted by the townsfolk, eventually marrying a man who was the town's blacksmith.

Once he had discovered what had happened to his sister, Duro had been furious. He had then returned home with word of his sister, and he and his family had sworn never to tell others of what he had learned. Soon after, however, Poseidon had informed all of his people about what had happened to Calypso, and that we were not to help the sea goddess for fear of our people being discovered.

The news of Calypso had only enforced Mira's family to hide the truth of what had happened to her, and had instead spread a half-lie about her being discovered and killed by humans. Since Mira had, in fact, been turned moral because of her fascination _with_ humans, it was almost the truth: fascinating humans had, in fact, indirectly killed her and cursed her with mortality.

Of course, it took some time for a connection to be made between the Brethren Court's binding spell on Calypso and the disappearance of a few mermaids, and when it was discovered, it was kept quiet for fear of more mermaids deciding to turn human. Families did not want to loose their daughters or, in rare cases, their sons, so the fact that merfolk could become mortal was hidden away.

However, it was also done for very good reasons, meant to protect the Sea Folk. One reason was that, as immortals, the merfolk were given a very limited chance to breed and bear children. If we were not killed by accidents or by humans, we would be able to live until we tired of life and wished ourselves into death. If we were able to breed the same way humans did, the seas would be overflowing with our kind, and that would not do at all. Thus, each mated pair of merfolk only had one or two children, and it was especially difficult for us to loose a child to mortality. However, matings were rare among the merfolk, so the birth of children was limited to only a few babes every year.

The other reason to hide the effect of the Brethren's spell was that it might reveal our existence to humans. We could not risk one of our own telling their friends or lovers about Atlantis, Poseidon, or where our treasure caves or underwater cities were hidden. If men knew us, then we would never be safe again. War between the sea and land would come, and we could not risk it.

But despite the efforts to hide this option of becoming human, word trickled out, for there were other mermaids who had wished for lives on land and who experienced the same thing that Mira had. As I had said, mating and love was rarely experienced by my people, and so many of my kind had their hearts hardened and grow cold over time, losing themselves to the sea and its call. Because of this, many mermaids longed for the warmth that love brought to human hearts, and so longed to become human, to fall in love, and to bear many children. The effect of the Brethren's spell gave them that.

Eventually, Poseidon discovered what was happening to the mermaids, and knew that he had to do something to preserve his people. He would allow those who had already changed into mortals to remain so, but if they should die in the waters of the sea, he would allow them to become mermaids once again, as long as they did not speak to others of their change to mortal forms. Some agreed, but the magical crystal I now held informed me that many chose to die as mortals, refusing to give up the husbands and children that they loved in order to go back to the cold world of the sea.

My heart, now growing cold for lack of love, needed what so many mortals had. I wanted to feel the kind of love and passion that William and Elizabeth Turner had, and what I was about to do would give me that. The crystal had told me what I would have to do, as well as what I would have to give up in order to save the Turners' love, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. I would also go against what had been set in place centuries ago by Poseidon and his brother, the God of the Underworld, but it would be worth it. I would be forgiven, eventually, and much good would come of this. I was not afraid. My heart, how fluttering a little bit warmer in my chest, told me that this was right, and I believed it.

A shadow passed above me, and I knew it was time. They had arrived.

* * *

The sun was setting, but Will was calm. He knew that he had to start his task of ferrying the dead souls, but had the strangest feeling that waiting a day or two would be alright. He would be forgiven if he was only a little late. Besides, he could make up for it later, after they'd finished their visit to the island that he and Elizabeth had been shown in their dreams. 

"We're here, Captain Turner," his father said, coming up beside him. He cleared his throat. "Will you be going ashore?"

Will smiled. "Yes, I will," he said. "Elizabeth will have everything ready for when you and I get there." Bill looked surprised. "Well, I'm certainly not going ashore without you for reinforcements!"

His father laughed as he turned and ordered the longboat ready.

* * *

An hour after their arrival at the island, Elizabeth grinned upon seeing her husband and father-in-law pull ashore. Numerous large buckets had been placed on land so that Will could join her, Barbossa and Jack on the beach. Will could have stayed in the water, but she knew he'd want to be near her for as long as possible before he had to do the task assigned to the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. 

Once Will had stepped out of the longboat, maneuvered his way through the buckets and to the large water-filled tub set up, Elizabeth raced up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Bill laughed, and after she had pulled out of Will's arms, he reached out to hug her.

"Thank you for doing that for him," he said, glancing towards the buckets and the tub before releasing her and looking around the beach. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

It took a moment before Barbossa and Jack recognized him, though it was Jack who realized it first.

"Bootstrap!" he greeted, swaying forward to hug his friend. "I must say, you look ever-so-much better than before. That other look didn't suit you at all."

Jack waved his hands towards one side of Bill's face, indicating where the starfish, coral, mollusks and seaweed had once been adorning Bill's person. Now Bootstrap looked normal, except that his complexion was a sickly-pale color.

"Aye, Jack," Bill said with a smile. "With the change in captainship aboard the Dutchman, we all managed to regain our human forms." He glanced towards Barbossa. "And speaking of a change in captainship…"

"A temporary thing," Jack hastily put in, glancing from his friend to his mutinous first mate, then back again. "We'll figure it out once this whole this is seen to."

"There be nothing to figure out," Barbossa snapped, walking up to join his arch-enemy.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Will stated. "But like Jack said, we can get back to that after this mystery is solved."

Elizabeth, who was wrapped in her husband's arms, was looking around the beach. "If it _is_ Calypso who brought us here, she will probably make a dramatic entrance, like she did after we freed her."

The sound of splashing drew their attention towards the water just off the shore, where the sea was beginning to spin into a whirlpool. Faster and faster it spun until it began to grow upwards into a column of moving water. Five mouths dropped open as the column began to take a form, namely that of a woman sitting on top of something they could not see beyond the moving liquid.

"Oh, bugger," Jack whispered as the water stilled, frozen in the form of a young maiden sitting on nothing but moving sea water.

Everyone watched in shock as the water seemed to melt off of the feminine form to reveal what could only be described as a mermaid, comfortably seated atop a pillar of water. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, as one would imagine a mermaid to be, but she was still pretty. Elizabeth, having never seen a mermaid before, took a close look at her in order to etch this moment into her memory forever.

Long, flowing brown hair was tied back with ropes of white pearls, and a ruby encrusted shell-medallion rested right between her eyes, providing a rather striking contrast with the sea maiden's deep brown eyes. There was a band of black seaweed wrapped around her breasts, hiding them from view, though it was clear that she wore it only for the sakes of those on shore and that it wasn't part of her daily attire.

"Do not be afraid," she said with a kind smile. "I am here to help you."

Elizabeth could only stare at her in blank astonishment. She was there to help them? How?

It was Jack who made the first move. "That's very kind of you, luv, but what, may I ask, are you here to help us _with_?" he asked suspiciously. "I'm hoping you aren't here on behalf of Calypso; we've had quite enough 'help' from her lately.'

The mermaid laughed. "No, I'm not here for my sister," she said, shaking her head. "I'm here to help Mr. and Mrs. Turner."

She looked towards Will and Elizabeth. "I'm here to return your heart to you, William Turner. I'm here to put a different captain aboard the Dutchman and to give you your life and your wife back, just as you deserve."

Her words were met with stunned silence.

* * *

AN: More fun next chapter! Please review for me! Thanks! 


	4. Of Magic and Immortality

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Sorry about the slight cliffhanger in the last chapter. It was evil, but I love keeping people on edge, since it keeps you guys coming back for more. (grins) Oh, and I have to say that the Turners _**won't**_ be in this fic after this chapter; it's pure Jack/OC after this. Sorry! Still, I hope you enjoy reading and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Of Magic and Immortality:**

The five humans could only stand there and stare at the mermaid, who was perched on nothing but a column of moving water. It was rather unsettling, especially when all she did was sit there and gaze at them in a rather annoyingly knowing manner.

As usual, Jack recovered first. Since experiencing The Locker, nothing really seemed to surprise him anymore. "Uh, luv, would you mind telling us your name and what you're doing here? I mean," he waved his hands around, "besides coming here to help dear William and Elizabeth."

The mermaid smiled, her dark brown eyes glittering with amusement as she looked at him. "My name is Kaia, Captain Sparrow," she said. "To make my story short, I was sent here to the Caribbean by my God and King, Poseidon, to observe the battle being waged between the East India Trading Company and the Pirate Lords."

"Wait, Poseidon sent you?" William blurted out. "Poseidon, God of the Sea?"

Kaia burst out laughing. "Yes, Mr. Turner, he is quite real," she replied, her voice full of good humor. "He has been quite worried these past centuries about his favored daughter, Calypso, and when he sensed that her time of being human was coming to an end, he sent me to retrieve her."

She chewed her lower lip in thought. "I did not expect her to break free and cause that maelstrom," she sighed. "I had to flee for my life, though thanks to the gift that Poseidon granted to me for this task, I saw the outcome of the battle, and the price that both William and Elizabeth paid to win it."

"And what gift was it that the God of the Sea gave to ye?" asked Barbossa, obviously skeptical of what he was being told.

Kaia reached into the water and produced a crystal that was slightly larger than her fist. "This crystal showed me," she explained. "It also told me who you all are, as well as a little bit of information about each and every one of you."

Jack was eyeing the crystal very closely. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to part with it, eh?" he asked in a slightly weaseling tone.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Captain. Poseidon's gifts tend to last only as long as they are needed by those they were given to."

"Ah," Jack replied with a sigh. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "If you don't mind, I believe that we were all discussing something more important than a crystal?" she put in while turning to the sea maiden. "Was it you who sent Will and I those dreams to come here?"

The pearls woven into her hair bounced as Kaia nodded her head. "I needed to get you someplace far away from where the maelstrom was," she explained in a soft voice. "Calypso's magic is very powerful, and the spell that I intend to invoke would only go wary if it crossed with what was left of hers. Bad things tend to happen when magics overlap."

Barbossa grunted. "And exactly what kind of spell do you plan to carry out?"

A pair of intense brown eyes bore into him, causing him to squirm. "I intend to release William from his bound duty to the Dutchman."

Elizabeth gasped. "Can you do that? Is it possible?"

"It will not be easy," cautioned the mermaid as she flicked her tail, creating a small arch of water to fly into the sky, glittering like diamonds in the Caribbean sun. "Sacrifices must be made to appease the God of the Sea and the God of Death, who both created the task of ferrying souls lost at sea to the Underworld."

They all listened as Kaia explained the deal made between Poseidon and his brother, the God of Death. She told them that, with so many deaths at sea, a ferryman was needed to carry those lost souls to the afterlife, and to those who were waiting for them. The five pirates already about the removal of Davy Jones' heart, but _not_ the fact that, if Calypso had been waiting for him upon his return after ten years of service, the spell on him would have been broken and another captain put in his place.

"So if Will and I are willing to wait ten years, we will be together?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but I am willing to help put another in William's place now," Kaia said, her eyes turning to face all of them at once. "The Dutchman must have a Captain; there can be no doubt about that."

Jack shook his head. "Not me, mate," he hastily declined. "I've had enough of death to last a long time, and ferrying souls doesn't sound like my sort of thing."

Kaia laughed. "No, Captain Sparrow, it doesn't have to be you," she assured him. "But someone must take William's place. I give my solemn word that whoever takes the place as Captain of the Dutchman will be freed of their burden after ten years, whether or not they have someone waiting for them upon their return from the Underworld."

"And what else will we get?" Barbossa asked, eyeing her carefully. "I don't suppose you could grant another boon besides a guaranteed return to the world of the living?"

A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I suppose I could add a little something, depending on the volunteer and their request," she slowly replied. "If it were you, Captain Barbossa, what would you ask for in return?"

"Well, I'd like me own ship, for one," he stated, crossing his arms and glaring over at Jack. "Preferably the Black Pearl."

Jack immediately began waving his arms in protest. "No, no, never happen," he yelled.

"I'm afraid that Captain Sparrow is right," Kaia gently said. "My sisters have told me that the Black Pearl was Captain Sparrow's ship years before he even met you, Barbossa, and therefore, by the Laws of the Sea, it belongs to him."

She held up a hand. "However, I'm sure that my mermaid sisters can help find you a ship that is just as good as the Pearl, and not so battle-worn, either."

Barbossa frowned in thought. "Just as good, aye?" he asked, looking at the Pearl. "This new ship you promise me…she'll be swift and well-armed?"

"I can certainly promise you that," Kaia assured him. "My sisters know a good ship when they see one, and will be sure to choose what will suit you."

"And the mermaids…they will find me when the ten years are over?" Barbossa pressed, looking at her closely, as though fearing she would deceive him.

Kaia nodded. "We will give you a talisman that will lead them to you once you have returned," she replied. "However, you must return here to the Caribbean, for it is from here you will depart."

For several moments, everyone waited as Barbossa considered the offer. The thoughtful expression on his face gave nothing away, and the tension in the air was so thick it threatened to smother all of them. Finally, just as Kaia gave an impatient swish of her tail, Barbossa spoke.

"I agree to trade places with Mr. Turner, provided the ship I'm given is as promised," he declared to those gathered. "She must be as fine, swift, and sound as the Pearl, the equal or better of her."

"Done," Kaia quickly agreed. "Now, I realize that Mr. Turner must be on his way to the Underworld soon, but it will take a few days for me to gather enough of my sisters to help me with this spell."

"Why so long?" Elizabeth demanded, obviously impatient to have her husband back that minute.

"Because I alone do not have the power needed to cast it," Kaia explained in a calm tone of voice. "Mermaids do possess magic, but for something as powerful as this, it will take at least six or seven of us to cast it correctly. I will return in three days. You have but to wait for me aboard the Dutchman. I will meet you there on the third morning."

Then, with a flick of her tail, she was gone.

* * *

I had not the courage to tell them of the deep price that must be paid if I were to help William Turner. If they discovered it, they might not let me help them, and I could allow no second thoughts on the matter. I needed this as much as Will and Elizabeth did, and would let nothing get in my way. 

When I was a mile away from the island, I clutched the crystal to my breast and sent out a call, praying that some of my sisters would hear me. I knew that there were several mermaids, nymphs and sirens that had settled in the warm Caribbean waters, but had no idea where their homes were. The crystal would call to them, though, and once a Daughter of the Sea heard one of her sisters cry out for aid, they always came to help.

The next morning, three sea nymphs and three sirens appeared where I was resting, all of them with concern written on their faces. I explained to them what I was trying to do, and though some where horrified, they all reluctantly agreed that parting Will and Elizabeth would be cruel after they had suffered so much. My sisters agreed to help me with the spell, and to carry out the reward that would be waiting for when Barbossa returned from his time in the Underworld.

My sisters and I spent the next day preparing me for what would come, when I became mortal. My sisters all claimed that it would be horrible for me, not being able to return to our underwater kingdoms, but I shook my head at their words. I had spent centuries beneath the ocean's surface; now I wanted to see what the world above it had to offer. I wanted something different from the watery depths of Poseidon's realms, something that would bring joy, excitement and satisfaction to my life. I wanted to be happy.

The third day dawned, and I used the crystal to check and see if they were ready for me. Sure enough, Captain Sparrow, Barbossa and the Turners were all aboard the Dutchman, waiting. It was time.

* * *

It had been an anxious few days, to say the least. William, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap had spent the entire time pacing the decks of either the Black Pearl or the Dutchman, and it was beginning to drive both crews insane. However, the Pearl's crew put up with it (under Captain's orders), and since Will was captain of the Dutchman, his crew kept its mouth shut on the matter of lecturing their captain about his pacing. 

Finally, the third morning dawned, and Jack, Barbossa, and the three Turners were aboard the Dutchman, where a large space had been cleared in the anticipation of the arrival of Kaia and her 'sisters.' An hour after the sun cleared the horizon, a man on the starboard side of the ship gave a shout, and two seconds later, a pillar of water erupted from the sea, rocking the Dutchman as it moved closer to the ship. Upon reaching the Dutchman's starboard side, seven watery forms burst from the pillar of water and landed on the wooden deck, all appearing to be female.

One of the figures looked as though it were a woman formed out of moving water. When her outer watery shell vanished, they were all surprised to see it was Kaia herself, wrapped in a roughly made, dark green seaweed dress. Pearls were still strung in her hair, as was the red jeweled shell hung between her eyes on the gold chain. She looked slightly nervous, but otherwise calm as she emerged from the water, shedding her tail before their eyes as it quickly became a pair of legs.

Elizabeth stared at her. "You've got legs!" she blurted out in surprise.

"I have to, if I'm to conduct the spell," Kaia replied, grinning. "My sisters helped me get these legs by performing a special spell on me. If they hadn't, it would take several more days for me to get these. Legs are not something every mermaid has the option of having so quickly."

At that point, the six other sea women joined them. Three of them were obviously not human, having blue hair, blue-tinged skin, and large blue eyes, their lithe figures wrapped in blue gauze that left little to the imagination. Three others were females with flowing black hair and eyes, their skin pale as moonlight against the black gauze outfits that they wore. All six formed a half-circle behind their mermaid friend.

"These three are sea nymphs." Kaia waved towards the blue-haired women. "And these are sirens." The dark-haired trio nodded their heads. "They are here to help with the spell."

"We must have the heart of the Dutchman's Captain, as well as the chest that bears it," said one of the sirens, her voice hypnotic even while speaking normally.

Will made a gesture, and one of his crewmen brought The Chest forwards, setting it at Kaia's feet. She nodded to the man, who bowed in reply and retreated to join the rest of his crew. Meanwhile, the Turners, Captain Sparrow and Barbossa formed a half-circle of their own, facing the sea-people to form a complete circle, with Kaia in the center.

"No matter what happens, you are not to interfere," she firmly instructed them. "William, I need you to come forward, if you please."

He did so, though not before giving Elizabeth a quick hug and kiss. He stood before Kaia, his eyes full of worry and hope as she smiled up at him from her short height. Then, Kaia gently placed her hands on his chest and began to sing. A beat behind her, the nymphs and the sirens joined their voices with hers, weaving together a deep and incredible song of the sea.

It wasn't a song with words, but merely a song filled with haunting notes, one that pleaded for something that no mortal could ever dream of understanding. Although the meaning behind the music was hidden, the power was there, and everyone aboard the Dutchman and the Pearl could feel it in their very bones. To the shock of those aboard the Dutchman, the chest began to glow, a pulsating light that had the rhythm of a heartbeat.

Raising her hands, Kaia turned in the direction of the chest and, holding her beckoning fingertips out, seemed to summon the chest to her. Elizabeth gasped as the chest began to slowly rise off the deck, the lock turning and unlocking as Kaia's song built to a powerful crescendo. Behind her, the nymphs and sirens lent their voices to the bone-chilling song

A moment later, the chest was open, and inside, Will's heart magically began to glow and pulsate with light and a human heartbeat. As Kaia beckoned to it with her fingers, the heart began rising up out of the chest, slowly floating across the space between it and Kaia's fingertips. The pirate captains and crew watched, breathlessly, as the heart reached the mermaid's outstretched hands and hovered an inch above her palms.

Carrying her floating burden, Kaia approached Will, her hands bearing the still-glowing and still beating heart. Gently laying her fingertips on Will's chest, the men and woman aboard the Dutchman watched and listened in awe just as the song reached its' pinnacle. In a flash of gold-and-blue light, William Turner's heart pulsated one last time before vanishing into his chest.

Elizabeth gave a cry of worry just as her husband bent over, almost as though he were in pain. She ran to his side, trying to hold him up as his legs gave way, a pained expression on his face as the scar that had marked his chest from his heart's removal disappeared. Now his heart had been restored, and he was captain of the Dutchman no longer.

"Will, are you alright?" Elizabeth cried, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm fine," he softly replied, his voice full of wonder as he touched his chest, right where the scar was supposed to be.

Suddenly, Barbossa gave a yell of pain and surprise, causing everyone, save the sea maidens, to turn and look at him. They all watched in horror as his heart slid right through his chest, leaving a long scar upon his breast as it floated across the deck and landed inside the Dead Man's Chest. The moment that Barbossa's heart came to a rest inside The Dead Man's Chest, the lid slammed shut and the locks fell into place as the key appeared around Barbossa's neck.

The spell abruptly ended when Kaia's song cut off. Jack turned his head, a wave of concern washing over him as Kaia collapsed back into the arms of her sisters. Rushing forward, Jack knelt beside the unconscious former mermaid and felt for a pulse, clutching her wrist with his fingers. Her heartbeat was good and strong, but the looks on the nymphs' and sirens' faces didn't sit easy with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked them, the beads in his hair creating a gentle rattling sound as he turned his head back in Kaia's direction.

"She is exhausted," said a nymph as she knelt beside her sea-sister.

"Her magic is depleted, because her immortality is gone," a siren put in, her voice rich and echoing as she spoke.

William looked up from his kneeling position on the Dutchman. "Her immortality?"

The nymph who had spoken looked at him and smiled. "Our people were given immortality by Poseidon, as we are his children and of his creation," she explained. "We may only forsake that gift when we choose to become mortal, like you."

The siren spoke next. "Kaia has made a different choice. She has used her magic as a mermaid and the power behind her immortality to return William Turner's heart to him, and to shift the burden of captainship to another. It has drained away more energy than she can spare."

"She will live, but she needs rest," the nymph said, placing a blue-tinged hand on Kaia's forehead as she slipped something into Kaia's hand. "She will also need a place to live, someplace near the sea, though preferably on a ship so that she can always be near her former home."

Barbossa, who was fingering the long, thick scar upon his chest, looked at them with a frown. "Well, she can't come on the Dutchman," he said. "It's no place for someone who's alive and whole."

Jack sighed. "I'll take her on the Pearl," he said, looking down at Kaia's unconscious face. Inwardly, he thought, '_That horrible seaweed dress will have to go; it looks dreadful_!'

"Jack, are you sure?" Elizabeth asked, helping her husband to his feet. "Will and I plan on settling down somewhere, probably in a town near the sea. We could take Kaia with us."

"And where would your father-in-law sleep if you did?" Barbossa said, stepping forward. He laughed as she stared at him. "Bootstrap, I'm afraid I still hold a grudge against ye for sending that cursed medallion off to your whelp-of-a-son. I free ye of your time aboard this ship, as I can't have ye on the Dutchman, plotting against me, now, can I?"

Bootstrap gave him a smile and a nod. "Aye. I'll enjoy getting to know my new daughter-in-law and my son at the same time."

"Good for you," Barbossa said. "Now, all of ye, get off of my ship!" The monkey chattered on his shoulder chattered its agreement.

The nymphs and sirens laughed as they ran to the edge of the ship and dove into the blue water, one of them tossing a blue stone in Barbossa's direction, which he caught. This was clearly the thing that would draw them to him when he returned from the Underworld to claim his reward. Nodding to himself, Barbossa put the stone into his pocket as he watched the others depart.

Meanwhile, Jack gently hoisted Kaia up into his arms, carrying her to the row boat that Will, Elizabeth and Bootstrap were already waiting in. There, Jack took his seat with Kaia sound asleep in his lap. Slowly, they were lowered into the water, and William and his father began rowing towards the Pearl.

"Do you think the men will let a former mermaid onto the ship?" Bootstrap asked as he rowed.

Jack looked down at the sleeping woman he was holding. "Doesn't matter if they do or not," he whispered so as not to wake her. "I owe her for helping you Turners, as well as getting Barbossa off my ship. I'll make sure that the men know it, too."

Silently he thought, '_Maybe having a mermaid onboard_ _won't be so bad_.'

* * *

AN: Please review! Thanks! 


	5. The Black Pearl

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. Someday, when Disney's poor and needs cash, I'll buy him, but until then, he's not mine.

AN: Things are going to start getting fun after this chapter, because we get more time with Captain Jack! Hold on to your hats, and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 4: The Black Pearl:**

The ride back to the Pearl was rather long, in Jack's point of view, though maybe it was because he had a former mermaid lying unconscious in his lap. Or it could be that he was trying to think of a way to persuade the men to allow dear Kaia to become a crewmember.

'_They didn't have problems accepting Elizabeth, though_,' Jack thought as the longboat got closer to his ship. '_If they got along with Elizabeth, they should have no trouble with Kaia_.'

Of course, Elizabeth hadn't been a mystical being from the sea. Sailors were very superstitious, and if the crew found out that Kaia had been a mermaid, they just might try and kill her in the belief that she would try and lead them to their deaths. It would take all of Jack's tricks and powers as Captain to force his crew to let the sleeping maiden be, at least until she woke up and was able to defend herself from harm.

'_Yet another damsel in distress_,' Jack thought while glancing down at the sleeping beauty. '_I've __**really**__ got to stop doing this sort of thing; it does nothing for my pirate image_!'

Moments later, the longboat was within shouting distance of his beloved ship. However, since Jack was preoccupied with a burden that didn't need to be disturbed, Bootstrap began yelling for the Pearl's men to get ready to haul them all up to the top deck. Quick to follow orders, ropes were prepared and a large gathering of men lined up, ready to do their job of hauling their Captain aboard.

When he and the Turners finally arrived at the Pearl, Jack sat and proudly watched as his men towed them up to the deck, setting them down gently with scarcely a bump. Gentleman that he was, Gibbs helped Elizabeth out first, and then clapped William warmly on the shoulder. Spotting Bootstrap, Gibbs couldn't help staring at the man for several minutes before shaking hands with him. When it came time to address his Captain, however, Gibbs froze.

"What's that you've got there, Cap'n?" the older man asked, eyeing Jack's burden with suspicion. With the ropes of white pearls woven into her hair, along with the dress made out of seaweed and the odd decoration resting on her forehead, it was no wonder Gibbs found her odd.

Sighing, Jack gently shifted the sleeping Kaia a little in his arms. "This, Mr. Gibbs, is someone that the Turners and I owe a large debt to, so please treat this here woman kindly, savvy?"

"Aye, sir," Gibbs replied, though obviously unhappy about it.

"My thanks," Jack sarcastically told his first mate. "Now, would you please feed the Turners and bring a meal for two to my cabin?"

Not waiting for an answer, Jack strode into his quarters and kicked the door shut behind him. Sighing in relief, Jack looked around his main cabin. This large space held his huge map table, a couple desks, several sea chests, and a tall cabinet full of his most prized books, maps, and charts. There were also numerous chairs scattered about, some placed around the large table, a few at the desks, and one or two tucked into a corner, just so he always had a comfortable place to sit down when he needed it.

"And I could certainly use one of those right now," he muttered, "especially after a day like today."

Well, he couldn't relax yet, not until he did a few things. One of those was to get Kaia into a nice comfortable bed, and it would have to be his. He didn't trust his men to take care of the poor thing (they _were_ pirates, after all), and since most of them had been picked up by Barbossa or were from Sao Feng's old ship, Jack didn't trust them as far as he could throw them.

"At least I don't have that bloody monkey to deal with anymore," Jack grumbled as he carried Kaia into his sleeping quarters.

The moment he laid her down on the black sheets, he sighed in relief. Normally he had no qualms about carrying a woman to his bed, but it had been a long couple of days, and he hadn't gotten much sleep in that time, so he was rather tired. Dealing with Davy Jones, Barbossa, and Calypso was enough to tire any man out, even for someone who was used to exhausting adventures as he was.

Looking down at, Jack quickly studied the sleeping maiden her and winced. The seaweed 'dress' she wore would have to go; it was starting to dry up, and would soon crumble off of her. Not that Jack minded, but the lady in question would likely protest, and Elizabeth would have his head if he didn't take care of the woman who had given William back to her.

Tilting his head, Jack studied his new charge like a man studying a work of art. Kaia was a rather pretty thing, with long, dark-brown hair tied up in pearls and that gem resting on her forehead. She had long brown eyelashes as well, which hid eyes that were of the same color. In a way, she was plainer than he expected a mermaid to be, but she was still fascinating to look at, considering _what_ she had been not a mere hour ago.

'_I've always wanted to see mermaids_,' Jack thought with a grin.

Encountering mythical sea-dwelling creatures had always been a dream of his, and now there was one sleeping in his bed! True, she wasn't a mermaid any longer, but perhaps she could tell him all about her race of people and if some of the things he'd heard were true.

Jack shook his head. '_But first, some clothes for the fair lady_.'

A quick search of his cabin yielded a small shirt and some breeches that he thought might fit her, though he regretted that he had no shoes for her to wear. Perhaps he could find something later in the cargo hold, now that Barbossa was gone and wasn't going to be in Jack's way of running the Pearl.

Actually, Jack considered himself lucky that he'd managed to swindle the Captain's Cabin after his return from The Locker, as Barbossa had conceded the main cabin after grudgingly admitting that Jack had been Captain of the Black Pearl long before him. As a good-will gesture, Jack had given Barbossa the Pearl's second-largest cabin, as well as a fair amount of power as co-captain during their entire misadventure with Becket and Jones. Now that his mutinous first mate was gone, however, that other cabin could go to Kaia, when she was well enough to accept it.

After laying the clothes out for her, Jack bit his lip, regretting that he could not get her out of that horrid dress and make her more comfortable. Maybe he could loosen it up just a little? She might not take kindly to that, but at least she would be able to sleep better, and she really needed to rest.

Quickly making a decision, Jack slowly reached out and began to shift the strips of Kaia's seaweed dress until he noticed that her breathing began to deepen, meaning that she was falling into a deeper sleep. That was good, for it would imply a quicker recovery, and the sooner she was up and about, the sooner he could clear up any of the crew's superstitious thoughts.

As he pulled away, Jack spotted something shimmering in the palm of her hand. Prying her fingers open slightly, he saw that it was the crystal that Kaia had showed them on the island, the one that Poseidon had given her. It looked like an ordinary crystal ball, but Jack definitely knew better than to try and handle something created by a god.

Well, for how, he'd let her sleep, as he could hear Gibbs coming in with that tray of food. His stomach rumbling, Jack headed off to the main cabin, leaving his guest to her rest.

* * *

I woke to a strange sensation, as though someone were gently cradling me in their arms and rocking me back and forth, like a child. I had seen many of my kind do that with their babes, and thought it a sweet and pleasant motion. Now I found myself enjoying the experience of it, and found it soothing. Of course, that was until I realized that I was not surrounded by water. 

Sitting up, I looked around me in alarm. Where was I? I looked down and saw that my seaweed dress was beginning to dry and crumble in the warmth of the place I was in. I had legs, too, but I had expected that. What I had_ not_ expected was to wake up someplace without the presence of my sisters!

I was in a room made entirely of black wood, and there were many strange objects here that I did not know the names or functions of. Feeling scared and frustrated, my fingers clenched around something cool and smooth. I looked down and turned my palm over, relieved to see Poseidon's crystal sitting there; now I would be able to have some help! Focusing my mind on the crystal, I used my thoughts to ask it where I was.

Suddenly, as I clutched the crystal to my breast, it began to shrink. For a moment, I panicked, thinking that Poseidon's gift was abandoning me now that I was human and no longer his true daughter. However, that was not the case. Instead, I watched as the crystal shrank to the size of my thumbnail, a silver chain suddenly forming to attach it to my neck. Thin, delicate silver wires wrapped around and surrounded the crystal pendant, securing it to the chain and making it look like a perfectly ordinary necklace.

Smiling, I pulled the chain over my head and watched my new pendant settle in the valley between my breasts. It was perfect and beautiful. Poseidon must know about what I had done, and was allowing me to keep the crystal so that I may fit in better amongst mortals! I had not expected this, but was very thankful to the one who would always be my King and God, no matter what form I took.

Taking another glance around the room, I noticed some clothing on the bed. My seaweed outfit was falling apart, so I decided to change. Seaweed had been the only material available to me before my change to human form, so I had done the best that I could, since I knew that mortals preferred to wear layers of cloth over their bodies instead of going bare, like we did in the sea. With the seaweed turning to dust, I would have to find something else to wear. Perhaps the clothes were for me? But if they were, who left them out?

'_Well, perhaps it's best not to ask_,' I thought while attempting to get off the bed.

However, I was not accustomed to legs, and quickly fell to the floor, wincing as I felt where future bruises would form. Sighing, I reached out for the nearest sturdy thing, which was the bed, and slowly pulled myself to a standing position, ready to try again.

It took a while, quite a bit longer than I liked, but eventually, I managed to straighten my legs and stand on my feet for a bit, though I was very shaky. As long as I could stand by myself without falling, however, I didn't care how odd I looked. I felt very proud of myself for standing on my own, moving my legs and feet slowly but carefully, and once I had managed to stand without gripping the bedpost, I felt ready to put the clothes on.

Picking up one piece, I felt the crystal give me instructions on what the clothing was, and how to put it on. The off-white material was a shirt, and covered the top half of the body. The brown material (obviously for the legs) were called 'pants,' and both pieces were to be tied on in the front. I proceeded to pull them on, though I had to sit to put the pants on, as I wasn't ready to stand on one foot to put them on, like humans did. When I was finished, I was very displeased to find that both shirt and pants were rather loose on my body.

"Oops, sorry, luv, didn't know you were awake so soon," said a smooth, deep, husky voice.

I gasped and looked up from my seat on the bed. There in the doorway stood Captain Sparrow, and he looked trapped between being amused, embarrassed, and curious at my situation. I blushed and looked down at the clothes I was in.

"I hope that I was correct in assuming that these were for me," I said, my voice soft and shy.

"Aye, I left them out for you," the Captain replied as he swayed forward, studying me with intense eyes. "It appears that they're in need of an adjustment or two."

My own eyes followed him as he produced a long strap from beneath the bed and held it out to me. I stared at it, wondering what it was and what I was supposed to do with it.

"It's a belt," he explained. "It'll help your clothes fit better."

Suddenly, my eyes were filled with a blinding white light that seemed to last forever. Just when I thought I would lose my sense of sight forever, the light dimmed and I fainted.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Jack blurted out as he reached out and caught Kaia before she could roll off the bed, hit the floor, and wound herself. "Girl probably did too much before she fully healed up." 

Carrying her back to the bed, he sighed and shook his head. How was he supposed to look after a mermaid, even if she wasn't one anymore? She was bound to be full of questions, and he couldn't spend all of his time helping her fit into the human world. And yet, if Kaia went around and started bothering his men while they were working, there was bound to be violence, and Jack couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt just because of her curiosity.

Gazing down at Kaia's unconscious form, Jack noticed something rather odd. "Hang on a minute," he muttered, leaning closer to her. Was she _glowing_?

No, but something on her was, and as he took a closer look, Jack spotted a silver chain around her neck where there hadn't been one before. Reaching out with a cautious hand, Jack hooked a finger underneath the chain and lifted it up. It was a crystal ball pendant wrapped in silver wire. The crystal was glowing, and Jack had a sudden realization.

'_It's the crystal Poseidon gave her_,' he thought, wide eyed.

True, it was a lot smaller and on a chain, but it had to be the same crystal. It was a gift from a god, after all; of course it would change in order to be of better use to Kaia as she tried to fit in to a new life on land! But why was it glowing like that?

'_Best to leave it be_,_ since it keeps glowing like that,_' Jack reasoned, as he released the chain.

Meanwhile, it was time to take care of the Pearl. He had to re-supply the ship, get rid of Sao Feng's crewmen and the ones that Barbossa had hired, and repair all of the damage that the Pearl had taken on during the battle with Davy Jones. While his trusted crew was repairing the Pearl, Jack would devote his time to helping Kaia with her dilemma. It was the least he could do, and perhaps Elizabeth would be willing to help out as well.

* * *

I woke with an aching head and a grumbling stomach. Thankfully, there was a dish of food on the table next to the bed, and I found myself reaching for it before realizing that I was now able to identify every single object in the room with me. 

"The crystal," I breathed, glancing down at it.

It was no longer glowing, so I must have all of the information I would need to survive for a while. It must have sensed that I needed help, and had given me everything I would need to get along for a few days without bothering anyone with constant questions.

"Ah, awake again, I see," declared a familiar voice.

Turning my head, I spotted Captain Sparrow standing within the doorway. "I suppose I didn't rest well enough before," I said, my eyes turning towards the tray. "Is that for me?"

"Aye," he replied as he walked in and picked up the tray, carrying it with him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I thought that with all of the sleeping you've been doing, you could use something to eat."

I was astonished at how kind he was being to me. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow."

He grinned as he offered me the tray. "Call me Jack."

Blushing, I looked down at the tray and at the food that looked so different from what we ate in the sea. I was used to shellfish that had been freshly scraped off of the rocks, or perhaps the remains of fish from a shark's meal (I hated killing fish with my own hands). My favorite food, though, was the conch, which was like a large snail that was easily the length my hand, and round as my fist. The conch lived here in the Caribbean, and the meat was so sweet and delicious that I could eat the whole thing without leaving any remains.

"It's fruit," Jack explained, and began pointing to different things on the plate. "Sliced red and green apples, and some brown bread. The bread might be a bit dry, as its a few days old, but it should taste alright, and there's some cheese to go with it."

He reached over and lifted up a bottle from the table, which I hadn't noticed before. "This is fresh water, since drinking sea water is bad for humans," he explained. "Didn't know if you knew that or not, but thought it might be useful for you to know that."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, that is helpful," I said, picking up a slice of the fruit with the green skin.

Taking a bite, I was amazed by the flavors that danced on my tongue. It was sweet, but sour also, though in a good way. As I chewed, liquid seemed to pour from the fruit and into my mouth. It was extraordinary, and after swallowing my first bite, I eagerly took another. When that slice was finished, I sampled the one with the red skin, and found it much sweeter than the other, and without the sour taste. However, I preferred the green fruit, and finished those slices before finishing the red.

With the fruit gone, I moved on to the bread and cheese. The bread was dry and tasteless, which I didn't like, but the cheese was interesting, as it was very soft and smooth in my mouth. I discovered that, if I put the cheese on top of the bread, it took away a bit of the dryness and made the bread easier to eat, since it also added some flavor to it.

Jack took the plate away once it was empty of its contents, then handed me the bottle of water. He even opened it for me, which I found very kind. It was odd to be drinking water, especially after spending my entire life living in it, but the fresh, clean taste of it was pleasant and I liked it very much. I handed the bottle back after it was half-empty, and the silence that followed was rather awkward.

Suddenly, Jack cleared his throat. "I hope you won't mind keeping to these rooms for a day or two," he said, looking me in the eye. "I'm afraid that the men find it rather odd that I brought strange woman aboard, and are suspicious of you. I'll have to explain the situation to them, and once things calm down a bit, you'll be free to wander the ship."

"Thank you, Jack," I said, blushing. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taken me with you when you left the Dutchman."

He merely waved a hand at me as he stood up. "'Tis nothing, luv," he remarked as he headed towards the door. "I couldn't bloody-well leave you in the middle of the sea to die, now, could I?"

"My sisters could have helped me find land," I protested. "There was no need for you to burden yourself with me aboard your ship."

Jack's eyes turned grave as they met mine. "You aren't a burden, Kaia," he said, his voice soft but firm as he spoke. "I owe you for helping my friends William and Elizabeth, and for getting my old mentor and friend, Bootstrap Bill, freed in the process."

His expression cleared all of a sudden. "Not to mention that you got rid of Barbossa for me. _That's_ a debt that'll take a while to square away, so you could say that I still owe you a rather huge favor, savvy? Now, back to bed with you. I'll send my first mate, Mr. Gibbs, in to check on you later."

Puzzled, I watched as he turned and walked away, shutting the door behind him. Shrugging, I decided to do as he said and rest a bit longer, just in case I would have to start earning my keep tomorrow. Closing my eyes, I felt a slight warmth against my chest and knew that the crystal was trying to comfort me as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Standing at the helm, Jack kept hold of the wheel as he steered the Pearl towards Tortuga. He and the Turners had just explained Kaia's presence aboard the ship, and several of the men already wanted to get rid of her. However, there were many who thought the girl might come in handy in the future, so they set about trying to convince the doubters of the good that a former mermaid might do. 

Taking a deep breath, Jack looked at the sea and wondered if perhaps it might have been a bad idea letting such an unusual young woman aboard his ship, particularly one that was so fascinating to look at while she slept.

* * *

AN: More fun to come! Please review! 


	6. Fitting in Aboard the Pearl

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: More fun on the Pearl, along with the Turners, Gibbs, and Jack. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 5: Fitting in Aboard the Pearl**:

I woke to sunlight on my face, and found it practically blinding. Underwater, the sun's light became as wavering and shimmering as the sea it shone through, and was far gentler on a sleeping mermaid's closed eyes. This sunlight was harsh and direct, which made me blink in pain as I woke. Putting a hand to my face, I realized that it was morning, and that I would have to get up and begin earning a living aboard Captain Sparrow's ship.

Yawning, I hesitated about rising from the bed. I had not yet begun using my legs, and was nervous about walking the way humans did. Would I fall and embarrass myself in front of the crew? Worse, would I not be able to stand at all and merely collapse onto the ground like a lump of wet seaweed? How would I be able to earn my place here if I could not even walk around a room?

A sudden, rather odd knock on the door preceded the dramatic entrance of Captain Sparrow. He had the oddest walk I had ever seen, and I thought that perhaps he had been a merman in the past and had been turned human by mistake. The flowing movements of his arms, legs, and body seemed to have come directly from the sea, so I watched him in fascination as he walked to the side of the bed and smiled down at me, the sun dancing across silver and gold teeth.

"Ah, again the sleeping maiden awakes!" he declared with a flourish of his arms. "Now, are you ready to get up? I suspected that you might need assistance in taking your first steps as a mortal woman, and so I brought you a little help."

Behind him came a beaming Elizabeth, her honey-brown eyes glimmering as she saw me. "Oh, good, you're already awake!" she said cheerfully. "I was afraid that Jack had woken you from your rest, which you deserve after what you did for me and Will. I tried to persuade Jack to not disturb you, but he insisted that you needed to meet the crew sooner rather than later, so here we are."

I smiled up at her and pulled at the coverings that lay on top of me. They twisted and wrapped themselves around my legs, causing me to panic slightly, but, thankfully, Captain Sparrow was kind enough to untangle them from my body and toss them aside.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow," I said, breathing hard. "We mermaids don't like being wrapped up or tied up in any way; it's too much like being in the fishing nets that humans use." I shuddered.

"It's Jack, luv," he said, looking at me in sympathy. "And I'll try and remember to get you some extra large sheets so that you don't have any unpleasantness while you sleep."

I gave him a grateful look. "My thanks, Capt- um, Jack," I said, quickly correcting myself.

"Here," Elizabeth said, stepping forward and offering me something that she held in her hands, which looked like they belonged on my feet. "I've also got a pair of boots for you to use. You'll need to try them on, since I found them in the storage hold and don't know if they'll fit or not."

The boots did fit, and with a bit of effort, I was able to pull them on and try to stand up on my own, though I nearly fell over when I attempted to take an actual step forwards. Jack and Elizabeth were there to help me, however, and with a great deal of practice, I was able to walk several (uneasy) steps unaided. Elizabeth marveled at how quickly I was learning to move about on my own two legs, and that she thought I would have as much difficulty learning to walk as a human child would.

"It might have to do with her being a grown mermaid," Jack put in thoughtfully. "Even though she's spent her life underwater, all of that swimming must have made her lower half strong enough to support her weight, especially since her tail's been pushing her though the oceans for who-knows-how-long."

Elizabeth seemed to think it over as I tried to take a few more steps. "Yes, that might be it," she slowly replied. "It does make sense, since we know how hard it is to swim, as human beings."

I had made it from one side of the room to the other without falling and without needing aid, though I felt rather tired after doing so. Taking a deep breath, I sat down on the bed and sighed, feeling frustrated. I wanted to walk _now_, to move about as easily as Elizabeth and Jack were doing, to stand on my own feet and feel comfortable doing so. How long would it take before I could do that?

"Patience," Elizabeth said with a grin. "It'll come to you, just take it a little bit at a time."

"Aye, you've just got to remember that we've been doing this a _lot_ longer than you," Jack chimed in as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We'll get you comfortable standing and walking around first, and once you can go for a bit without getting tired, you can join the rest of the crew out on deck, savvy?"

Nodding, I took another deep breath and began to get to my feet, ready to walk a bit more. We did this for about an hour before I became too tired to walk or stand any longer, so Jack offered to go and fetch a meal for me and Elizabeth, claiming that although he had pressing business to tend to before he, himself, could eat, there was no reason for us ladies to starve.

This left me alone with Elizabeth, who was trying to help me by answering my questions about humans and ships. I knew that Poseidon's crystal would help me, but I wanted to ask Elizabeth and absorb the answers that way. Magic could be helpful in many ways, but I wanted to make a friend, and talking with Elizabeth was the best way to do so.

I listened in fascination as Elizabeth explained to me about the work involved when serving on a ship, as well as the warnings she gave me regarding the Black Pearl's crew. However, I had been prepared for the worst before I had become mortal. I had known for centuries about the fear and awe a mermaid or a siren could stir in the hearts of mortal men, and had taken that into careful consideration before forsaking my immortality, and my tail, for a life above the ocean's waves. Still, I appreciated Elizabeth's concern, and told her so.

"I know that others will fear me, but I will do my best to cure them of it," I assured her. "It will take time, but patience is something my people tend to learn during our long lives."

She smiled. "I'm sure it is," she replied, placing one hand on my shoulder. "Will and I are doing our best to help Jack sooth his crew, and I think that it is going along pretty well. However, I believe that the sooner you learn to act like a human, the sooner the men will forget that you were once a mermaid and accept you as one of them."

With that, Elizabeth helped me to my feet and began walking me around the room for more practice with my new legs.

* * *

One look inside his cabin, and Jack instantly knew that he had returned with the meal tray just in time. Elizabeth appeared rather pleased with herself, but Kaia looked exhausted and ready for something to eat. Grinning, Jack set the tray down on a nearby table and took the lid off. Kaia leaned forward for a closer look, obviously curious about the new foods being served to her. 

"Porridge," Jack explained. "It's grain that's been heated in boiling water with some salted meat to give it flavor. There's more bread and cheese, since I noticed your liking of it, though the bread's a bit fresher today, and some water."

Kaia reached over and picked up the spoon lying next to the bowl of porridge. "I've seen this before," she muttered, turning the utensil one way and then another. "I have --_had_ a collection of these from shipwrecks I scavenged through, but I do not know what they are called."

An amused smile tugged at the corner of Elizabeth's mouth. "It's called a spoon, and it's used to eat liquids with," she said helpfully. "It's for porridge or soup, which is far more liquid-like than porridge. Go ahead, try it, but be careful, it's hot."

Slowly lifting her hand, Kaia dipped the tip of the spoon into the porridge and lifted out a small bit. She then brought the food to her mouth and cautiously tasted it, wincing the slightest bit.

"It is hot," she admitted. "And it is not as refreshing as the apples from yesterday."

Now it was Jack's turn to be amused. "No, the porridge is quite a bit heavier than the fruit, which means you won't be hungry so soon," he declared before sitting in a nearby chair. "Now, be a good girl and finish that so that we can move on to more lessons."

For some reason he couldn't fathom, Jack found himself fascinated with watching Kaia as she ate. Well, it wasn't fascination, exactly; it was just that it was amusing and interesting to study her reactions to the foods that he had tasted all his life. Just sitting there, looking at Kaia's reactions to her meal was like tasting the food for the first time all over again.

Jack immediately brought himself back to Earth. '_Don't even think that way, mate_,' he silently ordered his mind. '_Getting all wrapped up in a girl will only make you like the Whelp, and Lord knows that you don't need to be like that_!'

Glancing away, Jack tried to think of some work he could give her. Where did one put a former mermaid to work on a ship? Not the Crow's Nest, since he didn't know if she would be comfortable up at the top of the ship. He doubted she could sew, and she obviously didn't know how to cook, so what was left?

'_Cleaning_,' Jack thought with a wince, knowing that if there was one thing females hated to do, it was to clean up other people's messes.

Nevertheless, cleaning was the only thing that even the simplest human being knew how to do, if instructed right. Kaia would have to be put to work swabbing the deck, washing the dishes, or polishing up random parts of the Pearl. It wouldn't take long to show her how to do any of it, since the deck always needed swabbing, so it would at least keep her busy and out of everyone's way.

'_Can't have the men thinking that I'm going easy on her, just because she's a female_,' Jack reasoned to himself Kaia polished off her breakfast. '_And if I can keep her out of sight for a while, the men might just forget that she wasn't born human_.'

Yup, cleaning it was. Hopefully Kaia wouldn't take it too badly, and the chores associated with cleaning weren't hard, just time-consuming. If she looked busy and hard-working, the men would think she was earning her keep, and not question whether or not their Captain was going soft.

Nodding to himself, Jack offered his idea.

* * *

"Cleaning?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "Jack, you can't set her to work cleaning! There must be another task that she can do." 

I tried not to laugh as Jack sighed in annoyance. "There's no other work that I can give her without seeming to favor her above the men," he retorted. "Cleaning is something that needs to be done, and is one of the easiest chores to do, so it's fine all around, savvy?"

"I wouldn't mind learning how to clean," I said, my voice soft and shy. "I would like to work and earn my place here, so I'll do whatever you have in mind, Captain."

"Jack," he gently reminded me, his temper vanishing quickly. "And I'm sure Mr. Gibbs would be happy to help, as we always need to give the deck a good swab."

Elizabeth sighed. "I still think Kaia deserves a better task, but there clearly isn't anything else for her to do," she admitted. "Jack, before you leave me, Will and Bootstrap somewhere, I'll try and teach Kaia how to get around the Pearl, and help Mr. Gibbs with her instructions."

"Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed as he rose from his chair. "Now, I'm off to talk to Gibbs while you help Kaia here with…whatever it was you were helping her with before."

"Walking," I replied with an awkward smile. "I'm getting better, though."

Jack gave me a kind look as he walked to the door. "Practice makes perfect, or so the old saying goes," he said. "Once you've gotten the hang of walking, I'll introduce you to my first mate, Gibbs, and he'll show you how things are done."

An instant later, he was gone, and Elizabeth and I were alone once more. Sighing, I looked over at my new friend. "Now what?" I asked.

She laughed and offered me a hand. "Time to walk some more, if you think you can manage on your own. I'll let you into the outer cabin and you can try out your legs in there. It's a wider space, so you'll get more practice."

Another hour of walking the small bedroom, and Elizabeth thought it time for me to walk over greater distances. I slowly walked, unsteadily, into the next room, which I found to be much longer and more spacious than the one I had slept in. Just then, I realized something.

"If I may ask, where has Captain Sparrow been sleeping?" I asked, slightly upset and panicked at having robbed Jack of his bed.

Elizabeth gave me a soothing pat on the shoulder. "He's been sleeping out on deck, which he doesn't mind, since he loves being up under the stars," she assured me. "Once you're able to establish a proper place on the Pearl, Jack will move you into a cabin of your own, so don't worry."

I spent another few hours walking around the outer room, doing my best to evade tables, chairs, and other objects of various sizes scattered around the room. I nearly fell several times, not from my own clumsiness, but from the things lying in my way. Elizabeth helped me clear a space, though, and soon I was able to walk a far amount of time on my own, without needed help or rest.

"Well, I doubt that you'll need to walk a great deal, since it is a ship and there aren't many places to go," Elizabeth muttered as we heard footsteps approaching the cabin.

At that moment, Jack burst into the cabin, a broad smile on his face as he moved aside to let another man enter and close the door behind him. This new person was older than either Jack or Elizabeth, with dark hair streaked dark grey, and two long, thick strips of white hair running down and around his jaw. He had blue eyes that looked almost kind, though they were looking at me in suspicion.

"Kaia, darling, this is Mr. Gibbs, my first mate," Jack introduced, waving his hands between me and the new man. "Gibbs, this is Kaia. Say 'hello,' Gibbs."

"Good afternoon to ye, Miss," Gibbs said, a bit reluctantly.

Jack frowned at his crewman, but turned a broad smile towards me. "Kaia, Gibbs here is going to show you how to swab the deck," he said, almost as if he were describing the most wonderful thing in the world. "How goes the practicing?"

Elizabeth was quick to speak up. "She's doing quite well, actually," my friend quipped with a smile. "She's learning quicker than I expected, so she's probably ready to do some work before nightfall."

"Excellent," Jack declared. "So, Gibbs, take this lovely young lady out onto the deck and teach her how to swab it, aye? I need to have a few words with the Turners before we land in Tortuga."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said with a respectful nod. "This way, Miss."

I hesitated for only a moment, but instead of staying behind, I boldly followed Mr. Gibbs onto the deck to learn my duties, my legs shaking only the tiniest bit as I walked.

* * *

Studying the woman standing before him, Gibbs tried not to let his fear and suspicion show on his face. It wasn't that he didn't like her; in fact, he thought her a rather sweet little thing. 

Kaia, as Jack had called her, was small, barely above five feet tall, and had a petite hourglass figure that most women would give their right arm for. She wasn't a ravishing beauty, though she had ropes of white pearls woven into her dark brown hair and a strange red pendant resting on her forehead. The shape of her face made her look pretty and good-natured, however, and that, coupled with the glimmer of curiosity in her brown eyes, made Kaia a prime target for any of the men aboard the Pearl.

'_Aye, which means I'll have to look out for the poor girl_,' Gibbs thought as he picked up a bucket and a mop, holding them out to show them to her. '_Miss Elizabeth would never forgive me if something happened to the lass_.'

Knowing his luck, Elizabeth would have his head if something happened to Kaia. Gibbs had seen the look on the former Miss Swann's face as he turned to lead Kaia out of the Captain's Cabin, and knew that both he and Jack would be charged to keep this young lady safe. Sighing, he had led her to a remote part of the deck, right up at the rear of the ship, where there was no one to overhear what he was going to be telling her.

"This is a bucket, and this is a mop," Gibbs explained, holding up one object and the other as he named them. "You fill up the bucket with sea water by going to a barrel over at the right hand side of the ship and dipping it in. Once it's full, set it on the deck, dip the mop in, and scrub it around to get the grime off."

He had fetched the water already from the main deck, but had no worries about Kaia finding the water barrels, as they were the only water-filled barrels on the deck; the drinking water was down below in the galley with the food and rations, so there was no need to worry about her confusing the two.

Once he was sure that Kaia had grasped the concept, Gibbs demonstrated the chore to her, and was glad when she nodded her head in understanding, her eyes full of interest as she watched his actions. After he'd done one round of cleaning, he let her try, and was satisfied by how quickly she had caught on. She was even applying the right amount of pressure to the mop in order to clean the deck, but not hard enough to scrub the wood to splintering.

"What do I do with the dirty water?" Kaia asked as she cleaned.

"Just dump it overboard," Gibbs replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

She looked around the deck and winced at the amount of space she would have to swab. "How often to I have to do this per day? It seems like a rather endless task."

Gibbs couldn't hold back a laugh. "Nah, Miss, you just need to do it twice a day, maybe three at the most," he said, chuckling. "Once in the morning and once in the early afternoon, that's it."

Hesitating for a brief second, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be starting you off easy for now, so you'll be mostly scrubbing the rear of the ship. That's a place where not many people go, but where salt and grime tends to build up a bit over time. We've got plenty of men to scrub the main deck, but back here is where we need you, since the men don't like it back here for some reason."

Kaia gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," she said, flushing just a little. "I really would like to earn my stay here, so thank you for teaching me how to do something useful. Should I get started now? And when I finish, will that be all for me today?"

He nodded. "Then you can go talk with the Cap'n, as I'm sure he'd like to know how you're doing. Captain Sparrow likes to be appraised on everything happening on the Pearl."

Patting the girl on the shoulder, Gibbs left her alone to her task and returned to the main deck. There, the men waited with their questions regarding the new recruit. They had all thought it a bad idea to let a mermaid onboard, even a former one, and believed her to have an ulterior motive behind getting aboard the Pearl, perhaps being a tool of Calypso's.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing," he said to their anxious faces. "The girl's eager to work, and when's the last time you met a girl willing to swab the deck?"

It was true; there just weren't many pirates who wanted to scrub a ship's filthy floorboards. Swabbing the deck was a demeaning task, one that was given to a cabin boy or the dumbest man aboard, since even a fool could do it. If this girl was willing to do that kind of work to earn her keep, then maybe she wasn't so bad. After all, who'd ever heard of a mermaid that liked cleaning decks? Shrugging their shoulders, the crew of the Black Pearl went back to work.

* * *

AN: More fun with Jack and the team next chapter! Please review! 


	7. Tortuga

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. Someday, when Disney's poor and needs cash, I'll buy him, but until then, he's not mine.

AN: Super-long chapter this time! My brain got started and I couldn't stop for some reason, so I hope that it satisfies everyone. Please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 6: Tortuga**:

Never in his life was Jack so happy to see the harbor of Tortuga. True, the town smelled to high heaven of everything bad you could imagine, but that was only on a hot day when it hadn't rained for a week. Today, the pirate town smelled fresh and amazingly clean, which meant that it had probably down-poured recently, washing the streets bare of garbage and other foul things.

'_Thank goodness for good timing_,' Jack thought as he pulled the Pearl into the harbor. '_I'll take it as a positive sign and go with that_.'

With no stench in the air to distract him, Jack was confident he would be able to focus on finding a better crew to follow his command. Some of the men that he had taken on were getting rather frustrated with his choice of bringing Kaia onboard, and Gibbs had been complaining that a few were getting lazy in their chores. When that sort of thing happened, it was usually a good idea to find new help, fast, before a mutiny occurred.

Yelling for the men to weigh-anchor, Jack tried to think positively. '_Gibbs will take care of it. He's got connections everywhere, so it shouldn't take long to find a decent crew_.'

Actually, Jack was silently hoping that word of his defeat of Beckett and the East India Trading Company had spread throughout the Caribbean; that way, men would be clamoring to serve on the ship that had freed the seas for pirates everywhere. True, he'd had help, but it had been the Black Pearl and the Dutchman that had blown Beckett into little pieces, so there.

Studying the deck of his ship, a sorry sight greeted Jack's eyes. Bits and pieces of the railing had been blasted off by cannonfire, and there were bullet holes, as well as knife and sword marks, scarring the black wood. Repairs would have to start immediately, and the galley sorely needed to be restocked. Jack certainly had his work cut out for him on this trip, especially since there would probably be no fun for him until his work was well-underway.

Time to get things started, then.

* * *

Worried about her new friend, Elizabeth decided to check on Kaia's progress in being able to walk on her own, and in learning to swab the deck. She knew that Gibbs had given the former-mermaid an easy chore (compared to what the rest of the crew was doing), but it was a chore that the men hated to do. Since the rear of the ship was near the helm, and the helm was where Captain Sparrow liked to be, the men knew that they wouldn't get away with slacking in their chores the way they could if they were working in another part of the ship. This was why the crewmen were so eager to give that particular task to someone who was willing to do it and do it well. 

Elizabeth shook her head and headed up to the main deck from the galley, a breakfast tray in her hand and a touch of worry in her heart. This was officially Kaia's third day on the Pearl, and Elizabeth knew that some of the men weren't happy having her aboard. Thankfully, Jack had told her that they were heading for Tortuga, and that picking a new crew was high on his "to-do" list. Besides, he needed men he could trust to get the repair work done right, which was something the present crew was almost useless in.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth knocked on the main door of the Captain's Cabin and headed inside when called to enter. Kaia sat at the large map table, a proud and very pleased smile on her face as she stood up to greet her visitor.

Elizabeth smiled back, feeling overjoyed that her friend was able to stand and move about on her own. Yesterday afternoon, when Kaia had managed to swab about half of the rear deck, Jack had brought the exhausted young woman back down to the cabin, ordering her to rest, eat, and not tire herself out so soon. Elizabeth had fetched some water and instructed Kaia on how to wash her face with a cloth. She had then told Kaia how to it was necessary to rest when she was tired or felt ill, and was pleased when Kaia caught on quickly to all she said. Then, after a nice supper of soup and bread, Elizabeth had helped Kaia get ready for bed.

Continuing to hold onto the teacher-student mentality for the time being, the two women had scrubbed their teeth with some powder and rinsed, and Kaia had learned how to undress and fold her clothes so that they wouldn't be wrinkled in the morning when she put them back on. Before leaving, Elizabeth had apologized that there wasn't a nightgown for the other woman to sleep in, or another set of clothing to wear the next day, but Kaia merely smiled and waved it aside, perfectly content with sleeping in her shirt, and happy with her present clothes until more could be bought for her.

Today, Elizabeth was happy to see Kaia had dressed herself and walked into the main cabin all on her own. True, she had dressed herself yesterday, but Elizabeth had thought that was merely luck; now she knew better, and was thrilled that it hadn't been a fluke.

Setting the breakfast tray down on the table, she carefully studied her new-found friend, looking for any sort of mistakes. Today, Kaia wore a pale brown vest that she hadn't had, which meant that Jack had felt it necessary to give her one. Water and white shirts did not mix well together, especially when worn by a woman serving on a ship; the combination of water and white cloth tended to reveal things a woman would much rather keep hidden. The vest was a good idea, in Elizabeth's opinion, though she could tell that Kaia was puzzled as to how to button it up and why she had to wear it.

"I do not understand the need for this," Kaia muttered as she looked down at the vest.

"It's a vest, and you need it to keep the water from soaking your shirt," Elizabeth explained, blushing slightly. "Water and white shirts tend to show certain female parts that aren't supposed to be seen."

Kaia laughed when Elizabeth waved her hand towards the chest area. "Oh, that is so funny!" she chuckled. "It seems so ridiculous to me."

Elizabeth went over to button the vest for her. "Mermaids do not wear clothes underwater?" she asked, trying to figure out if she were envious or scandalized at the idea.

The idea of a mermaid wearing clothes seemed to amuse Kaia to no end. "No, we have no need for clothes," she replied as she took the tray of food from Elizabeth's hands. "The material would only get in our way while swimming, and besides, it would quickly be destroyed by the harsh waters of the sea."

Well, that was a good point. Elizabeth quickly pushed that thought out of her mind and instead began watching Kaia dig into her meal.

* * *

I happily ate my way through the porridge, green apple slices, and drank the cool water that had been provided so kindly by Elizabeth. The beautiful young woman was becoming like a sister to me, and I couldn't help but like her. There was an interesting spark in her light brown eyes, and I couldn't help but admire the strength that lay within her spirit. Elizabeth Turner was a force to be reckoned with when angry, but when she was your friend, she was a loyal one. 

The food vanished quickly, and I was in the middle of helping Elizabeth clean up when I felt the ship give a sudden lurch to the side. I nearly fell over, but my hands had quickly gripped the edge of the round heavy table, barely keeping me upright. What was going on?

"We're pulling into port," Elizabeth murmured, her eyes drifting towards me. "You'll be wanting to stay aboard while we're here."

I rushed towards the nearest window, my eyes squinting to look through the salt-encrusted glass. It was a town, though it was amazingly quiet. "Where are we?"

A sigh burst through Elizabeth's mouth as she came to join me. "That is Tortuga," she said. To my surprise, she sounded rather disgusted as she spoke. "It's a pirate town, full of drinking, gambling, debauchery, and other horrible things that no decent and respectable man, or woman, would think of doing. You're much better off here with me and Will."

Pressing my lips together in thought, I felt that she might be right. However, I couldn't judge a town based on one person's opinion, though it did seem like a rather rough place, from what I could see of it. The buildings looked as though they had been made up of shipwrecked vessels or driftwood, and some seemed to be falling apart as I stood there looking at them. Yes, Elizabeth might just be right about Tortuga being the wrong kind of place for me.

"What are we doing here, if it is such a horrible place?" I wondered as I glanced over in Elizabeth's direction. Surely there must be a reason for us coming here.

"Jack needs to restock the ship's food and water supplies, as well as perform some repairs," she explained while going back to retrieve the breakfast tray. "The Pearl also needs to restock its weaponry, among other things."

"Oh, I see," I whispered, my eyes turning back towards the town. "So we are sure to be here for a long time?" What I _didn't_ ask was what was I to do the whole time we were here?

I felt a comforting pat on my shoulder. "Don't worry," Elizabeth said in a kind tone. "Will, Bootstrap and I will remain onboard as well, and we'll be happy to help you learn how to cope as a human."

Well, that made a difference; if Elizabeth and William were going to be here, then I had nothing to worry about, least of all the prospect of being bored. This might not be such a bad thing, after all.

* * *

An hour after the Black Pearl had safely docked, Jack had felt it was time to speak to his crew. He immediately gathered them all on the deck and stood up at the helm with Mr. Gibbs, fully ready to make his speech to the men (except for Kaia and the Turners, who had been in his cabin, having their own chat). 

His 'talk' with the crew had been short and straight to the point. Jack had informed them that he knew some of them were unhappy aboard his ship, and probably with the change in captainship; therefore, anyone who wanted to 'jump ship' now, here in Tortuga, was free and able to do so with no hard feelings or questions asked.

To Jack's relief, nearly all of Sao Feng's men decided to leave, which left the crew at a fraction of what it was supposed to be. The Pearl could be run by about seven or eight men, but Jack wanted a full and able-bodied crew for his ship, and now he had the chance to do it. Mr. Cotton (and parrot), Gibbs, Marty the Midget, as well as Pintel and Ragetti remained, as well as a few Chinese men who had decided that being stuck on Jack's ship was better than being stranded in Tortuga with no work or pay. However, now Jack would have to go in search of an entirely new crew.

'_Well, as long as I've got Gibbs, that should be no problem_,' he thought to himself as the last of Sao Feng's men headed off into town. '_It won't be easy, but it'll at least be easier and less painful with Gibbs on my side_.'

Once the deck had been cleared, Jack waved over those who had chosen to remain with him. "Gibbs, I need you to help me find a new crew," he declared in his Captain tone of voice. "Marty, Cotton, go and get the supplies we need."

Jack looked over what was left of his crew. "The rest of you are free to roam the town at will, but be back in two days, three at most. We've got lots of repairs to do, not to mention loading the ship with supplies, so get off with you!"

The men raced off to either do their assigned tasks or to go have fun, leaving Jack standing with Mr. Gibbs up at the helm. Nodding to himself, Jack headed towards the gangplank, his first mate in tow.

"Uh, sir, shouldn't we inform the Turners and Miss Kaia where we're bound?" Gibbs asked as they walked down the wooden planks and onto the docks. "And shouldn't we have kept someone aboard the Pearl to keep watch?"

Jack merely shook his head and kept walking. "That won't be necessary, Gibbs, because they already know where we're off to," he replied while walking towards the Faithful Bride. "Bootstrap and the Whelp will watch the ship, and Elizabeth will take care of Kaia while we're gone. Everything's taken care of, savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs muttered, though he wasn't particularly happy about it. However, he kept quiet on the matter, and followed his captain to do his job.

* * *

"Can I at least go out onto the deck?" I pleaded to Elizabeth, who was trying to teach me how to read as humans did. "It's so warm here in the cabin, and I would love some fresh air." 

She sighed and looked out the window. "I doubt that would be a good idea, especially since it's getting dark out and that's when everyone comes out."

"But it's just the deck of the ship, and William and Bootstrap will be there." I knew I was whining, but I desperately needed the fresh air, or else I would go mad; mermaids were not meant to be kept in warm, airless rooms like this!

Elizabeth threw up her hands in surrender. "Alright, we can go outside."

I practically leaped out of my chair and ran towards the door. There was a knob there, so I turned it, figuring out how to do so from watching Jack and Elizabeth when they came and left the cabin (Elizabeth had been kind enough to mention how to lock it and keep people out, but I hadn't been able to test either the knob or the lock yet).

Now my fingers grasped the metallic knob and turned it, my heart soaring when the door opened and fresh sea air poured over me. I walked out into the sunlight and sighed, the warmth of the sun's last rays of the day sinking into my skin before fading away. I frowned when I spotted William and Bootstrap sitting on top of large wooden objects on the deck, weapons drawn but held loosely in their hands. Were they expecting trouble tonight?

"Kaia!" William exclaimed as he leapt to his feet. "What are you doing out here? You should go back inside. Tortuga isn't safe after dark, even out here on the docks."

"I needed fresh air, Will," I replied with a smile. "I need fresh air if I'm going to be able to survive up here above the waves."

Bootstrap chuckled. "Aye, I can certainly understand that," he said in his usual soft voice. "Fresh sea air and the freedom of the seas is what you're meant for, being a child of the sea yourself."

I grinned and stood on my toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "And you were born with the sea in your blood, Bootstrap," I teased, causing both him and William to smile. "Now, why are you both carrying weapons? Are you expecting trouble?"

Will shook his head. "No, but you can't be too careful," he said, standing back to swing one of his weapons back and forth through the air.

Placing a hand on the crystal at my neck, I instantly learned through it that the weapon William held was a sword, a long metal object that was sharp and able to kill or maim an enemy very quickly, if kept in the proper condition. He was also armed with knives (a smaller version of the sword), and pistols, which were used to kill people using a mixture of tiny metal balls, special powder, and fire.

I shivered at the idea of killing another person, and couldn't imagine myself doing it. I had defended myself in the sea, mostly from hostile sharks or whales, but I had never actually killed. Those were horrible objects that Will and Bootstrap had, but I knew that some humans could be horrible people, when they wished to be. Sighing, I realized that I would have to learn to defend myself against those that would try and harm me and any friends I would make.

"William, Bootstrap, will you…teach me how to use your weapons?" I asked, glancing at them shyly.

The two men looked at each other, obviously unsure as to whether they should or not. Finally, Bootstrap turned towards me and smiled, one hand reaching out for my hand while the other handed me his sword. He gently gripped my hand and cupped it so that the sword's handle fit into my palm.

"First we learn how to grip a sword," he said softly. "Then we learn how to stand. After that, well, we'll see what you can learn to do on your own."

I smiled nervously and nodded.

* * *

The next week passed remarkably quickly. Weapons training with all three Turners had helped pass the time, and it expanded my knowledge of human objects and their functions. The exercise helped me learn to stay on my feet for long periods of time without getting tired so quickly, and I was having a wonderful time bonding with my new friends. 

Bootstrap was my chief instructor, since he had more patience than his son and daughter-in-law, and it was he who taught me how to swing a sword about and block attacks. He said I was rather quick to learn, and guessed it was because I was used to trying to move quickly underwater, but couldn't due to the water slowing down my movements. He claimed that, now that I was no longer being hindered in my physical actions, my body's reflexes were as good, or more superior, to that of a human's. This would account for my learning to fight so quickly, though I was still just beginning.

Then, three days ago, to my disappointment, Jack led a whole new crew aboard the Pearl, and having a full crew meant that sword practices had to cease. The deck that had been my training ground was now full of new crewmembers, as well as a hundred other things that were being loaded onto the Pearl for repairs, as well as food for cooking and all sorts of weaponry for future battles.

However, instead of sword training, I was given another set of lessons instead, though I found these to be far less fun. Bootstrap had spent the last several days teaching me how to perform other chores aboard the Pearl, such as mending sails and coiling ropes on deck. I was slow to learn these, but was progressing rather nicely, according to Bootstrap, which pleased the both of us.

Today, however, was a day of rest for me. Bootstrap were needed to help with repairs, and Elizabeth was feeling tired, so she had gone to her cabin to rest, taking William with her. This left me alone with nothing to do except sit and stare at the table, so that was what I was doing when Jack came into the cabin, a large wooden box in his arms.

"Ah, there you are, luv!" he exclaimed, grinning as he moved to set the box on top of the table. "This is for you."

I stood up and walked over to look inside, puzzled as to what in the world that box might contain.

* * *

Trying his best to look calm, Jack watched as Kaia approached the box and looked inside, her eyes full of curiosity and interest. He knew that he didn't have to buy her this much, but he had been feeling rather generous (as well as slightly drunk), and so here he was. 

Three days ago, after signing up two dozen willing crewmembers, Jack had left the Bride feeling cheerful and confident. Gibbs had called on a few connections of his, and had found all of the men needed to keep the Pearl up and running without trouble. All applicants had been told about having a pair of women aboard, and though some were still wary at the idea, they were willing to put up with the female presence in exchange for the fair and decent pay that Jack offered. In the end, every man that had come inquiring about a job had signed up and were now working on the loading the supplies or doing repair work under Gibbs' or Bootstrap's instructions.

With a crew signed up, Jack had somehow (in his slightly drunken state) remembered that Kaia was without clothing and female 'necessities.' He had, at first, intended to buy only a few sets of clothing and a brush, but that had turned into a spending spree of rather sizable proportions.

Leaving the tavern, Jack had decided firmly on buying plain white shirts and two pairs of ordinary brown pants, thinking that that they would be enough to last for a while. When he had walked inside the merchant's shop, however, there was a pile of colorful shirts that caught his eye, and since Jack loved all colors of the rainbow, he decided to comb through them and see what he could find.

Twenty minutes later, he had purchased nearly a dozen shirts in colors ranging from red, blue, and green, to three different shades of purple and one in faded grey. He had purchased so many shirts that the merchant had tossed in four pairs of breeches (all strong brown cotton) for free. They had bargained over two pairs of leather boots, but the final price Jack had been offered was fair.

Leaving the clothing store, Jack was heading back towards the Black Pearl when something shiny caught his eye. It was the window of another shop, and inside the window was an elegant set of silver hairbrushes and combs. On the hairbrushes, the back bore carved images of dolphins swimming or leaping out of the sea. The backs of the ivory combs had shells and flowers carved into the silver, and on the mirror, the edges had dolphins facing each other, standing straight up on their tails, the expressions on their faces cheerful as tiny sapphire eyes sparkled up at the holder of the mirror.

With alcohol still flowing through his brain, Jack thought that maybe Kaia deserved something decent to brush her hair out with. In all the time she had been aboard the Pearl, she hadn't brushed out that long mane of hers, and he was worried about knots forming around those ropes of pearls that she wore. But where would she put those pearls when she took them out?

Thankfully, the man at the shop that sold the hairbrushes had the answer. Included with the hairbrushes was a jewelry box made of dark mahogany, the top decorated with carvings of white roses and green vines. Satisfied at last, Jack had returned to the Pearl long after midnight, his arms loaded with his purchases so that he staggered onto his ship and into his cabin. He'd barely remembered that Kaia now occupied his sleeping quarters, so Jack had been forced to hide the goods in a wooden crate, which he tucked into the corner of a storage room until he felt it was time to present them to their intended owner.

Once everything was safely hidden out of sight (and therefore, out of mind), Jack left to get a good night's sleep, forgetting that he'd even bought anything for Kaia until he had seen what a matted mess her hair was this morning. Wincing, Jack had decided it was time to present his new female crewmember with what he had promised her, and more.

Now, standing there and watching Kaia remove the goods from the wooden crate, Jack suddenly felt nervous. What if she didn't like them? What if she didn't understand what they were for? Would she start asking awkward questions as she inspected her new clothes, boots, or hair articles?

'_Breathe, mate_,' he ordered himself. '_Don't be stupid_. _Of course Kaia knows how to dress herself and what the clothes are for_! _If she has any questions, get Elizabeth to answer them_.'

Kaia was now taking out the jewelry box, which contained the hairbrushes, combs, and mirror set. She carefully set the beautiful box on the table and slowly opened the top, a gasp bursting from her lips when she saw what was inside. She then gave a cry of delight as she leaped to hug him tightly, babbling thanks for his gift.

"It's no trouble, luv," Jack muttered to her with a smile. "Females love to look their best, and I thought you'd need these to tame those lovely brown locks of yours. The box is so you have someplace to store those gems you've got on your head."

"Thank you, Jack. No one has ever done anything so nice for me before." She blushed and pulled away from their embrace, a hand going to touch the ropes of pearls still woven through her hair. "I'll need Elizabeth's help in getting these out," Kaia remarked while fingering the pearls. "Would you get her for me?"

He left the cabin with a smile on his lips and a pleased feeling in his gut.

* * *

I stared at the door after Jack had left to get Elizabeth. Why had he done this for me? Why had he gotten so many things for me? Did all men do this with strange women they had only known for ten days? Was this common amongst humans? It was so confusing that it made my head spin, and I had to sit down to try and calm my troubled mind. 

Then Elizabeth arrived to help with my hair, and I soon forgot what I had been thinking about before.

* * *

Standing at the helm of the Pearl, Jack tried to focus on what was happening on deck and not what was probably going on in the cabin below his feet. He shouted out orders to the men to repair this, or to fix that, but his heart wasn't in it; his mind was too focused on what Kaia and Elizabeth were doing in his cabin. 

'_They're just doing their hair, mate. What could be so fascinating about girls doing their hair_?' Jack thought to himself, trying to make it sound as boring as possible so that he would forget about it.

Girls doing their hair, indeed, how incredibly boring was that? But how often does a man get to see a former mermaid comb out her hair? It was a once-in-a-lifetime thing that had happened to him and his friends, and Jack was never one to miss watching a rarity like that.

Calling over Gibbs, Jack left his responsibilities to his first mate and headed down to his cabin to see what progress had been made with Kaia's tangled locks. Her hair had been rather matted and dirty when he'd left, and he sincerely hoped that Elizabeth had helped wash the dirt out while he'd been gone. The last thing he needed was for Kaia to become half bald from combing out hair that had gone so long without tending!

At the doorway of his cabin, he could smell something clean and flowery from inside. What was _that_? Suddenly worried about the welfare of his (rather manly) cabin, he gave a brief knock before bursting inside to see what the two women had done to it. What he saw made his jaw drop.

There was Kaia, her hair hanging loose and free of the pearls and the little red decoration she wore. The strands were dripping slightly, meaning it had been washed, and the fact that it was slick, untangled, and trimmed evenly spoke volumes of Elizabeth's fondness for hair of any kind. In fact, Elizabeth was in the middle of braiding Kaia's hair when he had burst in.

"Sorry," Jack apologized in a rush. "I smelled something distinctly…_feminine_, and became worried."

Elizabeth laughed. "Fearful of your manly image, Jack?" she teased, going back to braiding Kaia's hair. "No, it's only soap. Bootstrap was kind enough to go into port this morning, and he bought both of us women some lovely scented soap. I decided that Kaia's hair could use a good wash, so here we are. Her hair needed trimming, too, which have been tossed out of the large window."

"We'll be sure to air out the cabin once we're finished," Kaia hastily put in.

"Please do," Jack replied with a wince. "I can't have the new crew thinking I'm a fop, or something equally disturbing."

With that, he turned and left, muttering under his breath.

* * *

I was thankful to have my hair finally cleaned and brushed. We rarely comb our hair under the sea, for what was the use when it only got tangled again? Elizabeth cleaned me up, and for that I was thankful. When we finished, Elizabeth and I left the cabin together: her to go finish her nap and I to go swab the deck, the two of us exchanging a laugh over Jack's expression upon smelling the flower-scent of my new soap. I marked it as one of the best, and most humorous, moments of my human life…so far.

* * *

AN: Is this too Mary-Sue? I think it is, but please let me know if it is! Please review! Thanks!


	8. That Pirate Port That Is Tortuga

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Ah, Tortuga. Anyone else miss the town? Nope, I didn't, either. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 7: That Pirate Port that is Tortuga:**

Three weeks after we had landed in Tortuga, the repairs to the Pearl were nearly completed. Jack had been determined to get the Pearl out of the port in near-perfect shape, and Mr. Gibbs and Bootstrap were doing everything they could to make their Captain happy by supervising the work all day to be sure that everything was going smoothly.

No matter where I was on the ship, I could hear the new crewmembers working hard all day long, and would have thought that they would protest at being pushed so hard. To my surprise, the men were happy to get the Pearl back to the way it had been before the battle with the East India Trading Company, which I had not expected. Of course, it was their duty to do as ordered by their captain, so perhaps that had something to do with it. I mentioned this to Gibbs, and was given a smile and a shake of the head as part of his reply.

"It's not just that, Kaia," Gibbs had said when he came to take me back to Jack's cabin for lunch. "It's also the fact that it's the _legendary_ Black Pearl. Everyone knows the stories behind it, and they want to make it look as fierce and perfect as possible so that it lives up to everyone's expectations."

Well, whatever the reason, it certainly worked to motivate the men. Repairs were taking less time than previously thought, the supplies were loaded onboard, and the sails had been replaced, which made for a very happy Captain Jack Sparrow. The final day of the Pearl's restoration was near, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

"Elizabeth, what's going to happen when the Pearl is all finished?" I asked my friend when she came to deliver breakfast.

We usually ate together every morning, afternoon, and evening, and Elizabeth always brought some new type of food for me to try. I would have gotten my meals myself, but I still hadn't been showed the interior of the ship (Jack insisted he'd take me once work on the Pearl was finished), so I had no idea where the food was. Also, Elizabeth said it might not be a good idea for me to go down there alone, so she and/or William usually fetched my meals for me, though only Elizabeth joined me to eat.

"We'll probably head out to sea and begin doing what pirates do best," she said as she placed a tray down before me. "For the most part, you'll likely be locked inside the cabin until you can defend yourself against enemies, so beware about that."

As she pulled the cover of the tray, I looked at the bowl of porridge and inhaled. Today it smelled sweet, which I liked better than the salty kind. There was also a plate of sliced green apples, and a few fruits that I had sampled and enjoyed. So far, I liked to eat a great deal of fruit, which could be sweet and refreshing after working so hard cleaning the deck. Green apples and oranges were my favorite to eat, but I preferred the scent of the orange to anything else.

The porridge today was sweetened with honey, which Elizabeth had introduced to me yesterday by putting it on top of our bread. I liked the delicious, sweet taste, and could hardly believe that I had gone so long without being able to eat such wonderful things under the sea. I had missed so much in my long life, and was now making up for it with a vengeance.

Once the fruits and porridge were gone, Elizabeth informed me that repairs were due to be finished by the end of the day, which meant that the entire crew would be going to town to celebrate. The men would be free to enjoy the delights of Tortuga for the next two or three days, and then the Pearl would set sail once everyone had returned to the ship.

I chewed my bottom lip in thought. I had spent the Pearl's entire time in Tortuga working as hard as the men, and no one had informed _me_ that I was free to go out and look at the port we were now docked in. Most of my days were spent swabbing the deck or practicing with my sword, whenever Will or Elizabeth was free and there was room on deck to practice. Would I even be allowed to set foot off the ship and onto solid land?

"Elizabeth, could I go into town?" I asked, glancing up at her while she stacked the dirty dishes. "I would like to see something other than what I can see from the Pearl's deck and this cabin."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "I don't think that's a good idea, Kaia," Elizabeth said as she picked up the tray. "Tortuga isn't a safe place for women, especially one that isn't familiar with humans and their habits."

I was puzzled, as Elizabeth's tone of voice had changed significantly. "What is wrong with Tortuga?" I asked, suddenly curious and interested. If she didn't want me to go, there must be a reason. "If Jack and the men enjoy it so much, why shouldn't I go?"

Elizabeth sighed and put the tray down as she pulled up a chair. "Tortuga isn't a good place for females of any kind," she explained, a frown forming on her lips as she sat. "It's mainly a town for male pirates to spend their treasures on amusements that only men find enjoyable. No woman is safe there, unless she is disguised as a boy or is surrounded by protectors. Or both."

A mixture of confusion and alarm bubbled up inside me as Elizabeth proceeded to tell me what men did while in Tortuga. Drinking didn't seem so bad, but what was 'wenching,' exactly? It sounded like something between a man and a woman, but Elizabeth wouldn't go further than that, so I decided to put it aside until later. The rest of my friend's description sounded horrifying and violent, which made me want to change my mind about the whole thing.

'_But I'm going mad on this ship_,' I thought, one ear still open to Elizabeth's information while my mind was elsewhere. '_I can't stay on here forever, and I'm tired of being alone almost all day long_.'

Besides, how was I supposed to fit into the human world if I never saw any of it? It was alright to be afraid of something, but it would be better to conquer that fear by facing it. The fear and horror I was now feeling towards Tortuga would have to be faced, and the only way to do that was to get off of this ship and see the town for myself. How bad could it possibly be?

A knock on the door interrupted Elizabeth's tirade against the pirate port, and before I could call for the person to come in, Jack entered the room in that unusually fascinating walk of his. He saw me sitting there, and smiled.

"Hello, luv!" he grinned as he approached me. "What are you two lovely ladies talking about today?"

"Tortuga," I replied, smiling back. "I told Elizabeth that I would like to go into town, but she says that it is far too dangerous and that I should stay here on the Pearl."

Jack turned and frowned. "Now, Mrs. Turner, it's not right for you to frighten the lovely young lady with wild tales," he chided her, waiving a ringed finger in Elizabeth's direction.

She huffed and crossed her arms in reply. "You know as well as I do that the town is dangerous, Jack," she retorted, her voice full of annoyance. "She's barely been human for a month and you want to take her exploring in a town known for drinking, violence and debauchery! Don't you think that's a bit much for a former mermaid like Kaia to handle right now?"

Jack merely waved her words aside. "Nonsense!" he declared while smiling at me. "I'm sure that Kaia would enjoy a few hours in town. Besides, she needs to see more of the world through experience, not watching it go by from the deck of a ship!"

I nearly laughed as he gestured around the room, his arms and fingers moving about in a comical manner. "Then I will be allowed to go into town?" I asked, feeling excited at the idea.

"Of course you will," Jack said with a grin. "I will be your personal escort, and since you're going, I'm sure that Mrs. Turner and her Whelp – I mean, _husband_ – will be going along as well."

As he turned to leave, I couldn't help but looked over at Elizabeth, who was glaring angrily after the departing Captain. She then gave an annoyed huff before picking up the tray and exiting the cabin, leaving me to imagine what a pirate town was like.

* * *

Evening finally arrived, after all of the repairs were done and everything was stored where it was supposed to be. I had spent the morning hours swabbing the rear deck by the helm, and the afternoon in the cabin with Elizabeth, who, after hearing my complaints about being bored, was trying to teach me the pleasures of dancing. 

I was still a bit unsure about my feet and legs, but discovered that I liked dancing very much, even though I kept stepping on Elizabeth's feet or tripping over my own. Elizabeth was a wonderful teacher, however, and when she thought I had progressed far enough, she summoned William to dance with me. I felt my face grow hot at having to hold hands with a man, but once the dances started, my attention turned towards the steps I'd been taught, and everything else fled my mind. By the end of the day, I'd learned one short dance, and was rather proud of myself.

Now it was night, and the men were eager to go into the town. Many had already left, and only those who still had chores to finish remained. From the rear windows in Jack's cabin, I watched as the lights were lit in the windows of buildings, and the town became busy as darkness settled in.

"Ready to go, luv?"

Whirling around, I saw Jack standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at me. His lips turned upwards into a grin, the light of the candles glinting off of silver and gold teeth.

"The last of the men are ashore, except for Bootstrap and Mr. Cotton, who are staying behind to watch the Pearl," Jack stated as he walked inside. "William and Elizabeth are coming with us, so at least you'll have some familiar faces to chat with."

He offered me a ringed hand. "Ready?"

I nodded and put my hand in his. "I'm ready."

Together, we headed out of the cabin and into the town.

* * *

Alright, so it wasn't one of his better ideas, but how could he resist showing Tortuga to someone who was innocent of its many flaws? Besides, Jack felt he was more than capable of taking care of one woman for one night, since he _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow. 

'_Plus, I need to prove Elizabeth wrong on more than a few points_,' he thought while escorting Kaia down the gangplank and onto the dock.

It was a good think he had a firm grip on Kaia's arm, because the moment the poor thing stepped on solid ground, she nearly fell over. Biting back a curse, Jack put an arm around her waist and helped her to stand.

"You need to get a pair of land-legs," he explained to her confused face.

"Land-legs?" she asked while looking down at her feet.

Jack smiled in amusement at her question. "Aye, land-legs," he replied. "At sea, people learn to move with the ship as it shifts with the movements of sea. On land, we have to re-learn how to keep ourselves steady when we walk, otherwise we fall over, just like you did."

He could see her blush in the glow of the torches burning along the edges of the dock. It was odd, showing this young woman all that the human world had to offer, and Jack began to wonder if this was what parents felt like when they took their children places for the very first time.

The sound of frantic footsteps broke into his thoughts, and Jack turned his attention towards the rather concerned expression on Mrs. Turner's face. Behind her was the Whelp, who also looked worried.

"Kaia, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked while reaching out to help her friend. "I forgot that you haven't been on solid land yet."

"I'm alright," Kaia reassured her. "I just need practice, like I did with the sword lessons, or the dancing you've been teaching me."

Jack couldn't help but stare in surprise. "Dancing and sword lessons?" he asked, looking from Kaia's blushing face to that of the Turners. "What else have you been teaching the girl?"

"Just the basics of fitting into human life, Jack," Will replied with a smile. "She's able to hold a sword and block attacks a little bit, but she's far from becoming a true swordswoman. It doesn't help that Kaia's still not used to walking; she keeps falling over whenever we have to do some sort of footwork!"

Kaia blushed and pouted at Will's teasing tone. "I can't help it! I know I'm getting better, though, even if my sword lessons had to stop because of the repairs to the Pearl."

Elizabeth gently patted her on the shoulder in an effort to sooth her.. "Don't worry about it. That's why we started dancing lessons, because any graceful movements you learn while dancing is sure to carry over into your swordfighting."

By now, Kaia was on her feet again, with Jack's arm still around her as she began to steady herself. "I think I'm alright. Shall we go?" she asked, glancing down at her waist. "You can let go now, Captain Sparrow."

"It's Jack, darling," he gently reminded her. "And no, I can't let go, because if I do, some garbage-eating scum might just snatch you away, and then where would we be?"

"It's for your own protection, Kaia," Elizabeth explained. "Men here tend to think that, if a woman has no male escort with her, then she is free for the taking. Jack will keep you safe until we're at…wherever he's taking us."

"The Crystal Tankard," Jack said. "Nice place, usually for those with more money to spend than most. It should even impress you, Mrs. Rum-Burning-Turner."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Jack, will you never let that go?" she huffed. "It was years ago."

He snorted. "I never forget a rum-burning, especially on such a grand scale as yours was."

Leading a giggling Kaia down the docks, Jack kept a sharp eye out for any drunk, drugged, or just plain idiotic men who might try and hurt her. Kaia was still a bit wobbly on her feet, and some passing fool might think she was drunk or out of her head, and try to take advantage of her. Placing a hand on is pistol, Jack led his three companions to the outskirts of town, where The Crystal Tankard was situated.

Now, normally, Jack drank and bunked at The Faithful Bride when he was in town, but occasionally, he wanted to be treated like a prince instead of a pirate, and The Crystal Tankard was the place to go. The word 'tankard' in the name brought the pirates in, but the 'crystal' implied class and good behavior, which kept those without manners away. Since Jack was a man of many behaviors, he was able to drink, eat, and amuse himself in the luxurious accommodations provided by the Tankard's owner, Reggie.

Now, no one knew Reggie's last name, but everyone recognized him on sight, considering the man looked like a mountain and an ox mixed together. Reggie was the reason nobody tried to rob or burn down the Crystal Tankard, so the place was one of the few buildings that hadn't been destroyed by drunks or enemies of the owner. Drunks were escorted into town and left there, and no one in their right mind became enemies with Reggie, because the monster-of-a-man would pull your arms off and beat you with them while you were still conscious. It also helped that Reggie was friends with a lot of pirates who would happily hunt down anyone who destroyed their favorite drinking hole.

Despite his towering figure, though, Reggie was a good man, for a Spaniard. How the hell a Spaniard got that big and muscular, Jack didn't know, but he did know that Reggie had gotten rich selling off some land to a European noble, and so he'd decided to make his home in Tortuga. Using his newfound wealth, Reggie had opened The Crystal Tankard and brought a bit of class to the pirate port.

Amazingly, the place did good business, despite the red velvet hangings on the walls and windows, as well as the polished furniture and very expensive eating and drinking utensils. It wasn't _too_ expensive to eat, drink, or stay the night there, since Reggie had bought all of it from pirates, but it wasn't the prices that scared off most pirates; it was the rules.

'_No fighting, no harassing the pretty barmaids or wenches if they want to be left alone, and if you get too drunk and annoying, you're out on your arse_,' Jack thought as they approached the front door.

Of course, drinking, wenching, and fighting were the things pirates were known for, so they kept clear of the Tankard unless they had manners and could behave themselves. If they obeyed the rules, any guest was treated like a king with a good, delicious meal, fine drinks, and a very pretty wench, if she were willing.

However, there were going to be no wenches for him tonight; he'd brought Kaia along to show her a bit of Tortuga, and that was what he was going to do.

* * *

After crossing into the town, I was beginning to think that Elizabeth had been right, and that we should have stayed at the ship. Then I remembered that there were dangers everywhere in the world, including the sea, so I kept quiet and let Jack lead me to wherever out destination was. I began to feel a bit calmer after Jack put his arm around my waist, his other hand drifting to rest on his pistol. With Jack ready to help prevent a fight, I felt a little better. 

As we walked, though, I could hear weapons firing, and people laughing, yelling, and crying out, which only made me more nervous about our leaving the Pearl. Thankfully, we traveled along the outskirts of the noisy, violent town, and therefore avoided any sort of trouble as we arrived at our destination, The Crystal Tankard.

Jack was kind enough to hold the door open for me to pass through, and when I stepped inside, I was dazzled. Red and gold cloth decorated the walls in a blaze of color, setting off the beautifully polished dark wood tables. Candles lined the walls, and the metal holders they stood in only enhanced the air of beauty and elegance of the room. I could only stare at the space around me as Jack carefully led us to a table in the corner.

We sat down on comfortable chairs covered in fabric and something that softened the seat. Jack sat to my right, and Elizabeth on my left with William on the other side of her. Once we were settled, Jack waved over a young blonde woman in a gown that showed quite a bit of her chest. William and Elizabeth blushed at the outfit, but since I had spent centuries not wearing clothes (and seeing others of my kind just as exposed), so I didn't mind it at all. Jack, however, seemed to enjoy it immensely, and it was then that I understood that some human men liked seeing a woman expose her flesh.

"What can I get ye?" the woman asked, her bright blue eyes twinkling as they looked at Jack.

"Rum for me," Jack replied before looking towards us, "and lemonades for the other three."

"Aye, comin' right up," the woman said, giving Jack one last glance before walking away.

"What's lemonade?" I asked, glancing over at Elizabeth.

She smiled. "It's juice squeezed from a fruit called a 'lemon,'" she explained. "We mix it with cold water and some sugar to make a drink. It's quite refreshing and nice. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Aye, but it might be a bit sour and unpleasant for someone who isn't used to it," Jack warned. "Try a small sip of it first to see if you like it, then drink a bit more to see if it'll grow on you, savvy?"

I nodded my head just as the blonde woman returned with our drinks. Jack happily began to slurp down his rum, which, Elizabeth whispered into my ear, was something that made men drunk. Apparently getting drunk was a bad thing, according to Elizabeth, who said that rum was made of alcohol, and that alcohol made people feel very good for a while, but tended to cause humans to wake up sick and in pain the next morning after drinking it.

I thought it odd that something that could make a man feel good in the evening, could make him feel awful at dawn, but kept silent on the matter. If a drink could make humans feel that bad, then why did they drink it? Well, perhaps it would be best not to find out, and instead avoid that thing Elizabeth called 'alcohol.'

Taking my eyes off Jack, I looked down at the wooden cup sitting before me on the table. The liquid inside of it smelled rather fresh and pleasant, so I picked up the cup and put it to my lips to take a small sip. The moment the drink touched my tongue, I winced, my lips puckering up slightly as I swallowed. It was _sour_!

Elizabeth laughed and reached over to pat me on the shoulder. "It might take some getting used to, but it really isn't that bad. Go on, try it again."

I did, slowly, and after a few sips, I found myself growing accustomed to it. Elizabeth nodded and drank her own lemonade as Jack waved to another girl and ordered us supper. While we waited, I listened to Jack and William talk about the repairs on the Pearl, and was happy to hear that we were to be leaving port in a few days.

"The men deserve a bit of rest and fun, so we'll be sailing in about three days," Jack was saying just as the food arrived.

I was astonished at how wonderful and strange it smelled. I hadn't had anything like this on the Pearl; mostly I'd been given porridge and fruit in the morning, bread and cheese with soup in the afternoon, and perhaps one or both in the evening before going to bed. The plate before me had things I had never seen before, as well as two strange objects that looked sharp and dangerous. Before I could stop myself, my eyes looked towards Elizabeth for help.

She pointed towards the two strange, sharp objects that rested on my plate. "Fork and knife," she explained. "The fork is used to pin down the food so that it doesn't slip off the plate when we cut it with the knife. You also use the fork to dig into pieces of solid food and lift it to your mouth."

Watching her example, I nodded in comprehension and began to try it, though much slower than she was doing. The food on the plate was soft, and easily cut into small pieces that I could put into my mouth. However, I had no idea what it was, and was hesitant to try it.

Jack leaned over and whispered into my ear, "It's just beef, luv, with a thick gravy on top. Kind of like you eat the flesh of fish in the sea, we eat the flesh of an animal here. Beef comes from a land animal called a cow, and this is a cooked part of that animal. The gravy is made from spices, and is used to flavor the meat or soften it."

"It's very good, Kaia," Elizabeth assured me. "The green things are vegetables, which is much like the fruit you like, though they aren't sweet."

I looked at the beef on my 'fork' and put it into my mouth. It was wonderful! I wanted to eat the whole thing in a hurry, but decided not to. Besides, William, Elizabeth, and Jack were all eating slowly and carefully, so I decided it would be better to follow their example.

Progressing through my meal, I discovered that Elizabeth was right, and that the vegetables were a bit like the fruits I'd had, though it was cooked and tasted hot on my tongue. Jack said that it was because of the pepper, which was a 'spice' that was used to give non-tasty food flavor. I thought it rather interesting, and liked it.

After the food was gone, the blond woman came and took away our plates, then brought us some bread, cheese, and fruit in case we were still hungry. I took a few green apple slices, and some cheese, but was completely satisfied after that. Will and Elizabeth ate nothing extra, though Jack more than made up for it by consuming nearly everything left on the small platter.

Those dishes were soon cleared away, and we settled down to make conversation once more, though I was more than happy to merely sit and listen. The food seemed to make me sleepy, though the taste of the lemonade managed to bring me back to wakefulness whenever I took a sip. An hour passed, with the blonde woman returning to refill our cups several times, and I was ready to ask to return to the Pearl when Jack turned his attention towards me.

"Care for a sip of rum, luv?" he asked, offering me his newly-refilled mug.

"No, she would not!" Elizabeth snapped as she glared at him across the table.

I eyed Jack's mug rather closely. What harm could a sip do? Surely it couldn't be that bad, if Jack enjoyed it so much (he was currently on his fifth cup). Unfortunately, Elizabeth saw the gleam in my eyes and was quick to stop me.

"Jack, I think it's time to go back to the Pearl, don't you?" she hinted. "Before you're too drunk to escort Kaia back safely?"

Jack glared back at her before motioning towards a nearby serving man, who stood behind a rather long table on the far side of the room. Upon seeing the summons, he hurried over to see what it was Jack wanted.

"We need two rooms," Jack declared while handing over a few coins.

The man reached into a pocket and produced two keys, both of which were pressed into Jack's palm. "Rooms 3 and 8," the man said. "Have a pleasant evening, ladies." He bowed and quickly walked back to his post.

Setting one key on the table, Jack pushed the object across the table towards his friends. "This is for you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," he said. "I doubt that you've had much time alone together, so please take this opportunity and enjoy yourselves."

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously as she picked up the key. "What about Kaia? Don't think me stupid enough to leave her alone with you for more than a minute, Jack Sparrow!"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he reminded her, clearly offended. "I swear upon my beloved Pearl that I will do nothing to take advantage of the lovely young lady sitting beside me," he swore, one hand waving towards me.

I laughed and looked at Elizabeth. "I'm sure I'll be fine," I assured her. "I trust him, even if he is a pirate."

"See? Nothing to worry about," Jack declared as he stood up from his chair, one hand stretched towards me. "Ready for bed, luv? You look exhausted."

Nodding, I accepted his hand and rose. "Goodnight," I said to the Turners, not missing the untrusting glint in Elizabeth's eye. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The two agreed, and we parted ways for the night. The room I was to share with Jack was fairly large, holding a bed, tables, chairs, and some sort of furniture with a large mirror attached to it. Thankfully, the bed was large enough so that Jack and I could sleep without even touching each other, so I was able to not worry whatsoever about Jack or any attempts he might make upon me. I heard him crawl in beside me, roll over and begin to snore. Smiling, I closed my eyes and was asleep within moments.

* * *

AN: Wow, another long chapter! I'm getting good at these. Please review for me! Thanks! 


	9. A Whole Different World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. Someday, when Disney's poor and needs cash, I'll buy him, but until then, he's not mine.

AN: Wow, these chapters are beginning to become a habit of mine! I hope that you enjoy it and will review when you're done reading. Thanks!

**Chapter 8: A Whole Different World:**

I woke to strange surroundings, and nearly cried out in alarm before remembering what had happened the day before. Instead of the black wood of the Pearl, I was in a room made of a deep brown, the walls bearing portraits of people and animals, and there were red-and-gold coverings over the small window on the other side of the room.

Behind me, I could hear Jack shifting around, obviously still asleep. Turning my head, I nearly laughed at the sight of Jack cuddling a pillow as he snorted in his sleep. It was quite amusing, but I managed to keep silent so as not to wake him. He deserved his rest, and as tempting as it was to go back to the realm of dreams, I decided to get up and explore the room.

Quietly, I slid out of the bed, doing my best not to wake Jack as I did so. The sheets were red, which I gathered was one of the tavern's signature colors, and gold threads trimmed many of the furnishings as well, including the curious objects scattered around the room. My curiosity pulling me onwards, I quietly began to inspect the place.

On a large table with a mirror attached to it, I found a silver tray etched with gold, and on top were several little glass creations with delicate gold designs on them. Kneeling down to eye-level, I saw that some had liquid in them. What could the liquids be for?

Reaching out, I stood up and picked up one of the bottles, turning it so that lovely rainbows glittered from the mixture of sunlight and the liquid within. I gently pulled on the little top that sealed the bottle shut, and was astonished to smell something that resembled the soap Elizabeth had used to wash my hair with.

'_She said they were 'flowers,' and that they came in many colors and scents_,' I thought, remembering what my friend had explained to me.

I sniffed the liquid again and found it pleasant, though it made me sneeze rather loudly. Behind me, Jack stirred, which caused me to put the top back on the bottle and set it back down on the tray while I silently prayed that I hadn't woken him up. I had no idea what Jack was like after waking up in the morning, and if he was angry that I'd woken him, I would never forgive myself.

"Morning, luv." He was awake.

"Good morning, Jack," I replied, turning to look at him.

To my relief, he looked amused and rather rumpled from sleep. "Inspecting the pretties left for fair lady's use?" he asked while stretching his arms and legs. "They should have perfume in them."

"Per-fume?" I asked, confused.

"Perfume is something made from flowers, fruits, and plants," Jack explained, the amused look on his face even more pronounced as he slid off the bed and made his way towards me.

He picked up a bottle, different than the one I had chosen, and pulled the tiny lid off. "They're supposed to make ladies smell nice. Each woman usually has a preferred scent that she likes, or a scent that suits her."

"Oh," was all I could say while Jack sniffed the bottle's contents.

"Jasmine," he said, scrunching up his nose as he set the bottle back down. "Never did like that smell."

I grinned as he picked up another bottle and sniffed. "Blah," he said, right before sneezing. "Don't know what that is, but it's _not_ for a girl like you."

Finally, he picked up the bottle that I had looked at, the scent of which I had found rather pleasant. He sniffed once, paused, then sniffed again. "That's interesting," he muttered. "What do you think?"

Blushing, I pushed his hand aside. "Oh, I've already smelled it," I said. "It's nice."

A thoughtful look crossed Jack's face for a moment, and then it was gone. "What do you say to my showing you the rest of Tortuga?" he asked, glancing up at me.

Memories of pistols firing, men yelling, women screeching, and horrible laughter from the night before made me shiver. "No, thank you, Jack, I think I've had enough of that for a while," I hastily replied. "Really, that's alright."

Jack merely smiled and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I could feel the thick gold bands of his rings through the thin material of my white shirt, and even though they should have hurt, it only made me feel comforted.

"Kaia, I promise that nothing will harm you while you're with me," he said, his voice soft but firm as he spoke. "Tortuga isn't so bad during the day, since everyone will still be sleeping off the previous night. I'd like to show you the town, and you can see a bit more of humanity while you're at it, savvy?"

'_Well, as long as Jack was going, nothing bad could happen, could it_?' I reasoned. '_He's a feared pirate, and knows how to fight, so it should be fine_.'

I nodded my agreement. "Alright," I said. "But you promise nothing bad will happen?"

He raised a hand and smiled. "You've got my word on it."

* * *

Walking down the empty streets of Tortuga, Jack almost regretted having made that vow. True, the place was quiet during the day, but danger always lurked just around the corner. Some people actually worked during the day, such as the shop merchants and the food markets off of the main streets, so Jack was certain to keep his sword close and his pistol closer.

After he had Kaia had left their room and gone down for breakfast, Jack had immediately begun having second thoughts about showing her around. She was a sweet girl, innocent and naïve of the human world and its faults, so why was he so eager to show them to her?

'_Because you aren't really showing her its faults_,' Jack told himself for the tenth time that morning. '_You're just showing her a human town, that's all. She's only seen towns from a distance, and her contact with humans was limited to seeing them at sea_.'

Besides, it was time for her to see how people on land interacted with one another, though there were better places for that to occur. Still, it was all there was at the present time, and who knew when or where the Pearl would dock again? The next port might be as bad, if not worse, than this, though there were few places worse than Tortuga. And if the next town were better, then Kaia would have something to compare it to.

Well, now that all of his reasoning skills had been put to work today, it was time to show the young lady holding his arm a good time. With all the drunks and such off the streets at this early hour, they should be able to have a decent day without any encounters.

"I wish William and Elizabeth were here," Kaia muttered, her eyes looking around nervously.

Jack couldn't help but feel insulted a little. She couldn't feel safer with the Whelp than with him, could she? It did nothing for his image, if Kaia preferred to be guarded by the Whelp and his rum-burning wife!

"Now, luv, remember what I told you over breakfast: they haven't had much time together as a married couple, and leaving them alone together is my wedding gift to them," he gently reminded her as they made their way towards the morning food markets.

Kaia sighed and clutched his arm tighter. "I know," she said, "I just wish Elizabeth were here. She's my only friend, and I want her to be here to show me things and tell me what they are."

"Is that all?" Jack was surprised. "Aren't _**I**_ your friend?"

Her eyes were troubled as she looked up at him. "I…I don't know," Kaia admitted, blushing a bright pink. "I've rarely seen you aboard the Pearl, though it was very kind of you to give me those clothes and everything."

She suddenly laughed. "I suppose you _are_ my friend, then."

"Of course I am," Jack declared, grinning widely. "Now, let me show you where humans get their food from."

He then proceeded explain all about farms, farmers, and marketplaces which sold fresh food to everyone.

* * *

The farmer's market was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Jack said that it was a poor excuse of one, nothing like the large cities or the nicer port-towns of Port Royal (wherever _that_ was), but I was still impressed with all of the food being sold and offered. There were men and women everywhere, some calling out for people to come look at their goods, and my eyes were so busy looking around that it was a good thing Jack was there, otherwise I would have walked straight into a wall.

"Easy there, try and keep your eyes inside your head," Jack muttered into my ear as he guided me through the crowds. "You look funny, gawking at everything like that."

I gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. It's just…it all looks so wonderful and fascinating!" I spotted a rather odd fruit and tried to politely point at it. "What's that thing called?"

He looked over and smiled. "It's a coconut," Jack explained, pushing past another stall that sold some sort of star-shaped fruit. "Hard as rock on the outside, though the inside has a refreshing milk-like drink. You can also eat its white insides, even if it doesn't taste like much."

And so it went for another half hour: me pointing at random objects, and Jack explaining what they were and what they were used for. I was able to sample a few fruits (both sweet and sour) and vegetables before Jack decided to buy me a cluster of a purple fruit called 'grapes.' I thought it odd that they were so small, but he insisted that they tasted very good and all I had to do was pluck it off of their green branches and put them in my mouth. Not wanting to insult his generosity, I accepted the purchase, and began to eat while looking around the market.

While exploring the market, I began to think Jack had purchased the grapes to keep me occupied with eating them, instead of bothering him with questions. However, the grapes were good and very easy to eat, so I continued enjoying them until they were gone. At that point, we had reached the end of the market and were now in a section of town that appeared to sell other things.

"Shops," Jack explained. "People who make clothing, jewelry, and hundreds of other things sell it in shops, where customers come to purchase whatever it is they need."

We passed by a clothing store where, hanging behind the clear glass, was a garment that made my breath catch. It was long, and would probably hang down to my feet, if I were to put it on. The material was a shimmering sea-green in the sunlight, and the neck and edges were trimmed in frothy lengths of beautiful white that looked like sea foam. What was _that_?

Behind me, Jack chuckled. "It's a dress, Kaia," he said. "Almost all women wear them, though the wealthy ladies have more than their fair share of gowns to choose from in their wardrobes."

"So a dress is what human women wear? Then should I not have one, as well?" I asked, suddenly concerned about not wearing what I ought to be.

Jack merely shook his head. "Dresses aren't a good thing to wear on a ship, luv, so there's no need to worry about not having one," he assured me. "As pretty as they look, walking around in breeches and boots is much more comfortable."

"But it's so lovely," I softly commented. "I would like one, preferably this one. The color reminds me of the sea, and that white material is like foam on the sea…"

A gentle but firm hand tugged on my arm. "Come on, time to go," Jack urged. "We need to get back before Elizabeth decides to come looking for us, and the last thing I need is the dear Mrs. Turner ripping the town apart in a fit of anger."

I giggled as he escorted me back to the tavern. I doubted that Elizabeth would be upset, since we'd left a message for her about what we were doing. How angry could she possibly be?

* * *

"Where have you two been?" was the greeting that awaited when Jack bowed Kaia into their shared room.

Taking Kaia out without telling Elizabeth had been risky, but one he was willing to take. Besides, he'd left a note, so what was she yelling about? It wasn't as if he were showing the girl the worst places to go, like the brothels or the drinking holes down by the docks!

As Jack attempted to keep his annoyance hidden, the newest member of his crew was trying to placate the fuming Mrs. Turner.

"Elizabeth, please calm down," Kaia pleaded with her friend. "Jack was merely showing me the food market and local shops, that's all. I was curious, and he was kind enough to explain so many of your foods to me. Please don't be angry."

Jack watched as Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm down. Behind her stood William, who was looking somewhere between amused, angry, and understanding, though whether these emotions were directed towards his wife or the situation was beyond Jack.

"Really, Lizzie, can't you trust me to look after the lass in broad daylight?" he huffed, very much offended that she had so little faith in his pirate abilities. "I am more than capable of defending a damsel in distress."

William clapped a hand over his wife's mouth before she could reply. "That's not the point, Jack, and you know it," he replied, keeping his hand over Elizabeth's mouth as he spoke. "The danger of Kaia falling into another pirate's hands is a very real one, and we were both afraid that something might happen to her with only one person for protection."

Once he was sure that Elizabeth wouldn't burst out on a rampage, Will removed his hand. "Tortuga isn't a safe place for a single woman to be, Kaia, so the next time you want to go out, please ask both Elizabeth and I to go out with you, alright?"

With that said, the Turners left the room, though it was clear that Elizabeth was doing so in order to cool her temper. This left Jack alone with Kaia, which wasn't an unwelcome opportunity.

Jack instantly felt a stab of unease at seeing the guilty look on Kaia's face. "No worries, luv," he whispered while placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "They're just looking out for you. They really care about you, and want to be sure that you come to no harm while you're here, savvy?"

Kaia nodded. "I know, but I can't be sheltered forever. I'm part of this world now, and I want to know everything about it. Surely that isn't wrong?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, it's not. I'll tell you what. Once Lizzie calms down, we'll all have lunch, and the four of us can go out and enjoy a bit of exploring before dark. How does that sound?"

The bright smile on her face told him her answer.

* * *

To my relief, Elizabeth calmed down relatively quickly, and two hours later, the four of us were walking through the deserted streets of Tortuga. Walking through the market was much more fun with Elizabeth there, because she loved to stop and look at things as much as I did. William and Jack looked both bored and annoyed after a while, but I could see that they were also amused whenever we females stopped and exclaimed over one thing or another.

Elizabeth was also good to have when it came to looking at clothes. Apparently she had once owned dozens and dozens of gowns, and so knew good quality in materials and colors when she saw them. The sea-green gown that I had seen in the shop caught my eye again, and Elizabeth declared that it would be a 'nice color' on me. William agreed, but I told them it was not to be, for it would not be practical on a pirate ship like the Pearl.

"That's true," Elizabeth had grudgingly admitted as we walked away from the shop. "Although, every woman should own at least one pretty gown in her wardrobe, don't you think so?"

Of course I did, but I also had to consider the fact that I had no idea how to wear a gown in the first place. How did a woman put it on, and how could they move with so much material hanging off of them? I much rather preferred to wear the breeches, shirt, and boots I currently had on, for shirts came in as many colors as dresses did, so what was the harm in wearing what I was comfortable in?

When we were tired, Jack took us back to the tavern we were staying at and left me and the Turners there, claiming that he had a few things to do before our stay in Tortuga ended. My cheeks flushed as Jack bent forward and pressed his lips to the back of my hand. I gathered that it was a human custom, so I didn't say anything, though I longed to ask about it. With a tilt of his hat, Jack vanished out the door, leaving me, William and Elizabeth on our own for supper.

William managed to obtain a private room for the three of us to eat in, which I welcomed with relief. The tavern was beginning to fill with people, much more than the previous evening, and since I was used to eating with no more than a few others, the private room was a haven for me.

The food was as good as it was last night, though tonight the meat was 'chicken,' which, Elizabeth told me was a creature that flew called a bird. There was also bread and vegetables, and more lemonade to drink. When the meal was finished and the dishes cleaned away, we settled back and enjoyed the quiet…at least until it was broken by my curious friends.

"Kaia, what is it like living under the sea?" Elizabeth asked, her head tilting to the side as she spoke.

I smiled and placed my hand upon the crystal hanging about my neck.

* * *

In the quiet hallway leading to the private eating rooms, Jack sat before the last door in the hall, his ear pressed against the keyhole as he blinked his way back to the human world.

Drunk on several bottles of rum, he had returned to the Crystal Tankard to search for his friends and learned that William had (somehow) managed to procure one of the spaces reserved for those who disliked the noise of the main building. So, following the serving wench's directions, Jack headed down the hallway and found the room assigned to the Turners and Kaia.

His keen hearing picked up the sounds of conversation, and, not wanting to interrupt them, he sat down and put his ear to the keyhole, hoping to find the right moment to enter. Instead, Jack had found himself transported to a world he never imagined.

* * *

_Water, light, and darkness flowed together, but were also separate. Colors of blue mingled with the bright pink, green, yellow and rainbow colors of fish and stones, the joyful parade of color sometimes cut with the dangerous silvery-grey of the sharks that hunted in the warm waters around the world. Whales the color of pure white clouds swam in northern waters that felt like ice, and yet they moved so gracefully it was hard to imagine if they even felt the cold._

_Then, he was in a city hidden in the ocean's depths, glistening with a thousand lights as the water surrounding it sparkled like sapphires and silver. Mermaids swam by, some serious and calm, others smiling and laughing as they passed, their hair floating dreamily about their faces and nude forms as they moved. With a graceful and powerful flick of their tails, they were gone, swimming off into the city or out into the wide space of the sea._

_To his surprise, there were even men there who bore the same fish-like tails that the mermaids did. Jack hadn't thought that there were any males of Kaia's kind in the sea, but apparently he was wrong. These mermen swam bare-chested, as did their female counterparts, and appeared quite strong. If he encountered any of them in the sea or on land, Jack knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against one of Kaia's male sea-folk._

_His mind drifted into the underwater city, passing by tall buildings of stone and coral decorated with shimmering shells and the glittering treasures of shipwrecks. He followed what looked like a street leading up to an immense palace which shone as if the sun itself was hidden within its walls. Inside, Jack's mind's-eye led him through the palace and into a throne room, where, seated upon a gold throne encrusted with pearls of a dozen hues, sat the one being that all pirates knew and worshipped._

_It was a brief glimpse, merely that of a crown of rainbow coral atop a mass of tangled, green, kelp-like hair above a pair of piercing eyes as blue as the Caribbean on a clear day, but it was enough to tell Jack who he was looking at. Those eyes held the wisdom of the ages, and behind them lay a mind that could make the currants and tides change in an instant. Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, and creator of all that lay within his realm._

* * *

And then Jack was back again, inside his own mind and skin and sitting in a dark, dirty hallway at a tavern in Tortuga.

'_What was that_?' he thought to himself as he shook his head to clear it.

Inside the room, two people gasped. Lurching to his feet, Jack threw the door open and saw William and Elizabeth hunched in their seats, expressions of wonder and awe on their faces. Kaia, on the other hand, merely sat there, her chair facing the door across the round table. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face as her hands clasped the crystal that sat around her neck, indicating that all he had seen had come from her.

Kaia then opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Oh, hello, Jack," she said calmly, her eyes studying him. "Did you see it, too?"

Jack carefully shut the door behind him and sat down in the fourth chair, opposite Kaia. "Aye, I did. It was…interesting…but I would like to know what it is I saw," he slowly drawled out.

She shrugged. "Just some of my memories," Kaia explained in a nonchalant way. "Elizabeth wanted to know what life was like under the sea, and when I put my hand to the crystal, hoping to think of the best way to describe my world, the crystal showed them a few of my fondest memories."

Kaia frowned. "I'm not sure why _you_ saw the memories, Jack. I suppose it's because you are a man of the sea yourself, and so the crystal deemed you worthy of seeing them."

By now Elizabeth had recovered, though she still appeared dazed. "Oh, my," she whispered, one hand clapped over her forehead. "That was…incredible!"

William, too, was beginning to come around. "What was that city we saw?" he asked while attempting to focus his eyes. "It looked like it was underwater."

"No, wait, don't tell me!" Jack said, holding up a hand with his forefinger pointing upwards. "It was your home, right?"

"Well, yes and no," Kaia replied, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "It was where I was born, but I never spent much time there. I was always off exploring other oceans, though mostly around the country called China."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, clearly puzzled. "Why? What is so fascinating about China?"

Kaia shrugged. "Their water spirits are wise, so I visited there as much as possible to learn from them," she said casually. "And their dolphins are fun to play with, so I was never lonely or bored."

"What about the cold water I saw?" Jack asked. "It's up north, I know, but why would you go there?"

"The beautiful white whales breed there, as do several other kinds of whales, and I like going there to observe. I played with the little ones while their parents hunted for food, or talked with those who were not able to find mates," Kaia explained, gazing dreamily into nothing.

"But the city," Will pressed. "What about the city?"

Snapping back to the present, Kaia sat up in her chair, obviously remembering where she now was.

"Oh, that is the city of Atlantis," she said. The others gaped at her. "Poseidon used his powers to sink the city into the ocean when he felt mankind becoming too greedy for the knowledge and treasures that it held. He then moved it to the deepest part of the sea and cloaked it with his power so that man could never find it again."

Jack sighed in disappointment. "Well, there goes one dream of mine," he muttered. "I've always wanted to see if Atlantis was real, but now that I know that it is, I can't prove it. At least, not without dying…again."

His three friends smiled and shook their heads, the room growing quiet as Jack, Will, and Elizabeth sat and thought about what had just happened. It was hard to believe that they had experienced the memories of a real, living mermaid, and that she was sitting right there with them, sipping on lemonade as though nothing incredible had just happened.

'_Then again, she knows Poseidon, so this might be small beans to a girl like her_,' Jack thought while sitting back in his chair.

"Was that Poseidon we saw?" Elizabeth asked, eerily following Jack's train of thought.

Putting her drink down on the table, Kaia nodded. "He is always with me, even if I am here and human," she softly said. "He is my King and always will be."

At that moment, Jack's keen intuition concerning females kicked into play, and he could see that Kaia was turning a bit upset about remembering her home. Emotional, weeping women are the stuff of horror for men, and once they started to cry, he knew it was hard for them to stop.

"Time for bed, I think," he quickly said, offering a hand to Kaia. "Come on, luv, let's go."

The gratitude in Kaia's eyes told him that, once again, he had perfect timing.

* * *

It was hard reliving old memories, but Jack's quick thinking had spared me from tears. As we walked upstairs to our room, I was able to push all thoughts of home out of my mind as Jack told me about his own adventures, which distracted me and made me laugh. By the time I was curling up under the sheets in the large bed, I was able to fall into dreams, no tint of sadness anywhere in my heart.

* * *

AN: Please review! Thanks! 


	10. Departures

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Extra-long chapter again! Oh, and I'll be getting rid of some characters in this chapter. No, nobody is going to die, but I needed to 'tidy' things up a bit by clearing out a few people. Anyone care to guess who's leaving the Pearl? It might make some people unhappy, but I promise that it's for the best. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 9: Departures:**

I woke the next morning with a warm, gentle hand sliding up and down my back. It wasn't inappropriate, but was instead rather soothing. I was tempted to go back to sleep, but then I realized that we would be leaving for the Pearl today, and decided it was best to get up.

Yawning, I closed my eyes and stretched, taking a deep breath as my back arched and several small 'pop' sounds followed. Sighing, I collapsed back on the bed and rolled over to see Jack sitting next to me on the bed, a worried look in his eyes as he gazed down at my face.

"You alright, luv?" he asked. "After what happened last night, I won't hold it against you if you want to sleep a little longer. You certainly deserve it."

I merely shook my head and smiled. "No, I'm fine," I assured him. He had obviously been the one rubbing my back, and I was touched that he cared so much about me and my feelings. It was rather endearing, and made me smile.

Jack nodded, though he didn't look convinced about my present mood. "If you say so," he replied while climbing off of the bed. "Put your boots on, we've got some more ground to cover before we head back towards the Pearl later."

Rubbing my eyes, I slowly got out of bed and pulled on my boots. I hadn't changed clothes in days, but then, neither had Jack. Two mornings ago, I'd asked if it was proper to wear the same outfit for days on end, and Jack had declared that pirates often did so because they didn't own much in the first place. Since I was a woman, however, he said that if I wanted to change, he could go and fetch a few shirts from the Pearl for me. I refused, not wanting him to travel all that way just so I could change clothes. Besides, we were going back later, anyway, and I could change then.

Sighing, I combed my fingers through my hair. It was odd not having my pearls woven into my locks, but it was easier to care for now. In the past, the most attention I'd ever given my hair was brushing a hand over it to keep it out of my face. Now, though, I had no excuse for not brushing or caring for it, and so I was embarrassed about leaving the room without having combed it out in two days.

Upon seeing me sitting on the bed, my hands toying with clumps of my hair, Jack gave me a knowing look before offering me something. I held a hand out towards him, and was surprised to find that it was a thin strip of red cloth.

"It's a ribbon," he explained. "You use it to tie back your hair. They come in different lengths and colors, so we'll get you some to take back to the Pearl with you. I can't have you fussing over your chores because your hair keeps getting in your eyes!"

Well, he was a bit right about that. For the past two weeks, Elizabeth had taken to using clean strips of white cloth from the Pearl's stores to help hold my hair back. While it was quite functional, I preferred the pretty color of the ribbon Jack had given me, and quickly began pulling the long strands back, handling the red ribbon with fingers that were still unused to tying knots.

Jack moved up behind me, and a pair of ringed hands covered mine. "Let me."

My hands dropped to my lap as Jack proceeded to tug my hair into a strange shape. I could feel him dividing it into sections and gently pulling it together, which puzzled me. What was he doing?

"Hold still another minute, Kaia," he ordered. "I'm braiding your hair back so that it looks nicer than merely pulling back and tying it."

"Is it normal for women to wear their hair in that fashion?" I asked as he continued his task. "I won't look odd, would I?"

An amused chuckle from behind made me smile. "No, it's perfectly normal, although most women put their hair up on top of their heads, or into knots at the back of their head. You'll be fine wearing the braid loose and hanging down your back, though, no worries, and the ribbon will ad a nice bit of color."

A few minutes more, and he was finished. Grateful for his help, I hugged and thanked him profusely for what he'd done. I'm not sure he enjoyed my thanks, because he seemed a bit uncomfortable afterwards. So, feeling slightly confused, I followed him downstairs to have some breakfast.

* * *

Kaia's sudden hug and thanks had had a rather unsettling affect on Jack's nerves. Normally he'd be overjoyed at receiving a hug from a beautiful young woman, but this had the opposite affect. Instead of enjoying the hug, he'd merely felt awkward about the whole thing, but he couldn't imagine why that would be. He'd never felt awkward around women, not since he'd first "discovered" them when he was fifteen years old!

'_Relax, mate_,' Jack ordered himself. '_You probably feel guilty about possibly taking advantage of the poor girl. She's not a wench, and she's inexperienced in the ways of the world, that's all_.'

This was true. Kaia was new to this world, although the art of hugging seemed universal, if they had it in the sea as well as on land. Of course, knowing _when_ to hug a man or woman was key, and Jack wasn't sure if it was right for him to enjoy an innocent hug from a woman who wasn't even from his world!

'_You're over-thinking this_,' he chided himself. '_It was just a thank-you hug for doing her hair_! _Let it go_!' It had felt nice, though…

Mentally slapping himself, Jack escorted Kaia into the dining room and over to a corner table where he ordered breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

Today's morning meal was a plate of something called 'eggs,' which was yellow and served with cooked slices of meat called bacon. Yesterday we'd had porridge, and I was thankful for the new foods to try. Jack also offered me some 'toast,' which was bread that had been cooked by the fire. A tasty and sweet coating was spread on top, which was fruit jam, and it was made out of apples. Jack ordered me a mug of a white liquid called milk to accompany it, but ordered rum for himself.

We finished our meals at the same time, and by then, William and Elizabeth had joined us. They ordered their own meals while Jack and I waited quietly; Jack occupied himself by sipping his rum as I began studying the room and it occupants with interest.

Unfortunately, there were few people to look at, most of which were men or women who worked here, and I was familiar with them already. Instead, I glanced at Jack out of the corner of my eye, attempting to study him without seeming to.

He was a very unusual man, which I knew from observing other human males around me. No other man went about with beads, braids and a bone in their hair, nor did they have that strange walk that Jack did. If I hadn't heard about him from the other mermaids, I might have been afraid of him and his odd ways, at least until I'd gotten to know him better.

I smiled to myself and lifted my half-full cup to my mouth to hide it. My sisters made him sound so daring and ferocious in a fight, as well as heroic when it came to helping a few others that were in distress. I had been fascinated and terrified by the stories told to me, and had thought that if I ever met Captain Jack Sparrow in the flesh, it would be better to run away. I knew better, now.

Half-listening, I could hear Elizabeth chatting with Will and Jack over what to do today. I had never thought that Elizabeth would be so helpful to me, even if I had saved her husband from performing Davy Jones' task in the Underworld. Thanks to her, I was adjusting to my new life on land, and even thought of her and William as my friends, as well as Bootstrap Bill.

As I finished off my milk, I attempted to savor the last bit. This was my first experience with milk, and I was trying to think about the taste of it. Smooth, cool, and a rather nice drink, it was rather rich and slightly heavy, but it went well with the bacon and eggs I'd eaten, and was very filling. The eggs had been smooth as well, but the bacon had been cooked so that it made a crunch sound as I chewed it. It wasn't unpleasant or horrible, it was just different.

Once again, I had to smile. '_Hopefully in a few months, I'll stop over-thinking about food_.'

"Ready to go, Kaia?" Elizabeth asked, her voice breaking into my thoughts.

I brought myself back to the present and looked at her. "I'm ready."

Standing, the four of us headed out into Tortuga for another day of exploration.

* * *

The day was over too quickly for Jack's liking. Kaia obviously felt the same way, because she looked disappointed at having to head back to the Pearl so soon. But leave they must, for the Pearl was good as new (or as close to it as she could get), and as Captain, Jack had to take his men out to plunder for their pay. They must leave Tortuga, though he badly wanted to help Kaia experience more of the town and what it had to offer someone like her, who still had so much to learn about being human.

Today had included an introduction to flowers, which Kaia thought were incredibly beautiful, and she was amazed as to the different colors, shapes, and scents that the flora offered at the market came in. She also seemed fascinated at the feel of the petals between her fingertips, her face filled with wonder as she looked at the dozens of bouquets being sold in the flower district.

The best part had come just after noon. One old woman had thought that Kaia was so adorable and sweet that she'd given the delighted young woman a potted plant, no charge. It was an exotic flower called lantanas, and they were flowers that grew from a small star-shaped bud to about the size of a person's finger. Lantanas came in a variety of colors, but the ones given to Kaia grew in mixtures of yellow, pink, purple, and a touch of orange.

Upon receiving the plant, Kaia had gasped and clutched the plain brown pot to her chest, her nose hovering above the blossoms while William and Elizabeth tried to pay the woman for her wares. The old biddy had shaken her head, saying how refreshing it was to see a young woman behave so innocently in a town full of whores, pirates, and criminals. She'd then waved off the protesting Turners, telling them that if they wanted to repay her, then they'd better take care of her plant and its new owner.

Once they were away from the flower stalls, Jack purchased lunch at a small eating house for the four of them. The place was decent, clean, and, most importantly, empty of any patrons when they entered, for which he was grateful. Their meal was a simple fare of beef stew with vegetables, bread with butter, and a drink to accompany it, all of which Kaia ate while carefully keeping an eye on her new plant.

When their bellies were full, Jack took Kaia through the shops one last time, the two of them trying to think of what else she might need aboard the Pearl. Elizabeth, however, had stepped forward and taken Kaia off to shop for "feminine things", leaving Jack and Will to follow behind. The men had proceeded to hand over a handful of coins to each of their ladies, and then waited outside as Kaia and Elizabeth went inside a women's shop. An hour later, the two women emerged with one bag each, and Kaia had a small sack of ribbons to wear in her hair.

'_That is why I hate shopping with women_,' Jack thought while directing the group back towards the Pearl. '_They take too bloody long to do anything, and they spend all my money_!'

Walking past the final shops on the street, Jack's eye caught on something familiar. He didn't stop, however, but merely kept walking until they reached the docks and the gangplank that let up to the Pearl's deck. Once there, he urged Will and Elizabeth to take Kaia aboard to help get her "sea legs" back, and to figure out where she was going to store that new plant of hers.

Left to his own devices, Jack quickly headed back into town for one last errand.

* * *

After setting foot on the Pearl once more, I quickly carried my new flower plant to Jack's cabin with William and Elizabeth following close behind. Inside, I spent half an hour trying to find a safe and secure place to store my beautiful flowers, but eventually gave up. It was clear to see that the pot would quickly fall off of a table, especially since the ship would always be in motion, and would eventually send the pot flying. I nearly cried at the prospect of having to leave my dear plant behind, but William came to my rescue.

"I'll create some sort of crate or holder for the pot," he hastily tried to reassure me. "You can then hang the holder on the wall so that it doesn't shift with the ship."

"Maybe you should create two," Elizabeth said, looking at the flowers' rainbow petals then out the window. "It will need sunlight, so perhaps you should put one at the rear of the ship, outside Jack's window, and another one inside so that she can bring it in and brighten up the room."

I frowned. "But won't Jack object to having you put something so permanent in his quarters?" If the man didn't like flower-scented soap in his cabin, how would he feel about flowers themselves?

Will smiled. "I'm sure he'll take it down once you're given your own room aboard the Pearl," he said. "Now, I'll get to work and be back in half an hour."

He was as good as his word, and soon I was staring at the beautiful blossoms which now hung on the wall directly across from the bed and close to the balcony window. Outside, William had put another such holder for the pot, and I was in the process of moving the plant out onto the balcony when I heard the main door to the cabin open and close.

Since I was in another room, I didn't know who had entered, but from the sound of the voice singing in there, I could tell it was Jack. Who knew that the Captain could sing so nicely?

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," was the melody he sang.

I put my flowers back on the wall and went to put my head out the door. Jack was tucking something into a large chest, humming all the while. Puzzled, I entered the room, making sure to make noise as I did so since I didn't want to surprise him. He looked up at the sound of my footsteps, the lid of the chest slamming shut as he stood.

"Kaia, luv, don't scare me like that," Jack chided me. "What are you up to?"

"William just put up some devices to hold my new plant," I replied, my eyes drifting towards the chest. "What are you doing?"

Jack vaguely waved a hand at me. "Oh, nothing, just some last minute shopping I had to do before we left port," he commented nonchalantly. "Show me what dear William's put together for you."

He didn't look too happy when he saw the flowers on the wall, but commented that, as soon as a cabin became available, he would have the devices moved there. I thanked him before moving the flowers outside to get some sunlight. Once the pot was firmly settled, I stood back and looked at them, admiring the colors as the day's light poured down on them.

"Very pretty," Jack commented from inside the cabin. "But you should bring them inside, since it'll be getting dark soon."

Sighing, I picked the pot back up and carried it inside, now putting it into the holder on the wall opposite the bed. When I turned around, I almost laughed at the frown on Jack's face; it was clear that he thought the cabin was becoming 'feminine,' and that he didn't like it. Well, until I left for my own space, this was how it would be.

'_But am I ready to live on my own_?' I thought, chewing my lower lip.

True, it was just another cabin, but what if the men attempted to harm me while I was out of Jack's sight? Elizabeth told me to always be careful, since this _was_ a pirate ship and I was a woman amongst dozens of men. So far, I had had William and Elizabeth to watch over me, as well as Bootstrap and Jack, but I had been staying under the protection of Jack's cabin at night. Would I be harmed when I was on my own?

"You know, Kaia, I've been thinking," Jack said as he put a gentle hand on my shoulder, the sparkle of his rings catching my eye.

"Perhaps it would be better if you stayed here in my cabin with me, for a little while after the Turners leave." He waved his free hand to stop my protests. "I'll move back in here, and the men will know that you really are under my protection and are not to be messed with. After a while, when they calm down and accept you, you can have the cabin that Will and Lizzie shared, savvy?"

I thought about it. It couldn't be that bad sharing the cabin with Jack; I'd been sleeping in the same bed as him for the last two nights, and had not encountered a problem with it. This new arrangement would keep me safe, and if the men know how protective Jack felt about me, then perhaps, eventually, I would be able to move into my own cabin when things were settled.

Jack grinned when I nodded my approval of the plan. "Excellent!" he declared. "Now, let me go and get my things, and we'll get everything settled before nightfall. Tomorrow we sail with the tide."

He patted me on the shoulder and whisked himself out the door, swaying back and forth as he walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving me to wonder if this might or might not be a good idea after all.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling, Jack did his best to get to sleep, but failed. The warm presence beside him was as distracting as it had been those two nights on land. Kaia's deep breathing was on the other side of the bed, which was _much_ smaller than the one they'd shared at the Crystal Tankard.

She was about a foot away, rolled on her right side and facing away from him, which didn't help matters. He could see the shimmering of her waist-long hair spread out behind her, glittering in the moonlight pouring in through the window behind his left shoulder. When was the last time he'd fallen asleep this close to a woman without having paid for it?

'_Not to mention merely sleeping and doing nothing more_,' he thought, closing his eyes and rolling onto his left side, away from Kaia.

The trouble was that he just wasn't used to having a woman sleeping in his cabin; or at least, a woman who wasn't a wench. Something like this hadn't happened since he was five-years-old, when he'd begged his mother to sleep in his bed to keep the monsters away. Of course, by now, he'd met _real_ monsters, but that was another story.

The headboard creaked, and across the room, Jack could see the colors of Kaia's flowers, thanks to the light coming in through the window. In the main room, behind his head and on the other side of the wall, Jack could hear a few loose objects shift as the Pearl tipped and moved with the waves of the harbor. Behind him, Kaia stirred, sighed, then went back to sleep. He closed his eyes, envying her.

'_Maybe I should have stayed with the men_.'

No, what would they think if he gave up his cabin to a woman? They would never take him seriously, and had only put up with it until now because they thought he was giving Kaia time to adjust to 'pirate life.'

'_Just empty your thoughts, mate_,' he told himself. '_Pretend she is a wench and maybe that'll help_.'

No, he couldn't think about Kaia that way! The girl deserved better than that. She was a child of Poseidon and a former mermaid, and should be respected for all that she had done for him and for the Turners. It was still odd sleeping next to her, though, especially when all she wore was a long, loose shirt…

Sighing, Jack closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a heavy heart. Last night, before going to bed, Elizabeth had said that she, William and Bootstrap would be leaving the Pearl in order to start their new lives together as a family. This would leave me alone with no one to talk to or to help me with adapting to the human world. What would become of me?

'_You still have the crystal, silly fish_,' I scolded myself.

The orb now hung on my neck, but I hadn't used it for weeks. Elizabeth had been kind enough to tell me everything I needed to know, and I had become dependant on her instead of the crystal. Now that would change, as the one female friend I had in the world left me to start married life with the man she loved.

Sighing, I got up and stretched. Once I felt refreshed, I pulled on a pair of brown pants, changed into a green shirt, and tied my hair back with one of the ribbons I'd purchased in Tortuga. My boots went on next, and I was ready to face the day. Jack was already seated at the large round table in the main cabin, a sad smile on his face.

"I know you'll miss them, luv," he said in a comforting voice. "I promise to bring you back to see them, though, so no worries, eh?"

"Where are you leaving them?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He shrugged. "A small island with a small town called Port Jacobs," he replied. "William should find a nice job with no problem. He's a clever man, for a Whelp."

I burst out laughing as Will and Elizabeth entered the room, closely followed by Bootstrap, who was carrying a breakfast tray. Elizabeth carried another tray, and after she set the tray on the table, we all sat down and took up a bowl of porridge. It was sweet today, though it sat heavily in my stomach.

The meal went by both too quickly and too slowly for my liking, and before I knew it, the Pearl was leaving port. It would take a few hours to reach Port Jacobs, according to Jack, and I would have to spend time swabbing the helm instead of saying goodbye to my friends. Jack wanted to give me time to spend with Will and Elizabeth, but couldn't show favoritism in front of the crew, or there would be difficulties. I understood, and went to work.

Within hours, a green spot appeared on the horizon, and soon after, we were pulling into a deserted part of the island. The small boats were prepared, and Elizabeth emerged from beneath the deck, Will following close behind with two large sacks under his arms. Bootstrap, who had been working on deck all day, stopped what he was doing and went to join his son and daughter-in-law.

I put aside my mop and bucket and ran down the steps to join them. Elizabeth smiled and held her arms out to me with a sad smile. I quickly embraced her, whispering into her ear my thanks for her help and for all she had taught me.

"It was no trouble, Kaia," she whispered back. "I'm glad that I could help you find happiness in your new life." She pulled back. "You will come and visit? Jack usually stays here in the Caribbean, since he is the Pirate Lord of these waters, so it should be no trouble or great distance to come here."

My jaw dropped. "Jack is a Pirate Lord?" I gasped. How had my sisters missed _that_ while watching him for so long?

"Aye, though it's not something I brag too much about," he declared from behind me. "Easier to keep a low profile that way."

Rolling my eyes, I gave Elizabeth a smile. "I promise to come and see you," I said, giving her one last hug. "I will have so much to talk to you about when I do."

We stood facing each other for several moments, trying to enjoy the last time we would see one another for what might be months or years. Elizabeth held my hands in hers, occasionally squeezing them reassuringly before I squeezed back.

"Ahem," Jack cleared his throat. "I hate to disturb you lovely ladies, but the tide will be shifting shortly, and you need to get going before it does, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth sighed and hugged me one last time. "If you decide you want a life on solid land, let me know," she murmured. "Jack will have to teach you how to write letters to me, but when you learn, you must tell me how you are and if you wish to stay with us for a while."

"I will," I muttered back. "Take care, Elizabeth."

I hadn't cried since becoming a human, and now would be my first time. I gave William a quick hug so he could help Elizabeth into a boat, and Bootstrap gave me a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Be sure to practice your sword skills," he said. "You'll need it on the seas."

Nodding, I gave him a hug and wished him well. He returned the hug and went to join his son and Elizabeth in the boat. The last sight I had of them was their heads vanishing over the edge of the Pearl. After that, all I could do was rush into the cabin I shared with Jack, throw myself onto the bed, and burst into tears.

* * *

If there was one thing Jack Sparrow hated in the world, it was a weeping woman. Well, he didn't hate them, exactly; it was just that he felt a sort of helplessness and male panic whenever a lady began letting tears flow, and he hated those feelings. Seeing Kaia's broken spirit, however, was more than he could take, and Jack felt that he had to assure her that she wasn't alone, even if she felt that way.

Entering the cabin, he walked towards the sea chest at the far end of the room and removed an object wrapped in brown paper. He had wanted to save it for later, but he decided that now would be best time to give it to her. Hoisting it up under his arm, Jack headed for the bedroom and slowly peeked inside. There on the bed, face down, was Kaia.

Sighing, he walked inside and put a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, she looked up, eyes filled with tears. Instead of brown orbs looked back at him, through, Jack was shocked to see that her eyes were how a startling shade of _blue_! Swallowing hard, Jack smiled and held the package out to her.

"I thought this might cheer you up, luv," he said. "Go on, rip into it, like this." He demonstrated.

Kaia sat up and took the package, her fingers copying his in removing the paper. The sadness and tears in her eyes vanished as she looked upon the sea-green gown that she had admired in the shop in Tortuga. Jack watched in fascination as the blue in her eyes vanished as well, which was good; he wasn't sure how much more strangeness he could handle from her today.

"Thank you, Jack," she said, smiling slightly. "You'll have to tell me when to wear it, though, for I have no idea when that would be."

"Aye, I promise." He hesitated. "Uh, luv, I'm afraid that Will and Elizabeth's former cabin has been confiscated by Mr. Gibbs, which is his right as first mate to have his own space, if he chooses. Therefore, you and I will have to bunk in here together permanently, and I think it would be a good idea to bring another bed in here for you to sleep in."

Kaia looked puzzled. "Why? Is there something wrong with the sleeping arrangement now?"

'_Oh, you have __**no**__ idea_,' Jack thought. Aloud, he said, "Well, I wasn't sure if you were comfortable with the idea of sharing a bed, and thought it would be more comfortable for you if we just had different places to sleep."

Gentle brown eyes full of trust looked up at him. "I don't mind," she softly replied. "I would like your presence nearby. I've already lost three friends today; I'm not sure if I could bear it if you were far away as well." She sighed. "I feel so lost without Elizabeth here to guide me. She is so strong, and so helpful…I'm afraid of not learning anything without her here to aid me in becoming more human."

Jack quickly put the dress aside and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know you feel that way, but I don't doubt that I'd feel the same, if I were in your position," he said. "But you've got me here to help you, and you've got that pretty crystal around your neck, so you aren't alone. I'll introduce you to the crew, a few at a time, and soon you'll have more friends to talk with, savvy?"

Kaia nodded her head. "Thank you," she whispered. "I owe you so much, Jack. How could I possibly repay you?"

Grinning, he replied, "By using the clothes and stuff that I bought you. We can't have you looking like a tangled bush or rag-bag, now, can we?"

She threw a pillow at his head as he ran out the door.

* * *

Smiling in spite of myself, I went and fetched the pillow as Jack fled the cabin. He didn't know it, but he had helped me more than he could ever realize it. I knew that he was a good man, and had the potential of becoming a friend, but now I knew that he genuinely cared about me and my wellbeing. I was not alone, not when I had Jack here to help me with everything I needed.

I raised a hand to my cheek and wiped away the remnants of my tears. There were still chores to do, and new adventures to look forward to. Elizabeth wasn't here to experience them with me, but I would try to remember everything so that I could tell her all about it when we next met.

'_Perhaps I should try that writing thing she spoke of_,' I thought, my hand gripping the crystal.

It warmed under my hand, and again, my mind was filled with information. I saw symbols for letters and numbers, and knew what they all stood for. To my disappointment, the crystal didn't want to give me too much information in one sitting, so I decided that Jack would have to help me put them in order and how to write like the other humans did.

But that would come in time. Right now, I had other work to do. The deck awaited, and it would not clean itself.

* * *

AN: Yes, the Turners are gone, but not forgotten! They might appear later, but I'm not sure yet. And the image I used to base Kaia's flowers on is at this site: www (dot) flickr (dot) com (slash) photos (slash) tarikb (slash) tags (slash) lantanas. They were so pretty, I had to use them! Please review! 


	11. A New Adventure Awaits

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. Someday, when Disney's poor and needs cash, I'll buy him, but until then, he's not mine.

AN: A shorter chapter this time around, but at last, it's time for the new adventures to start! What does the future hold for dear characters? Read and you'll find out. Please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 10: A New Adventure Awaits**:

A week passed, and I still could not get used to William or Elizabeth not being aboard the Pearl. It was as though something were missing in my life, and my ears kept listening for the sound of Elizabeth's voice or her footstep nearby as she came to visit. I hadn't realized how much having another woman aboard the Pearl meant to me, and I felt so alone without having her to talk to. I even missed Bootstrap, even though I really hadn't gotten a chance to know him as well as his son and daughter-in-law. I missed his strong, quiet presence, since I was sure that he was always looking out for me whenever I was on deck.

To give Jack a little credit, he _did_ try and help me adjust to life without the Turners. Since he was so busy from dawn until dark, every night he would come to the cabin and we would have supper together. Jack would then ask how I was doing, and that would lead to my asking questions or making comments about what I had seen, heard, or experienced during the day.

"If you're curious about anything, luv, you tell me or ask me what's on your mind," Jack had said the morning after the Turners had left.

Despite Jack's generous offer to become my new teacher and friend in the human world, I knew that I could not rely on him for everything. He was captain of a ship, and he had many duties and responsibilities to see to during the day. At night, when he arrived at the cabin for supper and to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet, Jack looked either relieved, tired, or both, so I tended to keep my questions to myself and not trouble him with it. Occasionally, I would ask about one thing or another, but for the most part, I kept silent in order to let him have some time to himself.

Sometimes, though, Jack would give me a funny look and ask if I had questions about anything. The concern in his eyes almost pulled the questions right out of my mouth, and before I could stop myself, I would be asking about a dozen things I had observed that day. I sometimes worried if my questions went on for too long, but Jack seemed happy to help, which made me feel better.

Today was the beginning of our second week of sea travel, and I was surprised at how I was slowly being accepted by the crew. Jack had been as good as his word at introducing me to his men, one at a time, and they slowly accepted my presence. Even Mr. Gibbs, who hadn't come close to me since first teaching me to swab the deck, now checked up on me frequently and asked how I was doing. The others weren't so open, only nodding to me as I passed by to the helm or to fetch materials to mend sails. Still, it was more than they did before, which was ignore me completely.

Strangely enough, the only other person to accept me besides Jack was Mr. Cotton. The mute old man was very kind and was constantly offering me a helping hand with something if I had difficulty. His bird was willing to become friends, too, and I always laughed whenever the parrot squawked some absurd string of words to me.

With these new friendships forming, I was beginning to feel as though I were making myself at home on the Pearl. Although I was not widely accepted yet, the men knew that I was here for good, and they learned that I was not being favored above them, so they held no grudges against me, to my relief. There was a peace aboard the Pearl now, and I savored it.

However, this peace I felt in my heart would not last long.

* * *

I woke in the morning to a slight vibration in my head. It reminded me of whenever I swam beneath a tremendous storm at sea, and how the water around me seemed to quiver as lightning flashed above. Occasionally, I'd seen lightning meet the water, and had felt its effects even miles away from where the power of the sky met the ocean's waves. Whenever a truly nightmarish storm struck the place were I was exploring, the fish panicked and swam for cover. Even the sharks did not linger when hurricanes struck; there was no use in searching for prey when death lurked above and food supplies were gone.

As a mermaid, I was forced to find underwater caves or sunken ships, hiding myself within them to wait out the dangers. Storms always terrified me, so whenever I saw the fish acting strangely or could feel the currents shift or the water vibrate in some way, I swam for cover as fast as I could. Eventually, like all of my kind did, I had slowly developed the skill of simply '_knowing_' when a storm was coming, and that it would be a good time to flee to safety.

This was what I felt today. Thus far in our journey, the weather had been calm with no storms in sight. However, last night Jack has said that I should prepare for the worst, should a storm come upon us. What if that was what I was sensing? Something was telling me that a powerful storm was approaching, and that it would be a good idea to warn Jack about it.

'_But how is that possible_?' I thought while crawling out of bed. '_How could I still know when a storm is coming when I'm no longer a mermaid_?'

None of my other sisters had kept their mermaid abilities when they lost their tails, their transformation into humans so complete that nothing except for their love of the sea remained. How could I still have the power to sense a change in the weather if I was human? If so, what other powers or abilities did I still have, and why?

'_Perhaps I am an exception_? _Could that be it_?'

No, I doubted it. I was not significant in any way, so why was I able to keep my mermaid traits when no one else had? Was there something I was supposed to do as a human, or was it because I had forsaken my immortality and life in the sea to save William Turner from the Dutchman?

My hand instantly lifted in the direction of the crystal around my neck. Surely Poseidon's gift would give me an answer? Closing my eyes, I gently wrapped my fingers around the clear orb. The answer was not what I expected.

_**You are special**_.

That was all? I was special? Why was I special? The crystal didn't tell me, so I was left wondering and full of questions. Poseidon's gift had not failed me thus far, so why had it done so now? I considered the matter.

'_Perhaps I must figure that out on my own. Nothing in life is easy, and the crystal has been helpful, but only when I need it to be. I must attempt to take the information it gives me and apply it to my new life as I see fit; no one can do that for me_.'

So I must think it through on my own. That would be difficult, but I would not give up. Everything happens for a reason, and I was determined to find out the reason for my mermaid traits remaining with me even in this strange human world.

'_But the storm_,' I remembered in horror. '_How am I to tell Jack that a storm is coming, and that it will be a terrible one_?'

Thinking rationally, I reasoned that Jack was a sailor, and a fine one at that. Surely there were signs in the air and sky that he could read, like I had read the waves and sea currents when a hurricane was close by. Jack was no fool, and the moment he realized that the weather was about to change, he would find a place for the Pearl to take shelter.

"Don't worry," I whispered to myself. "Just get through the day as though it were normal."

The problem was, I wasn't a normal human. I was a mermaid transformed into a human, and if the crew found out how strange I was –well, it just didn't bear thinking of.

* * *

As noon approached, Jack could feel that something was wrong with Kaia. The young woman was usually done with swabbing the deck by now, and yet she wasn't even halfway though yet. Could she be sick? The idea of a sick woman didn't bode well with him, so he decided to see for himself.

"Mr. Gibbs!" The first mate looked up at him. "Take the helm!"

The moment the wheel was in good hands, Jack headed over to Kaia's side, his eyes taking in the troubled and thoughtful look on her face as she mopped. He also noticed that she was cleaning the same spot over and over, which would have disturbed him if she wasn't doing such a good job of removing the dirt and grime that was already sunk into the wood.

"Problems, luv?" he asked, startling her out of her daze.

"Oh! Jack!" Kaia exclaimed, pressing a hand to her heart. "You scared me."

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. I was worried. You seem a bit preoccupied today, Kaia. Is there something you want to talk about, or perhaps ask about?"

Kaia began nibbling her lower lip, meaning that she was trying to think. The action attracted Jack's eye, and he couldn't help but watch in amusement. Was this an old habit of hers, or was it something she picked up while here on land? He couldn't imagine a mermaid chewing her lower lip; it was a rather absurd idea to him.

"I was wondering…how can you tell if a storm is coming?" she asked, glancing up at him before looking out at sea.

Now there was something he was willing to talk about! Jack immediately launched into an explanation of clouds, wind, and how to read them to see if fair or foul weather was approaching. As he spoke, however, Jack began to realize that something was wrong with the shape and flow of the clouds. They were in for a nasty piece of weather this evening.

"Luv, be a sport and take your mending tools and the cloths you have to fix into the main cabin, savvy?" he said. Kaia looked confused as he began pushing her in the direction of the stairs leading down to the main deck. "Bad weather's coming, and I've got to steer the Pearl someplace safe. I'd feel better if you're down below."

Kaia gave a quick nod of agreement. "Alright, Jack," she said, returning to her chores.

"Good girl." He then turned and headed for the helm. "Mr. Gibbs, tell the men there's a storm brewing, and that it will hit by supper. Everything that needs to be tied down or seen to immediately had better be so before the afternoon watch goes up."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied before running for the main deck.

After that, Jack was so busy steering the Pearl towards land that he didn't notice Kaia staring wide-eyed over the side of the ship.

* * *

I was glad that Jack had managed to detect the storm, though it was several hours after I had. Still, there was time to get to shore before it hit, and as the Pearl changed direction, I quietly sighed in relief. As Jack began calling out orders to the crew, however, I thought that I could hear voices talking from the other side of the railing.

'_It's coming from the water_,' I realized, peering over the side.

Indeed, the high-pitched chatter was coming from the water, and it was a sound that was known to me. It wasn't merely my ears hearing it, though I did hear the familiar clicks, squeaks, and chuckle-like sounds as most humans did. My mind heard it too, and it was in my mind that I was able to translate what the sounds actually were. They were words, but not any kind that anyone above the sea could understand. Looking directly into the water, I saw silvery shapes and dorsal fins slice through the surface of the shimmering Caribbean.

It was a pod of dolphins.

Smiling, I leaned over the railing and listened in to what the creatures were saying to one another. Mostly it was gossip and dolphin jokes about land-walkers and their ships, including how the large vessels that humans sailed on resembled the great whales, due to their similar sizes and shapes. The sleek creatures also made fun of humans because of their legs, believing that decent creatures had fins in order to move about the sea.

Not long ago, Jack had told me that to be escorted into port by a pod of dolphins meant good luck. What he didn't know was that dolphins jumped and swam around ships to mock and laugh at them. It wasn't because they were mean-spirited; dolphins were merely the jokers of the seas, and they made fun of everyone, including us merfolk. Our children frequently made friends among the dolphin pods, and it was always great fun to watch them swim and play together.

"_Poseidon's child, Poseidon's child_!"

The call took me by surprise as several young males leaped up out of the water and laughed in that mocking way of theirs. I smiled back, then remembered where I was. If someone saw me with the dolphins and seemingly friendly with them, I would be in trouble. Questions would be asked, answers would have to be given, and then I would be cast off the Pearl. Jack couldn't protect me if the entire crew wanted me gone, and I would have no choice but to leave the only place I could call 'home' in the human world.

Backing away from the railing, I turned and headed for the cabin to focus on my chores.

* * *

That night, I watched the rain pour down from dark skies, lighting blazing above right before thunder sounded across the heavens.

We had taken shelter in a cove of a small island, the high cliffs protecting us from rough waves and wind. There were tall green hills to the right side of the ship, and Jack said that once the storm was over, we would all be able to go exploring for food and to see if anything else was living here.

"Its an uninhabited island, so there are no people to deal with," Jack had told me, just as the skies began to darken with black clouds.

When the rain had started to come, I had gone to stand on the deck of the ship and savor the sensation of water flowing all over me. For a moment, I was back in the sea, my hair wet and my eyes filled with water. It was wonderful, but a firm grip on my shoulder broke through my dream-like haze. Apparently Jack had ordered Mr. Gibbs to take me inside, and so I had to go change into dry clothes and wait for the Captain to join me.

Supper tonight had been warm soup, bread, butter, and water with a bit of lemon in it. Jack said the lemon was to fight 'scurvy,' which was a sickness that sailors sometimes got while at sea. In response to that, I drank my water down quickly, not wanting to become ill. I had never been sick in my long life, though I knew what it was, and it sounded unpleasant.

It was now after supper, and Jack was at his large round table, muttering over his maps and charts while I watched the rain. The sound of the water hitting the wood above and around me, as well as the glass, was soothing, and I found myself growing sleepy. This was the first time I'd been able to listen to rain fall, and it was amazing.

"Kaia, darling, come here a minute."

I turned around and headed towards the table, taking a seat next to Jack. "What is it?"

Jack took up a large piece of parchment and put it down in front of me. "I'm thinking of going after a new sort of treasure," he said, pointing towards the paper.

Glancing down at it, I saw that it was a series of circles, one inside the other, and that each circle had markings and drawings on it. To my astonishment, Jack began moving the circles around in different directions to create an image of what looked like a cup with a ship and a trail of lines underneath it.

"What is it?" I breathed, fascinated with what he was doing.

Jack chuckled. "I've decided to go after something that no one has seen in ages." His cheerful mood grew dark. "I've seen and experienced death, luv, and it scares the hell out of me. I've been to Davy Jones' Locker, and would rather not go there ever again. Therefore, I'll have to take a desperate adventure to get the one thing that could make me immortal and keep death at bay."

My heart nearly stopped. There were very few objects that could do what Jack was talking about, and all were nearly impossible to get. A few immortal creatures of either land or sea possessed those objects that granted immortality to humans, but to get the object was to chance death itself. Which one of these did Jack know about and want?

"I'm going after the Fountain of Youth," he said, smiling broadly.

'_Oh, no, not that_!' I nearly groaned.

The Fountain of Youth was something all mermaids knew about, and knew where it was hidden. As favored children of the Sea God, he shared all of his knowledge with us, and for that we were grateful. From him we learned of The Fountain's origins, and passed it on to the next generation of merfolk.

Several thousand years ago, the gods had thought to try and make a few of their favored followers and worshipers into immortals. The followers would have no special powers, but they would live forever to serve their god or goddess as a priest or priestess of a temple. Poseidon had been partially successful in this with the creation of us merfolk as his followers, and the other gods wished to do the same.

Unfortunately, the newly immortal humans were not as loyal to their gods or goddesses as we merfolk were to ours. Mad with the arrogance of their eternal life, as well as having the divine favor of the god or goddess they served, those humans became evil and began to declare themselves above all others of their kind. Eventually, they began killing those who did not bow down and worship both the gods and their chosen favorites. In the end, all of those who had drunk from The Fountain were destroyed by the gods who had once loved them for their loyalty.

Following the deaths of all of the immortal followers, The Fountain was given to Poseidon, who as God of Water and the Sea, hid it away from the world. Only we merfolk were told of its location, for it would be terrible if humans were to drink from it again and cause terror in the world.

'_But how does Jack know about it_? _How could any human know it exists_?' I considered the matter.

If one mermaid were to mention it after she became human, then word would spread. Not all men would believe in its existence, but enough would decide to see if The Fountain were real, and attempt to make themselves immortal. I knew that most of humanity feared death, and knew that some would be tempted to try and conquer it by drinking from The Fountain's bubbling waters.

'_Of course, I can't tell Jack where it_ is,' I thought, chewing my lower lip slightly.

As a favorite of Poseidon himself, I knew where The Fountain was, and the obstacles that stood in the way of those who searched for it. Most mermaids only knew where it was; they did not know of the dangers that humans must face if they were to earn the treasure they sought so desperately.

No, I couldn't tell Jack about it. I had sworn to Poseidon that I would never tell anyone where it was or what must be done to get there. If I broke that oath, a fate worse than death awaited me.

By now, Jack was giving me a strange look. "Are you alright, luv?" he asked. "You look worried."

I forced a smile onto my face. "Of course I'm worried," I replied, my tone light. "Who wouldn't be when going after The Fountain of Youth?"

He merely chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. "Nothing to worry about, darling. I won't let anything happen to you."

Silently, I made the same vow, only to never let anything happen to _Jack_. I would make sure that he didn't fall to the dangerous traps that guarded what he was searching for. He had protected me thus far, and now it was time to return the favor. I just hoped that death didn't get either one of us on this mad adventure of his.

* * *

AN: Off to the Fountain they go, though a lot will happen before they get there! Please review! 


	12. Still One With The Sea

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: A little mermaid magic in this chapter, which I hope people won't mind; it's all part of the plot. Thanks for reading and please review!

**Chapter 11: Still One with the Sea:**

The storm lasted off-and-on for several days, and the Pearl was forced to remain in that little cove the entire time. The men came on deck whenever the sun presented itself, some to do chores while others merely savored the feel of being outside and in the warm sunlight. As soon as the sky began to cloud over again, down the crew went into the belly of the ship, muttering darkly about storms.

Meanwhile, Jack and I stayed inside the main cabin. Occasionally Jack or one of his crewmen went to go fetch our meals, but mostly it was just me and Jack sitting alone together, trying to keep ourselves amused. It wasn't that hard for me, however; I spent most of my time exploring the cabin and trying to investigate what lay within all of the containers inside the large room. Whenever I discovered something unusual or when I had a question, I turned to Jack for help.

Jack, of course, kept himself entertained by watching me poke my nose into trunks, cupboards, desk drawers, and every single little unlocked box that came into my hands. He answered my questions, and occasionally told me not to look inside certain things because they were private. Since I respected him and his privacy, I did as I was told and avoided whatever Jack asked me to.

The fourth day of the strange stormy weather, I asked Jack why it was lasting so long. He was in the middle of plotting a course for The Fountain, and I was amused at the way he muttered to himself and made faces as he worked. After a few moments of silence, I believed that he hadn't heard me, and was just deciding to leave him alone when he spoke up.

"I'm thinking that it's a nasty piece of wet on the tail of a hurricane," Jack replied, his eyes not leaving the maps in front of him. "Depending on how strong of a storm it is, this weather could last for another day or two."

"And then we'll be off for The Fountain of Youth?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

To my surprise, he shook his head. "No, we'll need to explore the island and see if there's anything we can forage, like fruits, nuts, or meat to replace the food we've been eating while we've been here. That would take a few more days, and the men will want to go exploring for fun and to stretch their legs after being stuck below decks for days on end."

Jack raised his eyes from the papers before him and glanced over at me. "I'm thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea if you and I took a stroll on the beach, once the sky clears, aye?" he asked, grinning broadly in that way of his.

I couldn't help but smile at his kindness towards me. "I would certainly enjoy a walk on the beach," I replied, turning my gaze towards the large windows and the beginning of a new rain shower. "I don't think I've been on a beach since the first time I appeared to you and the Turners."

My head turned back in Jack's direction, just in time to catch him nodding. "It's agreed, then," Jack declared while going back to his maps. "The minute we discover the storm's over, we head for the shore, savvy?"

"Savvy," I replied before going back to exploring the cabin for interesting things.

Behind me, I could hear Jack chuckle as he shuffled through his maps.

* * *

Even though he looked busy, Jack really wasn't plotting out a course to The Fountain. Actually, he wasn't plotting a course to anywhere, and instead was trying to look like he was working when he was really preoccupied with his thoughts.

'_Why the bloody hell did you offer to take her for a walk on the beach_?' he scolded himself, distantly hearing Kaia digging through another box of his belongings.

He briefly smiled at her never-ending determination to learn more about humans. She was quite inquisitive, and it was sort of fun watching her examine each and every object she came across, almost as though even the smallest bead held the secrets of the world within it. And speaking of secrets, it seemed that Kaia was hiding some of her own.

Jack quickly sobered, his eyes fixed on the map in front of him, though he didn't really see it. It was clear that, despite being human, Kaia still had some strange mermaid traits. His heart had nearly stopped when he'd seen Kaia's eyes glow blue the day the Turners left, and the image was still in his mind to this day. Not that it'd been frightening, just eerie. Actually, it had been rather interesting.

'_Especially since it's not everyday a man sees brown eyes turn to sapphire, then witnesses the blue drain away like water through a sieve_.'

And it wasn't as if anything bad had come of it. After all, Kaia's eyes had merely changed color, and nothing else had happened, so there was nothing to worry about, right?

'_Right_,' Jack thought, nodding to himself. '_Besides, its not as though the lass is going to grow fins and swim off or anything anytime soon_.' Though that _would_ be interesting…

A small crash snapped his head up. Kaia stood by his desk, shamefaced at the mess of charcoal sticks that had fallen out of the box he kept them in. Thankful for the distraction, Jack went to help clean it up. He'd done enough thinking for today, and perhaps it was time to teach Kaia how to read and write, just so she had something to do.

* * *

Another two days aboard the Black Pearl passed, and finally the skies cleared up for good. I had spent my time studying the letters and numbers that humans used, and found them fascinating. It was also fun to create words and to put numbers together, and Jack was immensely helpful in teaching me how to put words together and form sentences. Of course, I had a little bit of an advantage when it came to learning things quickly, which I made sure to use while Jack was asleep.

On the second day of learning, Jack became a bit suspicious at how I learned to read and write in one evening, and I was forced to confess to using the crystal Poseidon had given me to help me learn faster. To my surprise, he laughed.

"You're just like a pirate," he explained, still laughing. "If there's a faster, easier way of doing something, we'll find it and use it. That's the pirate way."

I joined in the laughter, and felt a bit more at ease when it came to our second day of reading and writing lessons.

Today was the third day, and when Jack had gone outside after breakfast to examine the sky, he had loudly declared that there was no sign of foul weather on the horizon. Every crewman in listening distance cheered and ran to tell their crewmates while Jack began calling for the longboats to be readied for going ashore.

While everything was being organized and chores were being done, I paced inside the cabin, impatient about getting to go on land. Jack had thought it best for me to be out of the way, and I had reluctantly agreed to stay inside until he came to fetch me. Now I was bored, and very much wanted to see what everyone was doing and how it was coming along.

The door to the cabin swung open and Jack swayed in, a pleased look and a smile on his face. Seeing me standing there, his smile became a huge grin as he approached me.

"Good news, luv!" he said still grinning widely. "The crew's all ready for their time ashore, and its time for you and I to disembark."

Jack then offered me his hand, which I accepted, and the two of us headed out onto the deck. The other boats had left, leaving only one for me, Jack, Mr. Cotton, and Mr. Gibbs to follow. I went to the side of the ship and climbed into the longboat, aided by Mr. Gibbs, who held onto my arm until I was fully seated in the front of the boat. Jack followed close behind and took a seat to my right. Once we were all situated, the boat was lowered and we were headed off towards the shore.

I looked all around me as we moved further away from the Pearl and closer towards land. The men had already reached their destination, but Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton didn't seem in much of a hurry to get there. Surprisingly, the water here was very calm and smooth, though there was a slight wind coming from somewhere that sent ripples along the surface of the water.

Curious, I reached over the side of the small boat and trailed my fingers along the water's surface, smiling at the tickling sensation it brought. The sudden feel of something solid pushing my fingers upwards caused me to cry out in surprise, alarming the others in the boat as well. Jack pulled out his pistol in case it was a threat, but when I took a closer look over the side, I saw it was a dolphin!

Laughing, I reached out and urged Jack to put his weapon away. "It's only a dolphin, Jack," I said, smiling at him. "Oh, look there are the rest of the family!"

True enough, the entire pod was swimming close by. It must have been the same one I had seen swimming alongside the Pearl when we were heading towards the island, looking for shelter from the storms! It was probably the same reason the pod was here as well.

"It's alright, they don't mean any harm," I assured the others. "They're probably here to hide from the same storm we were. Once we're in shallow water, they won't bother us."

The others seemed calmed by my words, though my heart was sitting like a stone within my chest. I could clearly hear what the dolphins were saying to one another, understanding them as clearly as I had while I was a mermaid. As Poseidon's children, we had the ability to speak to and understand other sea creatures, and they could understand us. It was a common trait for merfolk, but I doubted that humans would be so welcoming of a woman who could talk to sea animals as easily as she did with human people.

"_**Come swim with us**_!" one young calf cried out to me.

"_**Yes, come join us**_!" called a female. "_**The water is so warm and lovely today**_!"

I closed my eyes and tried to shut them out. I truly did want to join them, but dared not. I could no longer breathe underwater, and had no idea how to swim without my tail. Legs just didn't seem effective when it came to swimming, and I did not want to drown!

"You alright, luv?" Jack asked, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

Forcing a smile onto my face, I said, "I'm alright. They just gave me a fright, that's all."

He accepted that excuse, and when the boat slid up on shore, Jack offered me his hand to assist me out onto the sand. I smiled at the crunch sound my boots made as I walked, and while the men pulled the boat further up on shore, I looked around.

Trees and plants were everywhere that I looked, and I could smell the numerous strange scents that they gave off. The men were already heading up into the green parts of the island, their weapons cutting pathways for them to move through. I could hear boots crushing vegetation as the men worked to find food and water for the ship. Turning around, I was surprised to find myself face-to-face with Jack.

"Alright, darling," he said while stepping up in front of me. "Feel free to explore the sand, but don't go into the jungle without someone like me or Gibbs with you, savvy? I don't want you getting hurt."

Turning my head to the left, I saw that his right hand was pointing towards a strip of rock and sand that headed out into the water.

"I don't want you going beyond that point, otherwise I can't see you and know where you are. If you need anything, give me a shout, savvy?"

I nodded. "How long will we be here? On land, I mean."

He shrugged. "A few hours at least. Take your time exploring, and have fun. If you aren't here by lunch, I'll come get you."

With that he left me to my own devices. Unsure as what to do next, I thought that perhaps I would explore that long strip of land that reached out into the water. Who knows, it might be interesting to look at.

* * *

Jack watched Kaia head towards the one place he didn't want her to go: the little jetty that reached out into the water like a natural dock. He didn't know what he would do if she fell in and he couldn't save her from drowning, but hopefully she had enough sense to keep as far away from the water as possible. She wasn't a mermaid anymore, and he desperately hoped that Kaia remembered that each time she went near large bodies of water.

With a sigh, Jack turned to give instructions to his men, making sure that Cotton would stay and guard the boat, and that his parrot would go and yell out for the men to return when noon came. Parrot was usually good about that sort of thing, and that trait made Jack grateful for the annoying feather duster.

Meanwhile, he ordered his first mate into the jungle to help find food. Gibbs nodded and turned to join the men, leaving Jack to his own devices. Since he didn't want to disturb Kaia and her exploration of the island, he decided to do something useful…which would be following Kaia at a safe distance so that she wouldn't notice him keeping an eye on her.

Humming, Jack headed off after his charge.

* * *

Closing my eyes, I savored the scent of saltwater in the air and the feel of the wind in my hair. Very few times in my long life I had experienced the wind in my hair, usually when I had been dripping wet and the wind had caused me to shiver with cold. Now my hair was dry, and I loved that the wind could toss it up in the air and make it dance. It was wonderful.

The sound of a dolphin's laughter pulled my attention towards the end of the rock-and-sand strip that Jack had set as my boundary point. Right now I stood at the beginning of it, nervous about approaching the end where the dolphins were. If I fell off, I would not be able to swim towards safety, but surely the dolphins would help me? They were very helpful creatures, and were friendly towards mermaids, so they were bound to save me if I fell in.

Glancing around, I saw that Jack was the only one nearby, though he was halfway between me and the longboat. He wouldn't be able to see or hear what I was doing unless he came right up beside me, so why not take a chance? The other men weren't in sight, they were busy doing the work assigned to them, so what was there to be frightened of?

That decided me. I slowly walked forwards, my booted feet finding secure places to step on the dry rock and sand. With no waves crashing up around me, the risk of slipping was small, but I was still careful of my movements. Taking slow and steady steps, I finally reached the end of the natural "dock" and knelt down. The water was close, and almost straight down from where I was, making it easy for the dolphins to come close and not risk being smashed up on sharp rocks. It also helped that there were no waves of any sort, which made this cove as calm as a pool of water.

"Hello," I whispered, wondering if they would understand me now that I was human.

The entire pod approached, most of them staying to my left and out of sight of Jack and the longboat. A young calf looked up at me.

"_**Hello**_!" Judging from the voice, it was a male.

"What are you all doing here, away from the sea?" I asked while leaning forwards slightly. "Surely it is safe enough to return there now that the storms are over?"

One female, which I judged was the head of the pod, tilted her head up as though to get a better look at me. "_**The storm has chased away much of our prey**_," she explained, though it sounded as if she expected me to know this already. "_**When we took shelter here, we found some of our food had fled here as well. We are staying until the seas return to their normal ways**_." She eyed me curiously. "_**What has happened to your tail, Poseidon's daughter**_?"

Sadness gripped my heart as a longing for home washed over me. A longing to swim within the warm, clear blue waves of the Caribbean tore at me, and for a moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to dive in with the dolphins and play with their young ones while we all hunted for food amongst the fishes. But it was not to be, and I forced myself back to my senses. I was human now, and that was how I would stay.

"I gave up my tail so that I could save a few humans from broken hearts and spirits," I replied, feeling as though I would cry.

The dolphins offered me their sympathy and admiration for my deed, though the younger ones thought it a foolish choice. I let them have their opinions as I fought to compose myself and try to understand why I still had my mermaid abilities. Could the crystal, or even Poseidon himself, be behind this? Was it some sort of gift to soften the blow of becoming human? If so, would these abilities fade as I became more and more human?

I blinked and felt tears running down my cheeks. The dolphins chattered, alarmed at my saddened state, and proceeded to try and cheer me by making jokes. Finally, after several moments, I smiled a bit and enjoyed their jokes and their talk about nothing, allowing myself to savor this moment and the familiarity it offered. I had always loved talking with dolphins, who were dubbed the 'clowns of the sea,' and they always managed to lift me out of whatever dark emotion I was in.

"Thank you," I whispered to them.

"For what, luv?" asked a familiar voice behind me. It was Jack.

* * *

He had known that something was up the moment Kaia had approached the end of the natural pier and knelt down on her knees, bending over the edge to gaze into the water. It looked as though she were talking to someone, though there was clearly no one there. Had she gone mad? He decided then and there to see what was going on.

Hurrying down the beach, Jack kept his footsteps quiet and swift as he stole up behind her. Kaia had looked back only once, and that was when she had first bent over to look at the water at the end of the 'pier' to see if anyone was close by. At that time, he had been quite a distance away, but when he had seen her strange behavior, Jack had taken advantage of her preoccupation to see what he could learn about the intriguing female.

He was surprised to see a pod of dolphins swimming around the left side of the natural pier, their attention focused on Kaia. What was even more astounding was that the animals seemed to be talking to the young woman, and that she seemed to listen and understand what they were telling her.

"Thank you," Kaia suddenly whispered, her voice sad.

"For what, luv?" he suddenly blurted out. Wincing, Jack began to mentally kick himself for speaking before he thought.

Kaia whirled around, a stunned look on her face as she stood up to face him. The dolphins let out cries of alarm and swam off, leaving him alone in this awkward moment with a young woman whose eyes were a faintly glowing blue. That made Jack wonder. Would her eyes always turn blue when she was sad? They had changed color after the Turners had left, but had changed back to their usual brown after he had managed to cheer her up. If her eyes glowed blue when she was sad, that would be immensely helpful in guessing her mood aboard the Pearl. It would also help Jack in his quest to keep her happy and content.

Shaking his head, Jack brought himself back to the present. Kaia was staring up at him with a worried and fearful expression, and now he would have to try and sooth those fears before things got out of hand.

"Sorry, Kaia, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to return to the Pearl for lunch. I'm positive that Gibbs has found some nice fresh fruits for you to try, and perhaps a few of the men have killed a wild boar or animal they found, so there'll be fresh meat available for a while, after they roast it."

Kaia opened her mouth, and Jack headed off what he knew was coming. "A wild boar is a wild pig," he explained. "It's an animal. I'll show you an image when we're back on the ship, aye?"

She nodded her head and accepted the hand that he offered her. "Lunch sounds wonderful," Kaia replied, though she still looked rather uncomfortable and scared.

Jack chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to think of a delicate way to approach this. Kaia clearly didn't want him to know she still had some magical abilities from her mermaid days, and he could understand that. If he had been one of those gutless, greedy, merciless pirates, he would certainly take advantage of everything Kaia had to offer in the ways of magic, and not care about her feelings.

'_Good thing I'm not like that, then_.' Taking a deep breath, Jack turned and gave Kaia a kind smile.

"Nice trick you did with those animals," he commented. Though his voice was casual, he could still feel her tense at his words. "They must know you for a former mermaid, to come so close. Or did you bribe them with some sort of fish you found washed up on shore?"

Jack could almost hear Kaia's mind working as she tried to think up an explanation, and he was eager to hear what she would come up with.

* * *

I was ready to collapse with relief at hearing Jack ask whether I had bribed the dolphins to approach me by offering them food. He had unknowingly opened a door for me to escape through, and I had to think quickly.

Keeping my voice steady, I replied, "Yes, the storm seemed to have caused some dead fish to wash up onshore, and when I saw the dolphins, I used the fish I found in order to draw them nearer."

Jack nodded. "I tried to do the same thing when I was a boy. Always wanted the sea creatures to come closer, but they never did." He turned and gave me a playful smile. "They must have known me for the naughty boy that I was back then."

I couldn't hold back a burst of laughter at that. Yes, Jack Sparrow must have been a handful when he was younger. My giggles had subsided by the time we reached the longboat, and Jack assisted me inside before joining me, Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton as he again took a seat next to me.

Within minutes we were at the Pearl, and the boat was being lifted to the deck. Again Jack helped me out, and let me into the cabin before going to fetch our lunch. When he was gone, I heaved a heavy sigh. I'd barely gotten out of this troublesome spot, and would have to be more careful. The last thing I needed was to be hated and possibly killed because of my abilities, and I would have to pray that my mermaid powers vanished before they were discovered. My life probably hung in the balance, and I would have to guard it with all I had…even if it meant leaving the Pearl.

'_Hopefully it won't come to that_,' I thought, wrapping my arms around myself while I waited for Jack to return.

* * *

Walking back towards the cabin, Jack smiled proudly as he bore the lunch tray in his hands. Kaia was indeed almost a pirate; she lied like one, anyway, and Jack liked to think that it was because he was rubbing off on her (which he considered a good thing). She was nervous about confessing her abilities to him for now, but he knew that she would trust him with it one day. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

AN: Please review! Thanks! 


	13. Sword Lessons

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. Someday, when Disney's poor and needs cash, I'll buy him, but until then, he's not mine.

AN: I think I should warn everyone that there will be no updates the week of Thanksgiving, meaning Nov. 19th-23rd. I will be on vacation, but will update the following week. In the mean time, I hope you have fun reading, and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 12: Sword Lessons:**

After our stay at the island to recover and restock our supplies, Jack ordered the Pearl back out to open sea, intent on finding The Fountain of Youth. The men had been told of our destination, and were eager for an adventure, particularly one that that could lead them to immortality.

I, on the other hand, was very nervous and frightened. I couldn't tell Jack what I knew about the Fountain, nor could I hint about the dangers we would face or the tests he must master in order to win the magical water he sought. In theory, it was supposed to be a short journey, but with the obstacles in our way, it could be months or years before we would find the Fountain!

'_Not that I can tell him that_,' I thought while trying to swab the deck.

We'd left the island only yesterday, and I was already terrified for Jack, the crew, and the Pearl. Poseidon had made the journey to those waters difficult in order to test those who desired to drink from it, but if a man wanted it badly enough, they would be able to get past the monsters that stood in their way and find the Fountain if they were worthy. It wouldn't be easy for any of them, though I would have been able to get to it easily enough.

'_But that was when you were a mermaid_,' a small voice in my head reminded me. '_You are human now, and are as vulnerable to death as any mortal is. Do you really think Poseidon's guardians of the Fountain will let you through without a scratch or without earning your way to there beside them_?'

That was a good question. I doubted that any mermaid tried to find their way to the Fountain after they had become human, so once again I would be a unique case amongst my people. Mermaids had, in fact, gone in search of the mystical fount, and had been admitted with no difficulty because we were already immortal and had no use for the water. These daring mermaids had merely wanted to see the Fountain for themselves, and once they had, they had gone on with their lives, completely forgetting the experience.

Sighing, I went back to scrubbing the deck, my mind going through the list of creatures that guarded it. I believed that Jack would be able to get around all of them, clever man that he was, but I wasn't going to put too much hope on that. Jack might be a great pirate and a good man, but even _he_ would shudder at the sight of some of those creatures. Most men who had seen them never came back to tell what it was they encountered, leaving no history or idea of what protected the Fountain.

Back to work I went, humming a pirate song under my breath while my mind tried to focus on anything except Jack being eaten alive by monsters.

* * *

Something was bothering Kaia, and Jack didn't like it. She'd been uneasy since they left for the open sea, and he had merely shrugged it off as homesickness. The more he considered it, though, the more Jack felt that Kaia was frightened about the newest adventure he was heading out on.

'_Which is understandable_,' he thought to himself. '_The lass has never been out on an actual pirate adventure before, so of course she's scared and nervous_.'

It didn't help that she didn't know how to fight, either. William and Bootstrap had begun sword lessons with her, but that had been weeks ago, and Kaia hadn't touched a weapon since. Any one of the men could teach her how to shoot a pistol, but that would only last for two shots, at the most, and then where would she be? It wasn't as though he or Gibbs could keep an eye on her forever, and no place was safe when the Pearl was in a fight.

'_Especially with enemies swinging aboard and attacking anything that moves_.'

Just the idea of Kaia getting hurt twisted Jack's gut into knots. He couldn't imagine someone hurting a girl so innocent and curious about life. Unbidden, thoughts of Kaia getting shot or stabbed flew into his head, causing him to seize the helm in a death grip.

'_I won't let anything happen to her_,' Jack silently vowed as he turned to watch Kaia work at her chores.

The girl would definitely need some lessons in weaponry and fighting, soon. Who knew what kinds of things could happen to her on their way to the Fountain of Youth, or what monsters the crew might face? Yes, he would have to arrange that immediately, if not for Kaia's sake, then for his own peace of mind.

* * *

I was surprised when, over breakfast, Jack told me that I wasn't to clean or do any chores today.

"I've got something else planned for you today," he'd declared over our meal of porridge, toast and jam. "It's more important than your chores, and I've got others filling in for you, so no worries, luv."

Shrugging, I finished eating and followed him up on deck, eager to see what it was I would be doing today. To my surprise, Jack led me up to the wide open space of the helm's deck, where we were joined by Mr. Gibbs, who had an unsheathed sword in one hand, and by Mr. Cotton, who was at the wheel. Mr. Gibbs looked rather nervous as Jack approached him and took the sword, the older man whispering frantically to his Captain as I came closer. Jack whispered a brief reply before unsheathing his own sword and walking over to me.

"Today, you're going to learn how to fight like a pirate," Jack declared while handing me the blade.

I accepted the sword and swallowed nervously. I hadn't handled a weapon in weeks, and now I was terrified that I would hurt someone, or worse, that someone would hurt _me_. Of course, if it were Jack providing the lessons, then I had nothing to worry about. Jack wouldn't hurt me.

'_I hope_.' I swallowed nervously again as Jack pulled out his sword and took a stance.

"First, you learn how to block and parry," he said. "Gibbs, you help the lass with finding her footing, savvy?"

Mr. Gibbs shuffled over and knelt, his hands adjusting my feet so that I stood in the right position. Jack nodded his approval. "Alright, now, raise your sword and try and block me."

Trying my best not to whimper, I focused my attention on Jack, his sword, and his movements, and did the best that I could. His attacks were slow, but still quick enough to be surprising when he swung at me. To my relief, my senses were able to swing my sword so that I could sweep his aside or block it entirely, thereby successfully protecting myself from him.

"Very good," Jack said with a nod. "Now, we're going to move around a bit, so stand on the balls of your feet. It'll help you move better and faster."

The balls of my feet? What were those? My eyes darted to Jack's, but since his body movements were so odd in the first place, I didn't know what he was doing. I looked over at Mr. Gibbs and saw him glancing at me, then at his feet. He seemed to be bouncing, and when he raised his eyes to look at, one of his eyebrows quirked, almost as though he were hinting at something.

My eyes widened. '_Oh, I understand_! _I know what Jack's talking about now_!' I immediately began to bounce on the thick front part of my feet, which made Jack smile.

"Very good, luv," he said while twitching his sword back and forth slightly. "Now, try and block me when I come at you."

For a while this went on, Jack calling out what moves he was going to make next and how I should make myself ready for when he did. Gibbs was there, too, occasionally lifting one of my hands, bending one of my arms, or pulling forward or back on my shoulders to get me into position. My mind was swirling with the new stances and everything being taught to me, and by the time lunch came, I was hungry, sweaty, and aching.

Jack came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well done," he cheerfully said. "Of course, that's just blocking, and you'll have to practice it every day for an hour or so. Gibbs and Cotton would be best to help you with that, if I'm busy at the helm, since they'll be gentler on you than the others would."

I nodded in agreement. "Will you be helping me as well, Jack? I'm sure that the others will be able to stand at the helm in your place for a while, if you do. Surely their sense of direction is as good as yours is when it comes to finding the Fountain."

He gave me an amused look as we entered the cabin, the table already set with our noon meal. "Oh, luv, don't tell me I forgot to inform you about my special compass!" Jack playfully exclaimed, smirking arrogantly as I gazed up at him with confused eyes. "Ah. Well, then, I'll do that after we feed ourselves."

As I ate my seafood stew and bread, I realized that never had I been so hungry in my life, not even after I'd joined the Pearl and begun doing chores. Swabbing the deck and mending cloth weren't as tiring as practicing weaponry, but even when William and Bootstrap had been teaching me, they had been far easier to practice on than Jack.

'_Probably because Jack is a pirate, and pirates don't fight fairly_,' I reasoned to myself, shifting my eyes to look at him. '_Jack wants me able to protect myself from harm, and this is the way to do it_.'

Our meal was over quickly, and after the dishes were cleared away, Jack sat back in his chair and grinned at me. "Now, as to that compass of mine, I'll tell you what's so special about it."

I watched as he removed it from his belt and set it on the table, his fingers gently tapping on the top of it. I had never really seen the device before, though I had frequently noticed it dangling on his belt. Leaning forward, I admired the black outer case with the chipping silvery-white paint along the edges and sides of it. There was a rounded dome top and a little gold latch to keep it closed on one side, and on the other was a long black cord to attach it to a belt. Jack's fingers flipped the lid open, and I admired the wobbling gold pieces, the small black numbers, the little arrow, and the red, blue, and orange lines that made up the interior. It was a beautiful and marvelous thing.

"What does it do?" I asked, having never seen one before and thus not understanding what it was for.

"Well, a normal compass tells a man which direction he's going in," Jack explained while running a finger along the table, beside the compass. "However, mine is quite special."

I looked at him in confusion. "Special? How special, and in what way?"

He grinned broadly and sat back in his chair. "My compass points towards whatever the person holding it desires most in the world."

My eyes turned back towards the compass sitting there on the table, the little arrow doing nothing but sit there idly as my heart pounded in my chest. If this pointed to whatever Jack wanted most, then he would have no trouble finding the direction of the Fountain, no matter where it was hidden. Even if Poseidon chose to move it elsewhere, Jack would be able to find it.

'_He has to face the other dangers guarding it, though_,' whispered that little voice inside my head. '_You know what stands between him and the treasure he seeks. Whether you choose to help him succeed in his quest is entirely up to you_.'

"Luv? Kaia, can you hear me?"

I snapped back to earth. "Oh, sorry," I said, blinking at my eyes still gazed at the compass. "Does it really work? Could I try it?"

Jack shrugged. "Go ahead."

Slowly, I picked up the compass and looked at it. For a moment, it spun in place, making me dizzy as I stared at it, wondering where it would point to. My breathing stopped when I saw it slow, the arrow pointing directly towards Jack!

'_But I don't want Jack_!' I thought, trying to fight the panic that was surely showing on my face.

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with Jack; he was as handsome as any male I'd ever seen, human or otherwise, and he was so kind and protective and courteous that, if he weren't a pirate, I'd think him a perfectly good and trustworthy man. I had never expected to find such a welcome from humans, and yet this pirate captain was treating me as though I'd been human all my life.

'_Is that why the compass is pointing towards Jack_?' I wondered. '_Is it because I've grown so fond of him that I can't bear to have some sort of harm come to him_?'

Yes, that had to be it. I merely wanted to protect Jack from harm, nothing more than that. Besides, I truly would be sorry if he were hurt or killed on this rash adventure of his, especially after he had been so good to me.

By now I could feel his eyes on me, so I snapped the compass closed and set it back on the table, praying that he wouldn't pick it up and discover what it had shown me.

* * *

The minute Kaia opened the compass and looked at it, Jack had instantly become worried. The panicked expression on her face, coupled with the fact that she had gone pale as a sheet, caused him to think that she was becoming ill. As she continued to stare at the instrument in the palm of her hand, he thought that perhaps the compass was reacting strangely to Kaia simply because she was a former mermaid, and that the powers she still had were affecting it.

Jack was immensely relieved when she finally set the compass down and sat back in her chair. He was sorely tempted to ask what it was it had pointed to, but the look on Kaia's face convinced him not to. In fact, it was probably better if he cancelled the afternoon sword lessons so that she could clear her mind and get some rest.

"Well, I'm off to the helm," he said, snatching up the compass while rising from his chair. "You stay here and get some rest. Take a nap, Kaia, you look ready to faint."

Kaia nodded, the color slowly coming back into her face. "I believe I shall do that," she muttered as she too rose from her seat. "Should I swab the deck later?"

He shook his head. "Let the men do that. If they cause a stir, I'll tell them that you're overworked from the weapon's practice, and, once you've had your rest, you'll make up for it tomorrow." Jack patted her on the shoulder before gently squeezing it. "When you're recovered, come up to the helm. Some fresh sea air will do you good."

A moment later, he was out the door. His mind, however, stayed behind, the whole of it entirely focused on the woman he had left alone in the cabin.

* * *

It was night when I awoke from my nap, the strain of the day's exercise and the experience with the compass having drained all of the energy out of me. The only reason I was awake was because I smelled something delicious in the next room, and my stomach was grumbling at me. I proceeded to swing my feet over the side of the bed, pull on my boots, and see what was for supper. There was already a dirty plate there, meaning that Jack had already eaten and was probably on deck.

I ate my meal of unshelled boiled lobster, sliced bread and fruit, drank down a glass of lemon-flavored water, and went out to join Jack. He was at the starboard side of the Pearl's helm, looking at the sea through a tool called a spyglass. There was a frown on his face, which made me worry. I placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look down at me. He saw my worried look and smiled a little, even if it was a bit forced.

"No worries, darling," he said as he turned his attention back towards the sea. "Just thought I saw some islands over there, though I could swear that there aren't any in this part of the Caribbean."

Something nagged me in the back of my mind, causing me to request the spyglass for a moment. He handed me the glass, and as I looked through it, I knew I was right.

It wasn't an island. It was a giant sea serpent.

I swallowed nervously while trying to hide my emotions. Sea serpents were one of the many dangers that lurked in the depths of the ocean, but this one was the largest I'd ever seen, and I had seen many. They did not harm us merfolk unless provoked, but they loved to feast on humans and their ships. They could be very clever and brutal, mostly attacking during storms so that humans would always blame the weather and never a monster of a ship going down.

I thought to warn Jack about it, but reconsidered. As long as we remained a long distance away, we would be fine. If this serpent had surfaced and wasn't moving, then it had already fed and was sleeping. It would never know we were here, with the wind and water carrying away our scent.

"I don't think we should worry about that," I said with a casual shrug. "I thought islands appeared and disappeared all the time in the Caribbean?"

Hiding one of my hands behind my back, I clenched my fingers, hoping that Jack would not ask anymore questions. Thankfully, he frowned, but nodded.

"Aye, I suppose that's true," he admitted. "Islands do tend to pop up every once and a while, and it's been years since I've been down this route. This might just be one of those, given how tiny they are."

To my relief, Jack tucked away his spyglass and turned towards me, a real smile on his face this time. "You've slept a good part of the day away. I wouldn't be surprised you're unable to sleep tonight."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "The only reason I woke up is because of dinner sitting in the main cabin," I replied with a smile of my own. "Then I decided that some fresh air would be nice before going to bed."

"And speaking of bed, I believe it's time for me to turn in as well," Jack stated. "I've got a full day tomorrow, but you're welcome to stay here, if you'd like."

That sounded like a good idea, so I bid Jack goodnight and watched him disappear into the main cabin. In the quiet of the night, I listened to the waves lapping against the ship and wondered how I was going to make it through this adventure without betraying anything I knew to Jack.

* * *

Kaia had been lying to him, that much was obvious. As a pirate, Jack could see, smell, hear and sense a lie no matter who was telling it, and Kaia had been lying. The panic in her eyes, as well as the tenseness of her body had told him that she had seen something he hadn't, or that he didn't recognize at first glance, and she had made up a story to cover it up.

'_And I know for sure that that was no island_,' he thought while crawling into bed, keenly aware of the cold emptiness that was Kaia's side of the mattress.

No, the image he had seen through his spyglass had shown a green surface that was too glossy for land, and the back of it looked like a serpent's smooth, scaled skin.

'_It looked like the back of a lizard or a snake_.'

Could it have been a sea serpent, one of the large demons of the deep that ate whole ships for breakfast and still wanted more? If so, then why hadn't Kaia said anything? Surely she recognized the creature for what it was! Why hide the fact that it was a dangerous monster?

_**Perhaps she's trying to protect you**_, whispered a voice in the back of his head. _**If the beastie wasn't a threat at present, then she certainly wouldn't want you going after it on some foolish attack**_.

Jack pushed the idea aside. He could take care of himself. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow. It was Kaia that needed protecting, and as he drifted off to sleep, that was what he was determined to do.

* * *

AN: Hmm, me thinks that Jack's growing fond of our mermaid. Please review! 


	14. Drawing Ever Closer

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: I'm back! Here is long, exciting chapter to make up for not updating last week. I hope that everyone enjoys it and will leave a review. Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter 13: Drawing Ever Closer:**

The following day after Jack and I had sighted the sea serpent, I woke with my stomach in knots and a sense of dread as we moved ever closer towards the Fountain. Jack was already up and about at very early hours, which left me alone with my thoughts on how to keep us alive on this voyage. I knew that I couldn't keep lying to him, especially when we were going to encounter the numerous trials involved in finding the Fountain. A few too many excuses and lies would soon make it clear that I was hiding information from everyone, and when that happened, Jack would be furious with me.

But what could I do? I couldn't tell him where the Fountain was, especially since he'd be able to find it easily with his magic compass, nor could I tell him about the monsters and other creatures that we would have to face, not without breaking my word to Poseidon! I couldn't betray Him, even if I was no longer a mermaid and bound to the vows I had taken in my old world.

'_But I can't betray Jack, either_.'

I sighed. No, I couldn't do that to the one man who had treated me so well. I couldn't tell him anything, but I could protect him to the best of my abilities. Although I was no longer a Child of the Sea, I had been left with some of my mermaid powers; the problem was that I didn't know which of my powers were still with me.

'_And I doubt that doing a trial-and-error test would be a good idea_,' I thought, rolling out of bed and rubbing my eyes.

Then again, I really had no choice in the matter. I had no idea which of my powers were still with me, and they only seemed to appear whenever I truly needed them. It would be as much a test for me as it would be for Jack as he searched for the Fountain.

For now, however, it was time to get to work and pray that we didn't have anymore unpleasant encounters.

* * *

Staring at the horizon, Jack frowned as he steered the Black Pearl into a tiny port town so that they could resupply the ship. They had taken a few bushels of fruit and some fresh meat from the island they had sheltered at, but now those had run out and the galley was in sore need of fruits, vegetables, dried meat, and fresh water, all of which had been consumed while the Pearl had been tucked away from the harshness of Mother Nature.

Port Oliver was a small, but prosperous town, and it would be difficult to resupply on anything once they were fully on the scent of The Fountain of Youth. Jack wanted to waste as little time as possible when it came to this adventure, which was why the Pearl was here for only two days, perhaps three at the most.

'_More shot, powder, and cannonballs for down below_,' he thought, creating a mental checklist as the ship headed towards land.

As the Pearl drove forwards, Jack could hear the chattering laughter of dolphins, and smiled. It was always a good sign when the mischievous little beasts escorted a ship into port, and he could certainly use the luck, especially when it concerned a certain young lady.

Jack sighed and griped the wheel just a little tighter as the subject of his thoughts walked into view, immediately heading for the mop and bucket that she needed to do her chores. Kaia had certainly fit in well among the crew, and the men seemed to have accepted her, even if they still avoided direct interaction with her. A friendly wave, a tiny smile, or a curt nod, that was all Jack needed as proof of the crew's positive attitude towards her.

'_Besides, the lass works hard and without complaint, and she does her best to avoid asking for help from anyone, so there's really nothing for the men to suspect her of, like being weak or a burden on them_.'

It also helped that Gibbs and Mr. Cotton liked Kaia. Hell, even Cotton's bloody parrot liked her, and the bird was fond of biting anyone that it didn't like or that made it angry. And the sword lessons out on deck also sent the message that Kaia was off limits to the crew, especially if they tried to force themselves on the poor thing. Three days of lessons weren't much help in improving Kaia's fighting abilities, but they were perfect in telling the men to keep their distance.

At that moment, the Pearl pulled into the calm waters of Port Oliver's harbor, leaving the dolphins behind in the open ocean as Jack pulled up to the docks. Since Port Oliver was so small, there was no harbormaster to speak of, just a little sign-in sheet at the entrance to the dock area, which Jack would put both his alias name and the Pearl's on when he went into town. No doubt Kaia would want to go as well, but he couldn't allow that, not this time.

'_Too much to do, too little time to do it in_,' Jack reasoned as the Pearl slowed to a stop and he began shouting orders for the anchor to be lowered.

Since the Pearl was here for so short a time, Kaia would get very little in the way of amusement. They were here to restock the galley and the weapon's stores, and perhaps have a drink in a tavern, but that was all. Jack himself would be too busy overseeing the loading of the goods onto the Pearl, and he didn't trust any of his men to take Kaia into town, not for one minute. Well, except Gibbs and Cotton, but they would be too busy working to do much else.

Thirty minutes later, the men were ashore, and only Kaia, Jack, Marty the Dwarf and Mr. Cotton were left. Cotton and Marty were to be the watchmen for the day, which left Jack alone to deal with Kaia, who was patiently standing by the top of the gangplank. She was looking up at him with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes, and he knew that she wanted to go ashore and see what the town had to offer her.

Wincing, Jack approached the eager young woman. "Sorry, luv, but since we're only here for a day or two, I can't let you go ashore. The men will be busy doing the work I've set them out to do, and even if they get done early, they'll only have enough time to grab a quick drink at a tavern before heading back here. I'm sorry."

The disappointment on Kaia's face nearly ripped his heart in half. "I understand," she replied while putting on a brave face. "I'll go finish swabbing, then work on my letters and numbers before lunch."

Before he could stop her, Kaia was heading up to the helm, picking up the mop and bucket from where she had left them when Jack had called all the men together for their assignments. The slump in her shoulders made him cringe, and he suddenly felt obligated to make it up to her.

"Wait, Kaia!" he called while racing up behind her. She turned around. "Put those away, you and I have more important work to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

Jack tucked his thumbs into the top of his belt and smiled. "This may be the last chance we get at having a clear deck for weapon's practice, so I suggest you go get your sword and be ready to fight in ten minutes."

Kaia's eyes widened as she practically dropped her mop where she stood before racing down for the cabin. Jack chuckled, happy that he had managed to find a way to keep the two of them busy, and to wipe that sad look off of Kaia's face. Though this might be his last chance at having a nice mug of rum on land for several months, making Kaia smile was worth the price. Besides, he could use the exercise.

* * *

I hadn't expected us to pull into harbor today, and had been excited at the prospect of being able to see another human town, until Jack informed me otherwise. I had been disappointed, of course, but when he had proposed a weapon's training session instead, I had been surprised and confused. Wouldn't he have rather gone into town with the men? I knew how sailors liked to enjoy a bit of time on shore after spending months at sea, so why hadn't Jack gone? Was it out of pity for me? Surely not.

Well, whether it was pity or not, Jack showed no mercy when it came to attacking me during practice. It took all of my strength and concentration to keep his weapon from marking me with a scratch or bruise, and by the time we were finished, I was covered in sweat and panting. Jack, too, was sweaty and breathing hard, which I found oddly attractive. I had seen mermen dripping with sea water and breathing heavily after a long swim, but had never found any them as attractive as I found Jack this very moment.

"I think that's enough for today, or at least for now, luv," he said as little droplets of moisture dripped down his neck and slid down the inside of his shirt. Jack had already removed his coat and hat earlier, and I could clearly see where his shirt was now sticking to his chest.

I swallowed hard, wondering if it was normal for human women to feel both hot and cold at the same time. Was this normal? Did all human women feel this way about sweaty men? It was all so strange…

Jack's voice broke through my thoughts. "Come on, darling, let's go get something to eat, drink, and rest for a bit, aye? Then, when you've got your strength back, we'll do another round before nightfall, what do you say?"

I merely nodded as he gently pushed me towards the door of the cabin. "Wonderful," he said. "Now, I'll go get lunch while you clean up a bit."

Walking into the cabin, I felt as though my head were spinning. Perhaps I'd been out in the sun for too long. Yes, that was it. The sun and heat did strange things to people, or so I'd been told, and all I needed was to cool myself off with a little wash, brush my hair, eat, drink, and rest. Then everything would be alright.

Pulling off my sword belt, I set it on the large table and went to the wash basin in the corner to prepare for lunch.

* * *

As Jack prepared the lunch tray for him and Kaia to share, he found that his mind was constantly working back to their sword fighting lesson. Numerous hairs had escaped the traditional braid that she wore her brown locks in, and her cheeks had been flushed a lovely pink with exercise and heat. Occasionally, he had followed the droplets of sweat that trailed down her lovely face, watching them vanish into the collar of her shirt or into the slight V-neck opening at the front of it. It had been fascinating to watch.

Shaking his head, Jack brought himself back to Earth. Women were somewhat of a weakness and a fascination for Jack Sparrow. They came in all sorts of shapes, sizes, heights, and tempers, and they always continued to amaze and confuse him. It was because of their never-ending differences and uniqueness that Jack loved women, since it was these things that reminded him of the sea he loved so dearly.

'_If there were a woman out there that was as dazzling as the sea on a sunny day, and as unpredictable as the waves in a storm, that'd be it for me_,' he thought, whistling as he moved along.

If there was one thing Jack liked, it was to be kept on his toes. He liked to be ready for anything that life threw at him, and a woman like that was sure to make life interesting! Oh, she'd have to be a decent girl, too, and not cruel or mean-spirited; he hated cruel women.

Shaking his head, Jack placed two bowls of thick stew, some bread with honey, and two mugs of water with some lemon in it onto a tray. A pot of some sort of soup, stew or porridge was always kept warm in the galley, since meal times varied with the crew's work hours, and Cotton had put this one on in the morning, which meant it would be fresh and hot for Kaia.

'_There I go, thinking about her again_,' Jack chided himself. '_She's just a girl, mate, nothing more_.'

In the mean time, his food was getting cold.

* * *

After lunch, Jack and I had sparred for another hour before he called it a day. He had a few things to attend to in town, he said, and I knew that his duties as Captain were calling. I let him go without a fuss, since I was too tired to do much else than rest and practice writing my letters and numbers. Dinner was provided by the kindly Mr. Cotton, who brought me a platter of roasted meat, vegetables and bread, all of which I guessed came from somewhere in town.

Once the evening meal was consumed, I immediately fell into bed and slept soundly until Jack came in. He smelled slightly of rum, so I supposed that, after his business was finished, he had gone for a drink somewhere. In the meantime, the topic of rum still puzzled me, and I thought that perhaps Jack could help me with it, if I asked about it.

"Jack?" I whispered, almost laughing as the sound of my voice startled him.

"Gah, luv, don't do that!" he gasped, glaring at me. He was in the middle of removing his coat, which would be joining his hat on a peg on the wall. "What is it? It's a bit late for questions, don't you think? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Probably," I admitted. "I just wanted to ask it before I forgot."

He pulled his coat off and waved for me to continue. "Ask away."

"Why do people like rum so much if it makes you so ill in the morning?"

I heard him chuckle. "You had to ask a hard one, didn't you?" he teased as he went around to his side of the bed and out of my sight to change.

I kept to lying on my right side, since I knew that he would be changing out of his clothes. Jack had said that he would put up a 'dressing screen' one day, but never did. I had no idea what it was or why it was needful, so I didn't remind him.

"Well, you see, Kaia, rum is one of the great drinks that helps a man relax after a hard day of plundering, pillaging, or just plain working," Jack explained while the sound or rustling cloth told of his undressing. "If a man drinks enough of it, he feels absolutely marvelous and like the world is at his feet. Then, at the night wears on, he feels as though he could fly, and that he's free of his troubles."

The sound of Jack's voice in my ear was so soothing that I found myself drifting off to sleep even as he spoke. It was a rough voice, yet soft and smooth, like warm Caribbean water during the start of a storm. As he continued to talk, my eyes fell closed and my mind was lost in a world of water and dreams.

* * *

He knew the moment that Kaia was asleep. The sound of her deep breathing was a clear indication of it, but it was also the sense of peace that seemed to pour off of her body as she slept. It was only recently that Jack had noticed that unique trait of hers, and he rather enjoyed it. Normally he slept fitfully, his mind filled with the horrors of his latest adventures until something else came along to replace the monsters that walked his dreams. With Kaia, the demons vanished and blissful nights took their place.

Rolling onto his side, he lay there, facing Kaia's back, and decided to move closer. He would doubtlessly be further away when they both woke in the morning, but for now, being a little closer to her never hurt anyone. It was also chilly tonight, and the heat would be welcome to the both of them.

* * *

A red day dawned the next morning, and that made Jack nervous. 'Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning,' the old saying went, and that boded ill for him and his men. If it were a red sunset, he would be perfectly happy, as the other half of the saying said, 'red sky at night, sailor's delight'. But no, it was a red dawn, and that meant trouble, usually in the form of a terrible storm, or as a bad omen of trouble heading their way.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled from the helm, his call instantly summoning his first mate. "I want the Crow's Nest with twice the normal set of eyes. Everyone is to keep a sharp eye out for trouble, savvy?"

The man nodded, all too aware what the red coloring in the sky meant. Since they were heading after the Fountain of Youth, it was certain that there were to be all manners of creatures guarding it, and that the crew had to be ready to fight for their lives and for the treasure they were heading for.

Hours passed, and after the red dawn had faded into a glorious sunny and clear morning, the men began to relax. It was, of course, that moment of weakness when their enemy chose to attack.

* * *

The men had been on edge all morning, each and every one of them focusing their sights on the sea as though they expected something to happen. It made me uneasy, which made me fairly useless in regards to my chores. However, nobody noticed, and when I was tired of swabbing the same spot over and over again in nervousness, I put aside my mop and bucket and began to take a walk around the deck to clear my head. I was headed towards the railing when it happened.

On the starboard side, something huge and green exploded out of the water, a pair of huge gold-and-blue eyes stuck in a head the size of two cannons stuck side-by-side looked down at me. Below those eyes was a large snout and a mouth full of teeth as long as the sword I practiced my skills with. Unlike the sea serpent, this particular creature had a large green fin that ran down the length of it from head to tail.

All around me, yells and cries went up as the men scrambled for their weapons, and I could faintly hear the sound of pistols going off, the bullets either missing or bouncing off of the creature's thick, scaly skin.

'_A sea dragon_,' I thought faintly, my eyes locking with the creature's gold-blue ones. '_It's a sea dragon, one of the Great Ones of the sea, and I'm no longer a mermaid_.'

As a rule, no creature of the deep harmed the mer-children of Poseidon. It was an unwritten rule, but one which every being under the waves knew about. Poseidon disliked the merfolk becoming some other creature's meal, and so the sea serpents, dragons, sharks, and other predators knew us to be forbidden to eat or harm.

Normally, sea dragons were very wise and intelligent, and were perfectly decent creatures, if approached correctly. The moment a dragon encountered a mermaid or merman, if they were rude, they swam the other way and ignored us all together. If they were in a humorous mood, they would greet us in a distant manner, inquire after our day, then move on to look elsewhere for a meal.

'_But I'm not a mermaid anymore, and that means_…'

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the intense stare the dragon had locked me in. It was how they caught their prey, through the use of a piercing and hypnotic stare that froze their meal in place long enough for them to eat it. Whoever had grabbed me had just saved me from becoming supper for this particular dragon.

"Kaia, what the hell were you thinking?" Jack yelled at me, drawing my gaze towards him. "Stay here and –no, wait, get below, _now_! Men, ready the cannons!" I watched as he ran off to help his men load the cannons that lined the top deck.

Pistols were still firing at the dragon, not even scratching the shimmering green scales nor the thick blue hide of the underbelly. What shocked me was that the dragon had focused all of his attention on me, its eyes not moving from where I was standing for an instant. Why was he looking at me like that? And how did I know that it was a male?

The crystal at my throat pulsated with heat, and when I pulled it out from beneath my shirt, I saw that it was glowing not with the usual white like it always did, but with a blue-green color that matched the dragon's eyes and flesh. My hands grabbed it, hiding the light from anyone that looked my way as I tried to understand why it was glowing this strange new way.

Suddenly, the dragon thrashed violently, his mouth opening to let out an ear-piercing shriek of anger as the men came forward with swords and knives drawn.

'_**Little mermaid, why do you stand on two legs and sail on ships with human men**_' asked a tremendous voice inside my mind. '_**Why have you forsaken your home and your people**_ _**for this**_'

My head throbbed with the sudden impact that the voice had on me. As a mermaid, speaking mind-to-mind with the sea creatures was simpler, but now that I was human, it was different. I had no doubt that it was the dragon trying to speak to me, and that he was confused at what was he was seeing. He had clearly thought this to be an easy meal, but when he had seen me standing aboard the Pearl, a mermaid-turned-human, he was unsure as to whether it would be wise to attack or not.

'_Please, Great One, I beg you to leave this ship be_,' I frantically thought towards him through the crystal, praying that the dragon would hear me. '_I have no desire to see anyone I care about from land or sea harmed this day. Please, go_!'

The dragon glared at me, anger and frustration focused on both me and the sailors who stood in between us. '_**I am hungry, tiny fish. It has been long since I have feasted**_,' he said, eyeing the men with blazing eyes. '_**There are so many here, surely you will not miss a few**_'

Another difference between sea serpents and their dragon cousins was that the serpents swallowed their prey whole; dragons liked to chew their food and hear the bones crunch in their jaws.

I watched, horrified, as Jack ran up to stand before me, sword and pistol drawn. "Jack, no!" I screamed, fearfully clutching the crystal with both hands.

White-hot light tinged with blue and green swirled within my palms, and I could feel the power of Poseidon himself as it flowed around my fingers like tiny streams of glowing, shimmering water. The blue-green light in the dragon's eyes beginning to fade as it shrieked its fury and pulled away, drawing its large head with its many teeth back down into the Caribbean once more. I had no doubt that the Sea God had protected me and my friends this day.

Swallowing hard to wet my dry throat, I barely heard the cheers of the men as they celebrated "their" triumph, my knees giving out from fright and exhaustion. The power used by the crystal had drained me completely, and I felt as though I could sleep for a week. My hands released the crystal to rest palms down on top of the wooden deck, the smooth ebony warm and soothing against my skin.

"Kaia, luv, are you alright?" Gentle ringed hands griped my shoulders, shaking me slightly until I looked up into Jack's concerned gaze.

Then I fainted.

* * *

Once the monster had disappeared back beneath the waves, Jack felt his grip loosen on his sword just the slightest bit. He had been clutching it in anger and fear ever since he had seen the thing emerge and set its sights on this ship…then on Kaia. He had, of course, gone to fair maiden's rescue and pulled her away, praying that she would have the sense to run inside and be someplace safe.

When he had turned from helping his men load the cannons, he had been horrified to see that Kaia hadn't moved from where he had put her after snatching her away from the creature's gaping maw. Instead, she stood there, once more the center of the sea monster's attention, her eyes glowing blue as her hands clutched the glowing crystal at her throat. The dragon (it had to have been a dragon) had thrashed and screamed violently for a moment, then paused, its eyes focused on Kaia so intensely that, if he hadn't known better, he could swear it was communing with her somehow. That was impossible, though…wasn't it?

Not thinking of himself, Jack had thrown himself forwards, drawing sword and pistol in an effort to keep Kaia from harm. He'd heard her scream his name in fear, and a moment later, the dragon had turned and retreated. The men, who had been too focused on fighting the beast, didn't notice the blue glow in Kaia's eyes or the light of her crystal the entire battle, nor did they see her release the crystal and fall to her knees. Worried, Jack had tucked his weapons away in an effort to get to her before she fell and hurt herself.

"Kaia, luv, are you alright?" he asked while gripping her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

Her only response had been to faint into his arms. With a sigh, Jack proceeded to sweep her up and carry her down into the cabin, kicking the door open and heading into the bedroom where he gently set her down atop the bed. The poor thing was pale as hell, and her lips were tinged with blue and white.

Pulling the blankets from under Kaia's unconscious form, Jack tucked them in around her, hoping that she merely needed warmth and nothing more. He didn't think he could handle it if she needed a doctor when there wasn't one around for miles and miles.

"Kaia, darling, I swear that life with you gets more and more interesting with each passing day," he muttered, one ringed hand reaching out to pull a loose lock of hair out of her face.

The only response he got was a small puff of air escaping Kaia's lips as she sighed in her sleep.

Sighing, Jack turned and walked out the door to join his crew up top. There was a large mess to clean up, and a Fountain to find. Given that they had just been attacked by a huge monster, he knew that they were that much closer to finding the thing that they sought.

* * *

AN: Aw, I think that this is one of my favorite chapters. Jack's starting to go soft on Kaia! That's a good sign, isn't it? Well, we'll see. Please review! Thanks! 


	15. Secrets

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. Someday, when Disney's poor and needs cash, I'll buy him, but until then, he's not mine.

AN: A bit of sweetness in this chapter, which I hope will keep things interesting for everyone. I would have updated earlier, but the site wouldn't let me log in, so here it is, a day late. Sorry about that! Please review!

**Chapter 14: Secrets:**

When dawn came, Jack was nervously pacing the main room of his cabin, wondering whether or not he should try and check on Kaia again. He'd been looking in on her every half hour since she'd fainted on deck after that incident with the sea monster, and with every visit he paid, Jack felt his gut clench. Kaia's face was pale under the golden tan she had acquired from her work on deck, but her lips were a glowing, healthy pink. However, the fact that she had slept for nearly a full day worried him.

Sighing, Jack slid a hand down over his face. He was exhausted, having given the bed up to Kaia so that she could rest peacefully without his presence disturbing her; a comfortable chair in the main cabin had served him well enough for his brief naps between his frequent check-ups on Kaia. There were probably bags under his eyes, but the kohl he wore covered them up.

A knock on the front door, followed by it slowly swinging open, pulled him to alertness, his hands automatically reaching for the pistol tucked into his belt. He relaxed only upon seeing that it was merely Gibbs standing in the doorway bearing a tray of food. The first mate brought the tray in and set it gently on the main table, his eyes flitting towards the bedroom.

"Is the lass alright, Cap'n?" he asked, turning to face his friend. "Seemed to have had quite the fright yesterday, what with that giant sea creature attacking us and almost eating her and all."

Jack frowned. He didn't like to be reminded that Kaia had almost been lunch for a giant beastie. He swore that his heart had nearly stopped when he'd seen her standing there, staring up at the monster, the look in her eyes trapped between terror, confusion, and wonder. Without thinking, he'd raced over and pulled Kaia away from the monster's gaping teeth-filled mouth, dragging her up to a safe place at the helm. With Kaia safe, Jack could focus on trying to get the crew ready to fight the blasted thing that looked ready to tear them all to pieces.

Unfortunately, the monster didn't seem to want to lose interest in the girl. When Jack had turned back to check on her, Kaia was still in the monster's line of sight, its eyes focused entirely on her as she stood frozen on the helm's deck, brown eyes wide as her lower lip trembled. To his surprise, Kaia reached inside her shirt and pulled out the crystal that Poseidon had given to her, the inside of it flickering green-blue instead of pure white as she held it between her palms. Her lips began to frantically move, apparently muttering a prayer…or a spell!

Thankfully, only Jack had seen what Kaia had done with that crystal around her neck. He didn't know exactly what she had been doing, but the blue-green light that had shone from the crystal clutched between her hands told of powerful magic. As the men attempted to fight off the monster, Jack's attention had been torn once more between Kaia and his crew as he tried to think of which he should try and save first.

Fortunately, the creature chose to leave, the men watching in surprise as it dove down into the depths of the Caribbean, leaving them all alive and, for the most apart, unharmed. Several men had been hurt when the monster had briefly thrashed its head about the deck, knocking people aside like sticks, but everyone was alive. Jack's prime concern, however, had been the fainting Kaia. He had caught her right before she fell to the deck and hurt herself, and had been able to rouse her briefly before she fainted away completely. He'd then carried her down into the cabin, bellowing out orders for Gibbs to tend to the wounded and to get them the hell out of there.

Giving his first mate a reassuring smile, he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "She's fine, Gibbs," he assured him. He jokingly continued, "The poor thing's just tired from all the excitement. It's the most fun we've had since she came aboard, and Kaia's just not used to it."

"Aye, best to let the girl get some rest after that," Gibbs said, lowering his voice. "The men are taking some time to themselves as well, given the fright that we've all had. I thought it best to break out the best rum to help with the nerves and to dull the pain for those wounded."

Jack nodded his approval. "After facing that many teeth, I'm amazed they don't want to head away from the Fountain, since this'll only get worse before it gets better."

Surprisingly, Gibbs merely grinned and shook his head. "The crew wouldn't dream of turning back now," he said. "I've got word that the men are excited, since the sight of the beastie means that we're only getting closer to the Fountain."

Jack grinned back at him. "Exactly," he said, pointing both forefingers at his friend. "If there was ever a sign of us getting near the Fountain of Youth, that would be it!"

The older man chuckled and shook his head. "Well, you and Kaia had better eat up and quick. She needs her strength, and I think it's time for another lesson with the sword."

"Aye, a good idea, mate," Jack admitted. "As soon as she's awake, I'll bring her up on deck, and we can all get started on toughening the girl up."

Once he was left alone in the room, Jack finished his breakfast and carried the tray to the bedroom, wondering if it was normal for a pirate captain to happily play nursemaid to a tired young lady who was formerly a mermaid.

* * *

I woke to a light tickling sensation on my face. There was something slowly and gently running up and down my nose, which made me giggle. Opening my eyes, I smiled at the sight of Jack tracing his right forefinger to the tip of my nose, a broad teasing grin on his face.

"Morning, darling," he said, pulling himself up to sit on the side of the bed. "Sorry to wake you, but there's work to be done and I let you sleep as long as I dared. Breakfast is on the side table, and when you're done eating and getting ready, join me on deck for another sword lesson, savvy?"

Nodding, I watched Jack head out the door and heard his footsteps walk out onto the deck. I dressed, washed up, ate, and was at the helm in less than an hour to meet Jack for our lessons. Once there, I was handed a sword and told to warm up, my arms swinging the weapon back and forth as I walked around, trying to work the stiffness out of my arms and legs.

For the rest of the morning, Jack and I fought one another, him using all of his pirate tricks while I tried to block all of them. Mr. Gibbs stood to the side, calling out praise or insults to me, depending on how well or poorly I was doing.

Occasionally, I became angry with Gibbs' criticisms, and in my frustration, I actually attacked Jack several times. Thankfully, he was quick at defending himself, and thought of it rather like a game: I would attack him, and Jack would counter it, turning it into a mock-battle between the two of us. I received a few bruises and cuts for my efforts, but it was worth it; better for me to get cuts and scrapes now than loose my life later in a real fight.

A little before noon, we took a rest, cooling ourselves off with some water before helping ourselves to lunch. I practically inhaled my fish stew and bread, but then, so did Jack. When the meal was done, I was allowed a brief nap before going up to swab the deck and mend a few sails before supper. I spent the rest of the afternoon on deck, doing my chores and enjoying the salty air and warm sunshine of the Caribbean.

That night, once supper was over and everyone except the night watch had the evening free, I pulled off my boots and flopped down onto the bed, my eyes staring at a little swirl of wood in the ceiling above the bed. I was tired, but there was something troubling me tonight. I could feel a sensation in my mind and in my heart, a feeling that was familiar but puzzling at the same time.

Yawning, I rolled onto my left side and looked out of the large windows that made up the back of the Black Pearl. Jack was lucky to have such a beautiful view of the sea at all hours of the day. I doubted that many of the men aboard had the ability to roll over and gaze out at the shimmering blue water during the day, or the glittering black-and-silver waves at night.

The feeling of the Pearl rocking back and forth was soothing, the muscles in my body relaxing as my eyes drifted shut. It had been a hard day, and sleep sounded wonderful, despite that odd feeling in the back of my mind.

* * *

Glancing down at the bed, Jack smiled. He never got tired of this sight waiting for him every night when he came down from the helm, and he honestly couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Granted, he was used to seeing women in his bed, but none of them had been sleeping so peacefully and innocently as Kaia was.

'_Whoa there, mate_,' Jack thought, jerking his mind back to reality. '_No thinking about her that way_.'

If he started thinking about Kaia as anything more significant than a friend, things could become complicated. After all, Jack Sparrow doesn't settle down with _one_ woman, even if she had sweet, doe-brown eyes and pretty, wavy brown hair that spilled over the pillow just-so when she lay there…

He reached up and gently slapped himself on the face. '_No, no, nothing like that_!' he mentally snapped to himself. '_You're just tired, that's all. A good night's sleep is what you need to get those ideas out of your head_.'

Quickly, Jack moved around to the right side of the bed (which was his side), and began to remove his coat, hat, effects, and boots, trying to remain as quiet as possible so as not to wake up Kaia. When he'd successfully accomplished that, he slowly slid beneath the covers and laid down, trying not to notice the sleeping woman beside him, nor the soothing warm presence that seemed to flow from her body.

It was late in the night when the unconscious form of Captain Jack Sparrow found its way closer to that of the former mermaid, his fingers gently entwining themselves into the silken strands of Kaia's hair as they both drifted through sleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name, the sound not in my ears, but rather in my head. There were few beings who could call my name in that way, or who could pitch their thoughts so that it could reach a human's mind, and one of those creatures wanted to see me.

Sighing, I pulled off the bedcovers and slowly tried to slip out of bed so as not to wake Jack. However, I couldn't hold back a gasp of pain as my hair snagged on something. Carefully turning my head, I saw that a few locks of my hair were entangled in Jack's right hand, his fingers curled gently around them so that they weren't in a grip, but were still firmly held.

My fingers slowly and gently began to loosen Jack's grasp, the sleeping pirate occasionally shifting or shuffling about as I untangled my hair from him. It didn't take long, and once I was free, I couldn't help but grin at the pout that Jack's lips formed at being deprived of his prize.

Well, no time for that now. There was a creature or being out in the sea that wanted to talk to me, and I had better see what it was before it did something drastic to catch my attention.

I put on a pair of soft-footed slippers made out of thick canvas and leather, which the kindly Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton had made for me, in case I had to move about the cabin and didn't want to wake Jack. Thankfully, they were strong, and could be worn out on deck like a pair of ordinary shoes.

Silent as the wind, I made my way out the door and up on deck, pausing to look around and see if anyone was there. The main deck was clear, as the men were most likely down below sleeping, and since the Pearl wasn't moving, the anchor must have been dropped for the night. This meant that there would only be two men awake, and that would be the watchmen up in the Crow's Nest.

A quick glance upwards confirmed my suspicions, though I could only see a foot hanging out of the Nest, which, of course, meant that the men up there were asleep. Jack would not be pleased with this, but he wouldn't find out about it from _me_.

The presence in my mind drew me to the starboard side of the ship, where the moon was hanging half-full in the night sky. Above, a few stray clouds were grey wisps among the diamond stars, and there in the water before me, was a sea nymph. She gazed up at me with shining blue eyes and glowing blue hair as she used her magic to communicate with me inside my head.

'_**Kaia, you must tell these men to turn back**_,' she said, her voice echoing eerily in my mind. '_**I know what it is they and their Captain seek, and it could be the death of them all if you do not convince them to turn back now**_.'

I shook my head. "I cannot make them give up their search for the Fountain, even though I want to," I whispered to her, as loud as I dared. "But I can protect them. I know of the dangers they will face, and I can help them."

The nymph looked up at me in surprise. '_**But you are of the Sea**_!' she cried. '_**You cannot tell them of what you know**_ _**How could you forsake Poseidon and the knowledge he has given you of the Fountain and what protects it for these men**_'

"I have no intention of telling them what I know," I softly replied. "And I am no longer a mermaid, though I still love the God of the Sea and hold him dear in my heart. But I will protect these men who are my friends and have treated me so kindly, far better than I had ever dared hope."

I smiled down at her. "Thank you for your warning, dear sister," I said. "I appreciate it greatly, but it is late, and the day has been long and hard for me. Go now in peace, and may the waves bring you joy."

She nodded her head and ducked below the water, leaving me alone on the deck with thoughts of how I was going to keep everyone on this ship alive until we had reached the Fountain of Youth, and afterwards.

* * *

Jack woke with a sense that something should be here with him, but was no longer where it was supposed to be. Opening his eyes, he sat up in alarm upon seeing Kaia's side of the bed empty, her boots still off to one side. Where was she? Hopefully she didn't decide to go for a late-night swim or some other strange thing!

Flinging the sheets aside, Jack hurriedly pulled on his boots and ran around the bed, rushing out the door to the main cabin. It was dark and empty, the only light reflecting off of the Caribbean waters outside the large windows. However, the door leading outside was open a crack, so he quickly pulled it open and looked around.

He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Kaia standing at the starboard railing, her gaze and attention fixated on the water. Curiously enough, he could hear her speaking, almost as though she were in conversation with someone who was down in the water.

'_Is she talking with more animals_?' he wondered, tilting his head to the side to try and hear better.

No, there were no animal sounds to be heard anywhere. No birds, either, since they always stayed on land at night. But if she wasn't speaking to animals or birds, then who was she talking to?

Jack felt alarm and panic shoot through him. What if it was one of the sea-folk? Perhaps a mermaid or some other type of creature? What if they wanted to take Kaia back to the sea with them, to turn her back into a mermaid so that she could once again swim with her sisters under the waves?

He immediately felt like slapping himself again. '_Don't overreact_,' he lectured himself. '_Find out what's happening, __**then**__ try and do something about it_.'

Swiftly and silently, Jack slipped underneath one of the stairways leading up to the helm. The spaces between the steps allowed him to see what was going on, and the position was perfect for hearing what was being said without being seen.

"I cannot make them give up their search for the Fountain, even though I want to," Kaia was saying. "But I can protect them. I know of the dangers they will face, and I can help them."

'_Wait, Kaia knows something about how to get to the Fountain of Youth_?' he thought, shocked at this new information. '_But why didn't she say anything_?'

"I have no intention of telling them what I know," she softly continued. "And I am no longer a mermaid, though I still love the God of the Sea and hold him dear in my heart. But I will protect these men who are my friends and have treated me so kindly, far better than I had ever dared hope."

Well, that would explain it. Obviously Kaia still felt loyalty to Poseidon and to her people, so she kept what she knew a secret. It was quite admirable, when you think about it, but it had no place on a pirate ship. He was her Captain, and she was no longer a mermaid, so she should have warned them about that damned sea monster that almost ate her yesterday!

'_But maybe she didn't know about the beastie_,' whispered a voice in the back of his head. '_If she had, no doubt she would have told you, since she thinks so highly of you and the men. After all, why risk her own neck on this adventure_?'

That was a good point as well. Kaia loved it here on the Pearl, and she appeared to feel that she owed him a great deal for helping her fit in as a human being, so of course she would have told him about the monster, if she'd known it would attack them.

'_Not to mention that the beastie looked like it was about to attack her as well_,' the voice added.

But did it really look like it wanted to eat Kaia? It certainly had had plenty of time to gobble her up, but it hadn't. Now that he thought about it, the monster had hesitated in its attack, its eyes gazing down at her as though it were trying to talk to her.

Now _that_ was an interesting thought. If Kaia could talk to the animals that lived in the sea, why should she not be able to talk to the monsters as well? If she could do that, it would prove a very handy tool to have, especially since they were going to face a lot of them in their search for the Fountain.

Kaia's voice broke through his thoughts. "Thank you for your warning, dear sister," she was saying. "I appreciate it greatly, but it is late, and the day has been long and hard for me. Go now in peace, and may the waves bring you joy."

Holding his breath, Jack watched as Kaia breathed a sigh and hung her head, pressing one hand to her temple as though in pain. Waiting quietly, he saw her take a few deep breaths before leaning forwards onto the railing. Apparently she was going to remain on deck for a while longer.

'_Time to head back to bed, then_,' he thought, softly shifting on his feet so that he could slide back into the cabin without attracting her attention.

In a few minutes, Jack made it back to the bedroom without incident, pulling off his boots and quickly settling into bed, making it look like he'd merely rolled over and not stirred an inch from the bed. He'd barely settled into place when he heard soft footsteps enter the room, the bed shifting and creaking slightly as Kaia resumed her place beside him. She heaved a tired sigh, and as he counted the seconds, Jack heard her breathing deepen and slow as she fell into restful slumber.

Barely restraining a sigh of his own, Jack slowly turned over onto his other side, brown eyes beginning a study of the peacefully sleeping young woman. Even though he could only see her profile, he could see that her recent encounter with whatever-it-was in the ocean had left a heavy burden on her shoulders, and he knew it was because she was worrying over his wellbeing and that of the crew. She was determined to help them and keep them safe, and that was far too much to ask of her.

'_I'll make it easier, somehow_,' he vowed, reaching out to gently push a strand of hair off of her face. '_The men are well-trained, and can take care of themselves in a pinch; it's Kaia that needs protecting on this adventure_.'

In the meantime, he would keep quiet on what he had heard tonight. It seemed that Kaia was a fount of secrets, and was spouting them as quickly as any fountain could. Since his head was already full of more secrets and precious information than most people could handle in a lifetime, Jack figured that he could add Kaia's to the bubbling mixture with little difficulty. He would keep them close until the opportune moment.

Tracing a finger down a length of Kaia's hair, Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Aw, Jack's got feelings forming! Of course, he doesn't know it yet; you know how it is. Let me know what you thought of the chapter by reviewing! Thanks! 


	16. Isle of Immortality

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: A little fluff, and a bit of a boring chapter, but I still hope that people will read and review. Thanks so much!

**Chapter 15: Isle of Immortality:**

The sound of someone humming a tune caught his ear, and Jack turned his head in order to see who it was. It took only a few bars for him to figure out that it was Kaia, but for some reason, he wanted to see her and see how she was doing, though he was sure she was perfectly fine. It was morning, and his female crewmember was always in the middle of swabbing the deck at this time of day. It was part of her daily routine, and he doubted that any harm could come from swabbing the deck.

Shaking his head, Jack turned his eyes back towards the horizon, though his mind still dwelled on the pretty tune that drifted around the helm. He also couldn't help thinking about the young lady humming it.

'_No_! _Bad Jack_!' he thought to himself, shaking his head to clear it and focus on the task at hand.

Jack glanced down at his right palm and the black compass that sat there, the point alternating between pointing straight ahead, then drifting to point to Jack's left, the little arrow trapped between the direction of the Fountain and the place where Kaia stood. Frowning, Jack closed the lid of the navigation device and gave it a firm shake.

"None of that," he muttered both to the compass and to himself, praying that the instrument would listen and do what it was told.

Focusing his mind on the Fountain, he flipped open the lid and looked. The needle had stopped spinning and was pointing straight ahead again. Heaving a sigh of relief, Jack redirected the ship and gripped the wheel in frustration. It was the third time today this had happened, and it was driving him insane. How was he supposed to find the Fountain of Youth when he kept getting distracted, and by a woman, no less! It was bloody infuriating!

Gritting his teeth, Jack tried to remember the last time he had lost his head over a girl. It had been ages, he was sure, and he really couldn't remember just one woman in particular; there were just too many of them. If there was one thing Captain Jack Sparrow was fond of besides rum, the sea, and the Black Pearl, it was women. So why was he so hung up on Kaia?

Trying not to curse, Jack tried to think of one thing, his eyes on the horizon and his mind on finding the Fountain. But no matter how hard he tried, the needle still twitched to his left, even as his ears filled with the soft, gentle humming of the woman standing behind him.

* * *

Halting, I straightened my back and sighed as several little cracking sounds signaled my successfully stretching the muscles out. I was lucky to be able to rest during my chore of swabbing, because my body always began to ache after an hour of doing it. I would need to do this again several times this afternoon, especially after mending sails and ripped cloths.

In the meantime, I could hear Jack muttering to himself at the helm's wheel, something about compasses and distractions. I nearly laughed, but didn't think it would be a good idea, especially if Jack were in a foul mood. Looking back down at the deck, I tried to think of something else. As it normally did, the Fountain of Youth appeared first.

We had already been warned off three times –first was the sea serpent, quickly followed by its cousin, the sea dragon. Last night, the nymph had been the third warning, though she had strangely given _me_ the warning instead of Jack and his sailors, which was how it was traditionally done. It would have been far more effective if the nymph had burst onto the deck of the Pearl and delivered her warning to turn back before it was too late, and yet, she hadn't. Why?

'_Does Poseidon __**want**__ Jack to find the Fountain_?' I thought, chewing my lower lip.

No, that couldn't be it. The water of the Fountain was dangerous in the wrong hands, and Poseidon was supposed to protect it from being used incorrectly, if at all. The other gods had entrusted its protection in Poseidon's hands because he was Lord of the Sea and had dominion over water. He was, therefore, the best at using whatever means necessary to keep the wrong adventurer from finding it. There had to be another reason for the rather lax warnings that had come about, but what was it? My crystal had protected us from the dragon, even though I was sure that he could have easily disobeyed me and eaten everyone on the ship without a second thought. As for the sea serpent, the monster that Jack had thought to be a group of islands, well…it _should_ have caught our scent and been after us, whether it had been sleeping or not.

'_So why are we still alive and that much closer to the Fountain_?' I asked myself. '_Surely Poseidon is protecting or guiding us to it, but why would he do that when it goes against the promise he'd made to the other gods and goddesses_?'

All merfolk know of the promise that our god had given when the responsibility to protect the Fountain had been put into Poseidon's hands. He had promised never to let another human being touch the water unless he felt the mortal was worthy of it, and had put the protections in place in order to keep its seekers away, thereby keeping it safely out of mortal hands.

There was, however, a little loophole in the promise. Poseidon had a strange sense of humor, and if he thought that someone deserved to drink from the water, then that person would be allowed to do so. As far as I had heard, though, none who had searched for it ever achieved their goal of reaching the Fountain and drinking from it.

'_Perhaps he is doing this to test Jack_?' I wondered while trying to go back to cleaning the deck. '_But if he is, then why is he testing Jack, and to what purpose_?'

Goodness, this was giving me a headache! I would just have to push these thoughts aside until I had a free moment to think, that's all. In the meantime, I had chores to do.

* * *

I was exhausted by mid-afternoon, when I'd finished my last chore and was ready to rest. Lunch had worn off long ago, and my back was aching from mending the many rips in the spare sails we had. When I'd laid the last stitch, I nearly cheered as I put the cloth away and made my way towards the cabin I shared with Jack, thinking of the bowl of fruit he kept there.

To my surprise, Jack was seated at the large table in the main room, entirely focused on some sort of circular map that lay before him. I slowly edged closer, my eyes widening when I saw what he was doing with the charts that he was staring so intently at. I watched as sections of the map spun from one direction to another under Jack's directing fingers, creating outlines of countries and words as they moved. I had never seen anything like this before, and I was instantly fascinated.

"What is that?" I asked, leaning closer.

Jack didn't even look up as he answered. "It's a special chart that leads to more places than you can ever imagine," he said, moving one section and then another.

My eyes followed all of the different shapes until two parts came together to form a goblet. There was a skeleton and a winged being on either side of the goblet, and three words written over it. It wasn't something I could understand, but the trail of red dots leading from the goblet to an X on a land formation was a hint on how to find it.

I leaned forward over the parchment. "What does it mean?"

One of Jack's ringed fingers pointed at the goblet. "This is the symbol for the Fountain of Youth," he explained. "The red dots tell how to get there, and the X marks the spot where it is."

Upon hearing that it was a map to the Fountain, my heart had nearly stopped. But when I saw where the trail of dots ended, it started up once again, and I almost laughed. The 'X' was inside solid land, quite far away from where the Fountain actually sat. Whoever had drawn this map was quite wrong about where the water truly was.

"Of course, _I_ know that's not where the Fountain is," Jack declared smugly as he continued to toy with the map. "You can't always trust that things are always where maps say they are, so that's why I haven't been using this to get to the Fountain. My compass is showing me how to get there, and I trust that better than this here map." He grinned confidently. "Actually, I think we're getting closer."

The inside of my mouth went dry. "How…how can you tell?" I quietly asked, eyes focused on Jack's fingers instead of his face.

He shrugged and spun another part of the map around. "It's just a feeling I've got in my gut. Can't explain it, really, but I know that we're getting very close."

There was nothing I could say to that, so instead I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a large bite out of it, chewing my way through the mouthful as I tried to think of what I was going to do once we reached the Fountain's location.

* * *

As he continued playing and studying the map he had stolen from Barbossa, Jack began to contemplate what could possibly happen once they reached where the legendary mystical waters were held. Doubtless there were traps and tests standing in between him and what he sought, all of which were dangerous and life-threatening. So how could he keep Kaia safe during all of this?

'_Face it, mate. You can't_. _She might be of use during this whole thing, so leaving her behind on the Pearl isn't an option_.'

Now, _that_ idea he didn't like. It wasn't as though he was against the idea of a woman having adventures, it was just that he didn't like the notion of Kaia getting hurt or, worst of all, killed. What happened if she died? He really didn't want the wrath of a Sea God coming down on his head! Facing Calypso was bad enough when she was in her human form; facing a true God would be a thousand times worse!

Still, keeping Kaia on the Pearl was out of the question, considering that he now knew she still had a few special powers from her mermaid life. Those gifts of hers could help them acquire the water much faster, and her knowledge of what lay between him and the Fountain could get him past whatever stood in his way.

'_**But would it be worth it if Kaia were injured or possibly killed while helping you get what you want**_?' asked that nasty bit of his mind known as his conscience.

Jack's lip twitched angrily as he tried to knock that voice away. It did no good, though, as the words hung in his mind and brought a sense of guilt with it, and if there was one thing Jack Sparrow hated, it was feeling guilty.

'_I need her_,' he reasoned while adjusting the map and listening to Kaia chew her way through an apple. '_She's the only one who can help with this venture, and she owes me for taking her aboard the Pearl and getting her adjusted to human life on land_.'

'_**She won't owe you anything if she's dead**_,' the voice taunted back.

The thought of Kaia lying cold and lifeless somewhere sent a chill through him. Could he live with himself if she died trying to get him and his men to the Fountain? What if they didn't even get to the Fountain and she ended up dying for nothing more than his greed and determination to live forever? Would he even _want_ to live forever if he lost Kaia?

He thought about that. Life had become a bit brighter with Kaia onboard, her presence bringing a sort of sweet, childlike innocence and inquisitiveness that Jack had rarely seen in his life as a pirate. Her questions about everything in the world around her made him smile rather than annoying him, and Jack found himself rather enjoying himself in his efforts to show Kaia all of the good, fun, and entertaining things that the human world could offer.

'_**And yet, she can't experience those things if she dies**_,' whispered the voice.

Jack slammed a fist down on the table, causing numerous things, including Kaia, to jump in response. He looked up and saw the surprise and concern on her face as she looked over at him.

"Sorry, luv, just a bit of a snag in reading the map here," he hastily assured her with a smile. "The maker had a weird sense of humor while he was drawing this."

Kaia smiled and nodded, then relaxed back into her chair before going back to eating her apple. Meanwhile, Jack tried to focus on anything _but_ Kaia, as well as the fact that they would soon be approaching something that might just cost him more than he was willing to pay.

* * *

It was almost sunset when someone in the Crow's Nest cried "land ho!" My stomach turned into knots as Jack leaped up from the table and ran outside, the sound of his retreating footsteps seeming to pound even more fear into my heart with each step he took. We had finally arrived at our destination.

I gripped what was left of my apple in my hand and trailed Jack outside, attempting to do my best at avoiding the crewmen who were racing around, trying to get a glimpse of the island that held the Fountain of Youth. Yes, it was an island that the Fountain was hidden on; how else could mermaids be able to find it and look upon something created by the ancient gods?

"Ready the boats!" Jack yelled, sending several men scattering in numerous directions. "Ready to weigh anchor on my mark!"

The flurry of activity that followed his orders only served to make me even more nervous. Would I be going on shore with Jack and whomever went with him, or would I be left behind to watch while he risked his life to achieve immortality?

"Kaia, luv, you'll be going to shore along with me to search for the Fountain," Jack declared in an authoritative voice.

However, I saw something in his eyes that made me think he didn't want me along, but had requested it for some strange reason. I would have asked him about it, but just then, Mr. Gibbs came running up beside me with a look of alarm and dismay on his face.

"Cap'n, I'm not sure it's a good idea to have Miss Kaia along," he said while glancing over at me. "No offence, miss, but I would hate to see ye get hurt, what with you still being new to the fighting scene and all."

Well, he did have a point, but apparently Jack wouldn't have it. Instead, he gave his first mate an pointed look and said, "I'm sorry, Gibbs, but Kaia might have some very valuable _wisdom_ that could help us achieve what we're looking for, savvy?"

Mr. Gibbs looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "Aye, sir," he replied. "I'll see the two of ye in the longboat."

As he walked away, a cold shiver of fear slid up my spine as Jack made his way towards the cabin. I followed behind, shutting the door behind me once we were both inside.

"Jack, what did you mean that I might have wisdom when it came to the Fountain?" I asked slowly.

After he'd tucked an extra pistol and knife into his belt, he turned and looked at me. "I just thought that you might have something from your mermaid days that could help us, Kaia," he said in a calm voice. "You're probably older than all the men onboard combined, and I thought some worldly wisdom from you might come in handy."

"Oh." There was nothing else I could say to that, and nothing I could do other than toss my apple core aside and follow Jack outside to the boat.

* * *

Making his way to the longboats, Jack could feel Kaia following him, and did his best not to turn to her and tell her to stay behind. He wanted to keep her here and protect her, but something kept telling him it would be a bad idea. It might be his gut, or another one of his instinctive feelings, but either way, something inside of him was practically yelling for him to take Kaia with him.

Pulling out the compass, Jack looked at it. Sure enough, the needle pointed directly at the green isle before him. The boat already had Gibbs and several other crewmen that Jack trusted to be of use. First was Henry, a tall, strong black man with a long scar running along the top of his forehead. Next was Petey, a little rat of a man with thin blond curls and scheming grey eyes who was a pick-pocket friend of Gibbs'. Finally was Alex, who was also tall, but willowy thin and quick as lightning with his knives.

Jack nodded to himself and turned around to help Kaia. As she gently slid her fingers into his palm, he could have sworn that his hand grew warm from her touch. Pushing the thought aside, he helped her find a place to sit between him and Gibbs, just before the boat was lowered to the water.

As they headed towards shore, Jack tried to figure out what it was he had just felt, knowing that he might or might not like the answer.

* * *

AN: They finally reached the island! Please review! Thanks! 


	17. Trek to the Fountain

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. Someday, when Disney's poor and needs cash, I'll buy him, but until then, he's not mine.

AN: Sorry, folks, but I'm afraid that this story will be ending in a few chapters. However, I might have another one in mind, though I'm not sure yet. Keep an eye out for it when this is over! In the meantime, please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 16: Trek to the Fountain:**

The journey to the island was silent except for the water lapping against the side of the boat. Jack was to my right and Gibbs to my left, and straight ahead was the isle held the Fountain of Youth. Inside my head I could almost see the image of the Fountain itself, the water flowing from the golden top of it, landing like soft music into the pure silver basin that shone like moonlight, the precious liquid glittering like diamonds as droplets landed.

Beside the Fountain would be a small bronze table, and on top of that table would be a small drinking cup made entirely of the clearest crystal, appearing so delicate that one would hesitate to pick it up and use it. But even the most determined man would overcome that hesitation in order to get the magical prize that bubbled before him.

I looked past Jack and out towards the sea. The last barrier that stood between Jack and the Fountain, ironically enough, was me. There was, of course, the fact that I didn't want him to get to the water, though I would do my best to protect him until that final challenge came. The other difficulty was _who_ or _what_ was allowed to touch the crystal cup and retrieve the Fountain's water.

'_**A mortal hand is not meant to touch the greatest of the Gods' gifts**_.' The memory of Poseidon's voice rang inside my head, almost as if he were saying it now.

'_Only a Child of Water may hold the water of eternal life_,' I thought, turning my eyes downward towards my lap.

Obviously, I couldn't tell Jack that only one of Poseidon's Children could take up the cup and deliver it to those who desired to drink it. On the rare chance that it would be found by mortals, this unique barrier was one of the things protecting the Fountain from ever being used. Poseidon had thought it clever, as there was no possible way a mermaid, siren or nymph would ever enter the cave with mortals and help them retrieve the water. The consequences of a mortal taking up the cup meant a rather unpleasant end for them, though I did not know what that would be.

A ringed hand reached over and patted my leg. "It's alright, luv," Jack whispered to me. "I won't let anything happen to you." I looked up and saw him smile at me teasingly. "Of course, if you've got any idea what we're going to face over there, I'd much appreciate you telling me."

Smiling, I shook my head. "I have no idea," I answered truthfully.

Truly, I had no idea what was on the island itself. For all I knew, people could be living here now, or there could be other things that inhabited this small place and didn't want to be disturbed. This made me more than happy to accept Jack's offer of protection, since I wasn't likely to be able to save myself if it came to a battle with other humans or large creatures.

Gulping, I reached over and grabbed Jack's hand off of my leg and clutched it tightly all the way to the shore.

* * *

Jack nearly swallowed his tongue when Kaia grasped his hand. He figured that she was probably scared of what may live on the island, so to comfort her, he gently gripped back. From his seat beside her, Jack felt a tiny bit of tension drain from Kaia's body, though much remained. To try and soothe her further, he began to stroke the back of her hand with the tip of his thumb. A little more tension dissipated, and Jack felt a twinge of pride that he had been the one to do that.

The longboat soon skidded up on land, and when it had safely been secured to a heap of heavy stones and wood tied to the rope, Jack stepped onto the sand, the other men following close behind. Turning around, Jack frowned at the sight of Mr. Gibbs helping Kaia onto the sand, the young woman smiling in thanks as she firmly settled her feet on shore.

Scowling, Jack walked over and cleared his throat. "Time to head out," he said gruffly while offering Kaia his arm. "Come on, luv."

She gave him a surprised look as she accepted his arm and followed him up onto the island.

* * *

The Daughters of the Sea always entered the Fountain's cavern through an underwater tunnel created for us by Poseidon himself, should any of us desire to see the Fountain for ourselves. Once a mermaid had fulfilled her desire to gaze upon it, she always left through the same way she had come. This was why I was uncomfortable going over land; there were too many unknowns, and it frightened me.

Trudging through thick jungle, I followed close behind Jack, who, in turn, walked behind the tall, dark-skinned man I knew as Henry. I had seen him working on the Pearl, and knew Henry to be an incredibly strong man, which was possibly why he was with us on this venture. Jack was three steps behind Henry, one hand wielding his sword to cut through plants and vines while the other grasped mine tightly, almost as though he feared to let me go. If I wasn't so worried and terrified, I'd have thought it meant more than a simple protective grasp.

Glancing around, I spotted many beautiful flowers in so many shapes and bright colors that I sometimes paused to get a closer look at them. Jack would stop and glance back at me in concern, perhaps wondering if I had stopped in fear of seeing a horrible monster or beast. But when he saw that I was merely looking at flowers, he'd smile and gently urge me forward with a slight tug to remind me that we were here for a reason.

However, despite Jack's urgings to move faster to get the Fountain, the men had to stop for rest, food, and water. Just as the heat of the day grew unbearable, Henry found a stream with several large stones for sitting on. In one spot, there was a small pool where water from the stream flowed and collected, and the trees, with their thick leaves and branches, provided shade and kept out the sun, making the spot cool and pleasant.

Sighing, I took a seat near the pool and looked into the clear, flowing water. I could see movement amongst the ripples of the bottom of the pool and leaned closer for a better look. I nearly burst out laughing at what I saw, and instead kept my amusement restricted to a smile. There were water sprites here, though I was sure that no one could see them but me.

"Something funny, luv?" asked a familiar voice from behind my shoulder.

I turned and looked up into Jack's questioning gaze. "Oh, no, nothing," I replied while glancing around the clearing. The others were gone, including Gibbs. "Where is everyone?"

Jack settled on a rock across from me, heaving a sigh of relief as he pulled up his left leg so that his knee reached up to his shoulder. "Went off to find some fresh grub for lunch," he replied. "Hopefully there's some fruit around here, since I'm in the mood for a nice mango."

I giggled and looked back at the water. One little sprite poked its head out of the water and looked at me before smiling and diving back into the water. A moment later, that same sprite, accompanied by two others, appeared and looked up at the two of us.

"Well, that's interesting," Jack said, leaning forwards.

My head nearly snapped off as I whirled to look at him. "You can see them?" I gasped in shock.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I've seen lots of things in life, Kaia, even things most others can't because they don't believe in them," he replied. "Occasionally, that includes things humans aren't able to catch a glimpse of simply because they're mortals."

One of the sprites giggled in a sweet tone and dove back into the water, closely followed by the others. I leaned over the water and watched them swim out of the pool and into the moving current of the stream, leaving us humans behind.

"So I take it you can see other creatures or beings of the sea?" Jack questioned as he put his leg down and leaned closer to me. "Seems you've been keeping some secrets from me, luv."

I blushed and looked down at my hands, clasped loosely in my lap. Swallowing hard, I tried to think of what to say to the man staring so intently at me.

* * *

Jack felt that familiar fluttering in his chest again as Kaia peered up at him from beneath her eyelashes. Her brown eyes were almost black in the shade of the trees, and the sunlight that made it through the canopy gave her a golden glow, her brown hair shimmering like the stream flowing right beside him. She was a lovely sight.

He quickly shoved these thoughts aside as Kaia sighed and avoided his gaze. "It appears that I have a few remainders of my mermaid gifts," she admitted while staring at the moving water.

Well, Jack already knew that, but he wasn't going to tell Kaia. Instead, he said, "I see. Care to tell me that those would be?"

She quickly told of her ability to see and understand what other creatures of the ocean were saying to her, as well as this new gift of seeing magical sprites. He could see that she was keeping more than a few things back, but didn't push it. Instead, Jack nodded his acceptance to what she told him.

"Well, it could come in useful," he said, leaning back a little on the rock. "But for now, let's just keep this between us, savvy? Don't want the crew to think funny things about you, now, do we? Especially when they don't know about who you used to be."

Kaia nodded her agreement, still avoiding his eyes. A moment of silence, and then she asked, "So you accept this? You accept me being able to do these things?"

He couldn't help but laugh, which made Kaia finally look at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "Kaia, darling, I've been all around the world and traveled all of the seas many times over. Trust me when I say that I've seen stranger things than even you can imagine, and some things you'd rather not."

She laughed, and Jack felt his heart twitch. Gah, why was this happening to him? He'd seen thousands of women, some of them far lovelier than Kaia, so why did his guts insist on dancing around his spine whenever she laughed, touched his hand, or smiled at him? It was madness!

'_Dad said that he felt the same way about Mum when they first met_,' he thought faintly, then shook the memory aside.

No, it couldn't be…it wasn't possible _or_ probable! Besides, Captain Teague wasn't exactly the prime example to follow in areas such as this. Like father, like son, the saying went, though in the end, his dad had always gone running back to Mum…

'_And now he wears the woman's head on his bloody belt_,' his memory whispered again.

Shuddering, Jack tried to put Kaia out of his mind, but couldn't. Not while she sat there, staring at the stream with a dreamy expression on her face. In his mind, he remembered the looks of wonder and awe that she'd worn in Tortuga, including the one not long ago in the jungle as she admired the flowers. Her sweet innocence paired with her curiosity was alluring to something inside him, like a rare exotic flower calling to a bee.

Growling under his breath, Jack slapped a hand to his face, effectively causing enough pain to snap him back to himself. Kaia jumped and looked over at him in alarm.

"Jack, are you alright?" she cried, leaping forward to grab his face and look at his cheek, which was slowly growing red. "What is it, what's wrong? Why did you do that?"

"Fine, luv, just fine," he hurriedly replied, grasping her hands to draw her hands away from his face. The touch of her fingers on his skin was causing his blood to rush to certain places it shouldn't.

"Well, if you're sure." Giving his cheek one last look, Kaia sat back and studied him closely, like she knew he was lying. "Jack, why on earth did you hurt yourself like that?"

"There was a rather annoying bug," he lied, shrugging nonchalantly. "I didn't feel like being part of its meal, so I tried to slap it away. Guess I got myself in the process, eh?"

Thankfully, the men chose that moment to return with a few pieces of fruit each, which, when divided equally, allowed one mango and a half for everyone. Add that to water from the stream and the dried meat that Gibbs had on hand, and it was a fairly decent pirate-like lunch. Everything was polished off in little time, and soon it was time to head off.

Reaching for his belt, Jack fumbled for his compass. When he had hold of the instrument, he flipped it open and studied which direction it was pointing in. And that direction was…right where Kaia was standing.

'_Damn it_!' he yelled inside his head, snapping the lid shut before giving it a good hard shake.

"Something wrong, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye, there's something on the island interfering with the compass," Jack replied while avoiding everyone's gaze.

Breathing deep, he focused on the magical water of the Fountain and opened the compass, almost heaving a sigh of relief when it pointed in another direction other than Kaia.

"That way," he said, pointing off towards a hill.

The men nodded and began trudging through the thick verge of the jungle once more. This time, there was more of a spring in their step, because now they knew they were that much closer to what they sought.

* * *

After hours of walking, and a few wrong turns, we found ourselves at the mouth of the cave. The men expected difficulties in getting to the Fountain, and now were hesitant to enter the dark cavern. There was no light, just dark emptiness, and as Jack paused before the opening, the others looked around as though they were trying to decide who would go in first. If I hadn't been as nervous as they were, I'd have laughed.

"Well, gentlemen," Jack said, turning to face them. "Would one of you care to make a torch or two so that we can see inside there?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, Jack?" He looked at me. "Perhaps only two or three should go in. No more than that."

"Why not?" Henry asked in a slightly concerned voice. "Why only three?"

"Because there is probably isn't enough room in the Fountain's main cavern for all of us to walk into," I said. "Second, if there is anything dangerous in there, don't you think it would be easier for three people to avoid it rather than a large group?"

The others blinked, then nodded in agreement. Jack heaved a sigh. "Alright, then," he said. "Kaia, you and Gibbs are with me. Kaia, take Henry and Gibbs's water canteens and empty them. We'll bring back some for the whole crew, enough for one drink each."

I took the bottles, emptied them out over some plants, and handed them to Jack, who hooked them onto his belt. "Ready, luv?" he asked. At my nod, he turned towards those who were staying behind. "Keep a sharp eye out for trouble. If it comes to defending this place or heading back to the ship for help, make for the Pearl and bring back reinforcements. Savvy?"

Again the men nodded, only this time they also gave a small salute. "Good." Jack then turned towards me. "Let's go, luv."

"Cap'n?" Henry asked. "Why is the lass going with you?"

Strangely enough, it was Gibbs who answered. "Because she's a mermaid who probably has a few tricks up her sleeve," he calmly replied.

Henry and the others blinked while I paled. "Ah," the dark man replied. "Knew there was a good reason. I'll go get the torches ready."

As I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_ in my defense or to deny Gibbs' revelation, those words died on my lips as I was hauled away from the other men, Gibbs on one side and Jack on the other.

"No worries, miss," Gibbs whispered as we sat down to wait for the others to finish crafting the torches. "They're good men, and they'll keep your secret. I've told your story to one or two of them at a time since we picked them up in Tortuga, just so they knew why you were onboard and a favorite of the Captain's."

I couldn't help but stare at him. "You mean they _know_?" I squeaked. "They _know_ about my past and what I was?"

Gibbs nodded. "'Tis a hard thing to keep something like that secret, especially on a pirate ship," he muttered. "So I had to take the men aside once in a while to explain the…_oddities_ about ye."

"Probably means the questions you'd been asking about everything, or your behavior," Jack retorted, rolling his eyes. "Thank you for taking care of that for me, Gibbs. Now, can we get this started before either one of you change your mind about this adventure?"

That said, he turned and walked away, leaving me alone with Gibbs. Before we headed after him, I put a hand on the first mate's arm.

"Gibbs, why haven't the men asked for me to be thrown off the Pearl, considering I'm a woman and a former mermaid and all?" I asked. "I mean, if they know what I was and what I am, then why am I allowed to stay on the Pearl?"

The older man gave me a kind, fatherly smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Because they know what you've given up in order to help a man and a woman in love. If there's one thing pirates understand, it's sacrifice," he explained. "We've all had to give up something to get whatever it was that we want, but you've given up your home, your immortality, and your people. That's more than any of them can comprehend, and they respect you for it."

Then Gibbs grinned broadly. "Also, you got the Pearl back for Jack. Given how nasty Barbossa was, that just makes them like you all the more, so they feel that they owe you at least this much."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I followed him back towards the cave opening, where Jack stood with two lit torches. He handed one to Gibbs, but kept the other as he nodded to the others and took my hand in his.

"Stay close, Kaia, and for the love of all things, _don't_ try and do anything heroic or stupid…or heroically stupid," Jack whispered into my ear as he led me inside. "Promise me."

"I promise," I said as we stepped into the close darkness of the cave.

However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it. I was a pirate now, and promises were allowed to be broken, even if they were made to the Captain.

* * *

AN: Kind of a boring chapter, I know, but the next one will be up soon, I promise. After this, there are only a few more chapters left, and then it's on to a different Pirates story. Please leave a review! Thanks! 


	18. Test of Wills

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: I hope that you all had a fun holiday weekend, with lots of food, fun, and presents. I also hope that everyone had a great New Year's, too. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!

**Chapter 17: A Test of Wills:**

I wasn't the sort of person who hated the dark, since most of the underwater kingdom was dark in the first place; a mermaid tended to rely on her instincts in the blackness of the depths, as well as her uncanny eyesight. Even though I was no longer a mermaid, my instincts were now heightened to a point I had never felt before in human form, and I felt as though I were able to hear, see and _feel_ everything that was going on around me, and my stomach was quivering madly.

"Stay close, luv," Jack whispered into my ear as we walked down a dark tunnel, the light of his torch fighting against the black shadows that surrounded us.

I pressed myself as close to him as I dared, which was a good idea, as the cave was just wide enough for two people. Jack led the way, his hand gripping mine tightly as he walked slowly ahead of me, the two of us closely followed by a very tense Mr. Gibbs, who kept a hand on his sword's hilt and a torch in the other.

The three of us walked along in complete silence, our eyes darting around to study the walls and floor of the cave while we walked. Dirt, sand and little bits of stone lay under our feet, and to my surprise, water dripped slowly down the walls, reflecting the light of our torches just the slightest bit and adding a bit of uneasiness.

Slowly, we moved deeper into the darkness, and I felt a sudden chill in my body that made me stop in mid-step. Jack was pulled back by my sudden halt, and Gibbs bit back a curse as he tried not to bump into me. Both men looked confused at my sudden stop, though Gibbs was glaring at me while Jack merely looked concerned.

"Something wrong, Kaia?" he whispered, as though he feared to anger the cave by speaking loudly.

"I just this strange chill go through me," I said, glancing around. "It's like I know that something is going to happen, but I have no idea what it is."

That was all Jack needed to hear; he instantly let go of my hand and placed the torch in it while pulling out his cutlass. "Alright, you two, keep a sharp eye on the walls, floor, and ceiling, and don't step unless you're sure about where you're stepping," he said, looking me in particular. "Kaia, if you get any more of these little 'warnings', let us know, savvy?"

I quickly nodded and offered him the torch. He shook his head and reached his free hand out to me, which I accepted after switching the torch to my other hand. We then proceeded to walk onwards.

Swallowing hard, I realized that there were probably dangers that I had never heard of. I only knew of the traps laid out in the ocean by Poseidon; I knew nothing of what might lay between us here in the cave itself! Since mermaids used the underwater caverns to travel to the Fountain, of course there was no way for us to know if there were little deadly traps in the cave on land!

Just then, the dirt beneath my foot gave way, and I stopped. Jack gave my hand a slight tug, but when he realized that I wasn't going to move any further, he glanced back at me, a look of puzzlement and concern in his eyes.

"Kaia?" he slowly drawled out, apparently trying to remain calm. "I hope that you aren't merely stopping to admire the scenery."

I tried not to let my fear show, but was having no luck. "Jack," I whispered, my eyes going wide as I stared straight ahead. "Something just gave way beneath my left foot."

He dropped his gaze to look down. "Oh, bugger."

"Cap'n?" Gibbs said in a worried tone. "Something amiss?"

"Aye," Jack said, not raising his eyes from the ground. "It seems that Kaia's found one of the traps guarding the Fountain."

Gibbs let out a string of words and phrases that I didn't understand, but which Jack apparently did, because he told Gibbs to hush because a lady was present. When both men were quiet, I tried to ignore the line of pain that was flowing up the side of my leg as Jack continued to study the floor.

Finally, he looked me directly in the eye.

"Kaia, don't move," he ordered. "I'm going to bend down and see what it is you're standing on and try to move the dirt away in order to get a better view."

I nodded. "Alright," I said in a trembling voice.

Jack then turned towards his first mate. "Gibbs, if worst comes to worst and we have to move Kaia, I want you ready to either duck, run, or, if it comes to it, both."

It was Gibbs' turn to nod. "Aye, sir."

Holding my breath, I watched as Jack took the torch from me and slowly got down on one knee, the torch in his left hand as his right began to gently brush away the dirt, sand, and stones that lay around my foot. I almost laughed at the feeling of his fingers tracing around my boot, the warmth of his hands and the gentle touch of his fingertips penetrating through the scuffed material.

To my surprise, Jack glanced up and smirked at me, almost like he knew what I was thinking. A quick wink of the eye, and he was focused once more on the situation we were in. It had happened so quickly that I couldn't help but wonder if I had imagined the whole thing.

Sighing, I tried to calm myself down as Gibbs and I waited for Jack's news.

* * *

'_Well, this is a new one_,' Jack thought as he busied himself with examining the area around and under Kaia's foot. '_Never been on my knees in front of a woman before…it provides quite the interesting view, though_.'

And indeed it did, for he now had a very good view of Kaia's leg from the foot up to mid-thigh. Honestly, who would have thought that a mermaid would have such nice shapely legs when she was in human form?

Jack gave himself a mental slap and tried to focus. Now was not the time to ogle the girl before him; first they had to get out of their present mess and anything else that lay in their way. Then they had to obtain the water from the Fountain and get back to the Pearl. After that, though…who knows?

Training his eyes onto the floor, Jack began to slowly, gently, and carefully push aside the dirt and clutter that lay around Kaia's foot. Occasionally, her foot twitched under his fingertips, which he interpreted as her being ticklish; that, in turn, slowed his progress, as he was forced to stop briefly to let Kaia recover herself so that he could continue.

Finally, his actions were rewarded in the form of a worn tile of stone, which was now pressed down so that it became level with the rest of the cavern's floor. No doubt it rested on top of something so that, once it bore a significant amount of weight, it would trigger a trap hidden somewhere inside the cave. Now only one question remained: did they run for their lives, or duck and cover where they now stood, once the trigger was released?

"Alright, luv," Jack whispered. "On the count of three, move your foot and duck until I tell you to run, savvy?"

Jack heard them hold their breaths as he counted, "One…two…_three_!"

He then let out a yell as something heavy dropped on top of his head.

* * *

Like lightning, I pulled my foot off of the tile and ducked for cover, pulling Mr. Gibbs down with me. The two of us heard a _thump_-sound, and waited with bated breath until we heard what sounded like Jack yelling for us to "get it off."

Frightened that we were being attacked by some sort of monster, I looked up. To my surprise, there was Jack, running around the cave with an angry seagull perched on top of his head and swinging his arms wildly as he tried to get it off!

My body sagged against the wall as I almost collapsed in laughter. Beside me, Gibbs had recovered from his own shock and amusement, and was doing his best to try and help Jack.

"Best not to anger it, sir!" he was yelling, trying to be heard above the screams of the gull and Jack's shouts.

"Then what the bloody hell am I supposed to do!" Jack hollered back. "Ouch! Damn bloody bird, let go of my hair!"

The gull screamed in reply, and I giggled as Jack ran past me, waving his hands towards his head while trying to shake the bird loose. It was quite funny, but after a few moments, I realized that we were wasting time, and that given the chance, Jack would probably shoot the terrified seagull.

Sighing, I reached out and tried to stop Jack from moving. "Jack, hold still!" I cried, latching on to one of his arms.

From beneath his slightly skewed hat, Jack managed to glare at me as though he were insulted. "I would, but there's a thrice-damned seagull trying to tear my hair out!" he half-snapped, half-yelled.

I rolled my eyes and was able to grab the bird by the beak, forcing it to turn its head and look me right in the eye. The bird went still for a moment, as though it were confused at the sight of me. I didn't find this surprising; the other sea creatures I had encountered had had the same reaction upon seeing me, and since seagulls _were_ birds of the sea, they tended to come across mermaids quite often in their search for food.

Once the bird was quiet and had gotten a good look at me, it calmed down and let me pick it up. "It" was actually a female bird, and other than a few ruffled or bent feathers, was none the worst for wear. As I muttered soothing words and praise to her about being such a brave and good girl, she looked up at me and told me how rude it was to be treated like this, _her_, a Sacred Guide to the Fountain!

That revelation was so surprising that I nearly dropped her. This seagull was a guide to the Fountain of Youth? "Why is that you were given such a great task?" I whispered to her.

According to my new friend, her ancestor had been put here by Poseidon himself, apparently as a sort of verbal map on how to avoid the traps. However, the catch was that only someone who could speak to animals would be able to find their way to the Fountain alive. I found this perfectly understandable, and cooed my admiration to the frustrated gull, who fluffed her feathers and settled calmly into my arms.

Meanwhile, Mr. Gibbs was giving me a rather strange look as Jack proceeded to straighten his hat and coat. I merely smiled and shrugged my shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "She knows the way to the Fountain," I said.

"You could have said that _before_ she tried to hear my eyes out," Jack muttered while retrieving the torch he had dropped during the gull's attack.

"Well I didn't know before," I huffed. "Now are we going to move or not?"

We started off once Jack was finished straightening up, him walking ahead of me with a torch while I carried the gull in my arms and Gibbs trailed along behind me. For a while, we traveled in silence until Mr. Gibbs asked me how a bird would know how to walk through a cave like this. I asked the gull this, and repeated her answer.

"Poseidon gave the first Guide the information on how to traverse the cave, as well as showed her with his powers," I quietly said. "He also used his magic to make her smarter, so that she would remember everything that he told her. After that, each female gull born from that first Guide has the knowledge on how to slip past all of the traps set to protect the Fountain."

"Makes sense to me," Jack muttered from in front of me.

"You believe her?" Gibbs asked, incredulous.

Jack moved a large spider web out of his way and swung the torch around in an attempt to frighten its inhabitants off. "Gibbs, considering how well I know her, there's nothing Kaia can tell me that I wouldn't believe."

My heart fluttered a little at that, and I knew I was blushing from his words. I'd never heard Jack say anything like that about me before, and it made me feel all warm and pleasant inside.

I had to pull away from that feeling, however, when the gull told me not to take the left passageway up ahead.

* * *

'_Following the directions of a seagull; that's a new one, too_,' Jack thought in amusement as he walked, avoiding the left-hand cave and moving into the right, which seemed to be leading downwards at a slight angle.

The light provided by the torch wasn't much to see by, and Jack found himself glancing towards the ground quite often, expecting that, at any moment, the three of them would be standing on the edge of a cliff that led into nothingness. Unlike the tall caverns that made up most of the Isla de Muerta, this cave had no natural light from the outside world, and it was rather unnerving for him, given the close confines of the place.

"Just a little bit further," Kaia whispered into the darkness.

On they went until Jack heard the faint trickle of water droplets falling into a pool. Excited, he reached back for Kaia's hand, and to his joy, he got it.

"Almost there, luv," he said while walking just a bit faster.

"Um, Jack, I really think you should slow down," Kaia suggested over his shoulder. "The Guide says that there's a rather large and final barrier between us and the Fountain, and that we shouldn't go rushing in to find it."

Reluctantly, Jack slowed, and was glad he did, for the next moment he felt a wave of intense hot air hit him straight on, forcing all three of them to shut their eyes and cup a hand over their faces in an attempt to block out the heat. It was like standing on the edge of a volcano, the nearly unbearable hot air bearing down upon him, pulling the water straight out of the body.

Lowering his hand, Jack felt his jaw drop at the sight of a huge wall of fire standing before him, blocking their way to the Fountain.

* * *

I nearly groaned in annoyance at Poseidon's twisted sense of humor. A wall of fire…why would a sea god put a wall of fire to protect the Fountain of Youth? And _when_ had it been put there? I had never been told about it, and none of the mermaids who had come to see the Fountain had spoken about it, so when had Poseidon put this here?

"How many generations did you say your family has been here?" I muttered to the bird. I received no reply from the bird, who was amazingly calm under my hands, almost as though she expected me to protect her.

Well, that didn't matter, because just after I asked that, I noticed something moving _inside_ the curtain of fire. A face began to appear, and I bit back a cry of surprise as the 'face' proceeded to look at us.

"Uh, Cap'n," Gibbs muttered from behind me. "Do you see…"

"Aye," Jack whispered. "It's a face."

The face was quickly joined by a body to produce a flickering female form. The being did not leave the safety of her flames, but the head tilted to one side as the eyes drifted from one human to another in her attempt to study us. When she looked at me, those eyes narrowed as she snarled angrily, producing a sound like water hitting hot stone.

I groaned in despair and hung my head. The gull looked up at me with concerned eyes, as did my fellow humans. I could feel two hands rest on my shoulders, one thick and heavy, the other ringed and gentle. Raising my head, I turned to look at Jack and Mr. Gibbs.

"Fire spirits," I said with a frown. "What mermaids, sirens and nymphs are to the sea, these are to fire." I looked over at the spirit. "They are not our enemies, but we tend not to…get along."

The spirit hissed at me once more. "You seek the water of the Fountain," she said, her voice eerily echoing, the essence of heat and flame.

"We do," Jack replied boldly, which I thought rather brave of him.

The eyes of fire looked at him, then me. "You cannot pass," she declared. "You are no longer a Child of Water, nor of the Sea, and have forsaken your right to come here unharmed and unhindered. You must go back."

I was sorely tempted to do so, to turn around and go back to those that were waiting for us at the cave's entrance. Even as a mermaid, I would never have been able to fight against a daughter of the gods of fire! What could I possibly do as a mere mortal?

"Kaia," Jack whispered into my ear. "Use your crystal!"

Inhaling sharply, I passed Jack the seagull, both of whom protested, but which I ignored. My hands reached for the hallow of my throat, and when my fingers brushed the smooth surface of Poseidon's gift, I felt a cool, soothing wave flow into my bones, numbing the searing heat of the fire spirit.

When she had seen what I had done, the fiery form before me let out a shriek of fury. Within my hands, the crystal continued to fight against what was the opposite of my birth element. A pulsing blue light began to appear beneath my fingers, and the faster and brighter it shone, the angrier the spirit became. The two grips on my shoulders grew tighter, so much so that I winced in pain, though I dared not cry out.

The three of us, Jack, Gibbs, and I, watched as the crystal began to wrap us in beautiful, swirling blue light that shimmed like the Caribbean on a clear day. Just in time, too, for at that moment, a whip of blazing fire lashed out at us, trying to hold us back from our goal. The sprite tried several times to break through the shield that surrounded us, but failed.

Finally, the attack stopped, and the sprite sighed. "You have the favor and protection of your God," it said with grudging admiration. "I will allow you, Daughter of Water, to pass, but you may only bring one other with you. Choose quickly!"

Jack immediately jumped into action, handing Gibbs the protesting seagull with an eagerness that made me smile, despite the circumstances. "Here you are Gibbs," he said, quickly emptying his hands. "Now, luv, lets go get that water!"

The blue glow around us faded as the curtain of fire spread just wide enough to let Jack and I through. Once we had passed, it snapped shut with a sudden flourish of flame that made us jump back from it.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the two of us turned to get our first look at the great Fountain of Youth.

* * *

AN: The story is almost over, people! Just a few more chapters, and that's it! In the meantime, please review for me; I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! 


	19. The Price of Immortality

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. Someday, when Disney's poor and needs cash, I'll buy him, but until then, he's not mine.

AN: Sorry I didn't post this on its usual day; since this chapter is so short, I wanted to post both this and the final one on the same day, just so that readers didn't have to wait in agony for it. There is also some sappiness at the end of this chapter, as well as a long-awaited event that I'm hoping people will like. Hope you enjoy reading it, and please review!

**Chapter 18: The Price of Immortality:**

What, exactly, he had been expecting, Jack didn't know. Perhaps a huge glowing fountain, gently spurting water, which would also be glowing in an unearthly manner…or maybe a large pool which had a waterfall pouring into it. This, however, was not what he had imagined.

'_It's so…small_,' he thought, staring at the creation before him.

Yes, it was rather small, so small that it was able to fit on top of a pillar of white marble. The basin was about three or four feet across and just as tall, and seemed to be crafted of purest silver. In contrast, the three wave-shaped spouts appeared to be made of solid gold. Tilting his head to the side, Jack smiled at the sound of droplets hitting the inside of the basin, creating little bell-like chimes as they hit the silver and the water. It was beautiful.

Beside the bubbling fountain was a table, and if Jack hadn't believed in the Sea God's power already, the sight of the table before him would have changed his mind. Crafted of bronze or copper, it should have been falling apart with age –instead, it stood polished to perfection and untouched by time, proof that the gods had created it with their own hands.

Something glittered on top of the dark wooden surface, and he could see that it was a tiny crystal grail. The rim of the cup was edged with gold, and the stem and bottom of it appeared to be gold-colored glass. Jack gave it a closer look, and saw that the cup was just big enough for one mouthful.

"Is this it?" he asked, incredulous.

Kaia quirked an eyebrow in what appeared to be amusement. "What, were you expecting the gods themselves to appear and praise you for finding your way to the Fountain of Youth?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Jack snorted and returned her smile with a smirk of his own. "Well, it would have been nice to have all of our hard work acknowledged in some way or other," he said, taking one step forwards.

To his surprise, his face collided with a barrier of some sort, which, when met with the force of his forward-moving body, sent him falling back a foot or two. Kaia caught him by the arm, and held him steady as he tried to straighten himself out for the second time that day.

"Yet another test, I take it," Jack sarcastically commented. "What is it we have to do this time? If it involves blood or an oath of some kind…"

Kaia shook her head. "No blood or oath, Jack," she replied, though he noted she sounded a bit hesitant as she spoke.

At that moment, Jack felt his pirate instincts emerge, slowly, like a cat's claws. Kaia was keeping something from him, and his gut told him that it was very important, too important to let pass.

"What is it, Kaia?" he demanded, looking her directly in the eye. "What are you not telling me about the Fountain and the water?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in a nervous gesture. "The water of the Fountain of Youth can only be retrieved by a Child of Water…which is what I am, or rather, what I _was_ before I became human."

The workings in Jack's brain were working quickly. '_That's what that fire spirit called her, a Child of Water. She also said that Kaia had the favor of Poseidon, since she carries the crystal around her neck and it allowed her to pass through the wall of fire. So, if I'm thinking this through right, she can go and get the water of the Fountain with little or no trouble_.'

"Kaia, luv, since you've managed to get Poseidon's good will on your side, and since you were born a mermaid, you should be able to get the water," he said, turning to look at her.

The excitement and hope he felt dimmed at the sight of Kaia's somber face.

* * *

Jack was looking at me with eagerness glittering in those beautiful brown eyes of his, and I had to look away to keep myself from crying. How could I tell him that I didn't want to get him the water he so longed for, that drinking that one mouthful could, in fact, lead to a fate worse than death? Would he believe me when I told him that living forever meant seeing others die before him, such as family and loved ones? Some of the crew might drink the water, but there would not be enough for everyone, even with the two canteens we had brought with us. How would Jack feel when he saw good men grow old and die before his eyes?

"Kaia?" he said, one hand reaching out to grasp my chin. I swung my eyes up to meet his. "Kaia, what is it? What's wrong?"

Sadness flowed through my heart and left my body feeling cold. "Is it worth it, Jack?" I asked in a whisper. "Is immortality really that important to you? Are you willing to make all of the sacrifices required to live forever?"

He stared blankly at me, as though my words didn't make sense. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Immortality is a hollow thing, Jack," I said, pulling my chin free so that I didn't have to look at him. "Humans feel pleasure in life because of the thrill that it will soon end, so they might as well enjoy it and savor each moment that they have left. Would food and drink taste so wonderful after you have eaten it for decades and no longer have any fondness for your favorites? Even rum would loose its appeal after you have had it for a hundred years."

Jack went quiet, as though he were thinking my words through for a moment; however, I could tell that he didn't believe me. My heart wilted as I looked back at him and saw a spark in his eyes, as well as a crafty look on his face.

"But with centuries to look forward to, I can show you everything you could ever want to see," he told me, using a touch of persuasion in his voice. "We could see the world, and you could taste food from India, China, and all across Europe. It would give us eternity to see the kinds of things others could only dream of!"

I shook my head. "I can see the world without having to be immortal, Jack," I said. "I've had the chance to live forever, and I chose a mortal life so that I could see a whole new world beyond my own. This is how I chose to live my life and to experience what it is truly like to be alive."

"But you can't enjoy anything when you're dead, Kaia," he snapped, waving his hands in the air for emphasis. "When life's over, all that's waiting is a flat world of nothingness. Believe me, I've been dead, and there's no bright light waiting for you at the end like several religions say!"

Jack began to pace back and forth. "I've been to Davy Jones' Locker, and it's not a place I want to return to when I meet The Maker." He stopped and I could feel his eyes focusing on me. "Kaia, I _need_ you to get me the water. I won't be going back to The Locker, and living forever through the Fountain is the only way for me to do that."

"What about love, Jack?" I whispered, feeling almost defeated.

He jumped back in surprise. "What about love?"

"What if you fall in love with a woman after you drink the water?" I asked, not daring to meet his gaze. Instead, my eyes focused on the golden skin of his chest glowing through the gape in his shirt front. "You won't be able to come back to get water for her, and even if you managed to find the island, you will be immortal and unable to touch the water again. She will die of old age right before your eyes and you would be helpless to stop it."

All I could see was the front of Jack's body, and it stiffened as he seemed to be thinking about what I had said. Taking a deep breath, I raised my eyes to plead for him to not do this.

* * *

Jack felt a part of him melt under the intensity of Kaia's eyes. They were a shimmering blue, like the sea before a storm, and just as beautiful and dangerous. He could see the desperation in them, and part of him wondered if she was right about all she had said.

'_What would it be like, to spend eternity eating the finest foods and drinking the best rum that the world has to offer_?' Jack thought, picturing that glorious image in his head.

He could live forever and be able to amass great amounts of plunder from ships all over the globe without thinking about time running out. Plundering would be a breeze with an immortal crew to follow him, and spending all of that wealth would be even sweeter.

'_**But what if she's right**_?' a small voice asked in the back of his head. '_**What if the food you love suddenly looses its flavor after two hundred years of eating it**_ _**What if rum doesn't taste as satisfying on the tongue when you've been able to drink your fill of it each and every day for longer than people can imagine**_'

Jack frowned. That was impossible, wasn't it? Rum would always be dear to him, a sweet nectar of the gods that he could drown his sorrows in and come out all the merrier the next day, when his troubles were gone.

'_**But the pleasure of being drunk and without cares only lasts for a night…and what is one night compared to forever**_'

Aye, that was a good point. The whole idea of being drunk was to forget your troubles, but if you had an eternity to look forward to, all the alcohol in the world couldn't make your bad dreams go away.

As for the food…well, even those fit for a king's table would loose their appeal after a while. Jack was particularly fond of roasted beef in a good sauce, but even if he managed to skip a few years in between eating it, eventually, the dish would loose its appeal. How depressing.

'_**Admit it, mate. Kaia's right, and you know it. Think of how dull life would be, to live forever and not be able to enjoy everything you loved before you drank the Fountain's water**_.'

Jack then began wondering what if, by some miracle, he _did_ manage to fall in love with someone? Never before had a woman captured his heart, but Jack wouldn't mind actually having a pirate lass beside him on the Pearl. If he became immortal, though, he would have to see his lover fade and die of old age right before his eyes; even Jack found it a rather hard idea to consider.

'_But there would be other women to love_,' he tried to persuade himself.

Yes, there would be many other women to care for, but how many of them would he have to watch wither away to nothingness in front of him? And what if they had children? To outlive one's children was said to be one of the greatest pains a parent could experience, and even pirates hated to see their little ones pass on before they did. What would it be like to watch everyone he cared about die as he lived on?

"Jack?" whispered a soft voice while a gentle hand rested on his arm.

He looked down into deep brown eyes –they were Kaia's eyes. What would it be like to live without Kaia in his life? She had already given up her immortality once before, and would never be persuaded to take it back by any means. Jack could feel her staring up at him, innocent, soft, and sweet Kaia…she had opened up the world to him all over again, proving that a person could see the world though new eyes and experience it by helping someone else do so. How could he face eternity without her there to help make it bearable?

'_I can't_,' he realized.

And to both of their amazement, Jack reached out and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

I gasped as Jack's arms wrapped around me, his lips pressed against mine in a most wonderful manner. It was called a kiss, and it was my first…my first kiss. I had seen others kiss, but never did I imagine to receive one of my own.

Jack's lips were warm, firm, but gentle, as though he were afraid to frighten me away by being too bold. Up and down my back his palms danced, sending bolts of warmth and excitement through me. It was so wonderful…how had I managed to live centuries without experiencing this?

A moment later, Jack pulled away, his eyes focusing on my face as he looked down at me. Swiftly, his hands left my body and settled on my face, ringed fingers caressing my forehead and trailing down to my lips where I felt rough fingertips gently outline my mouth.

"Kaia," he whispered, the warmth of his breath brushing against my face in a delicate breeze.

"Jack," I softly replied. I didn't want to break the spell we were under, but I had to know what he was thinking. "Jack, what…?"

"I can't do it, Kaia," he murmured, pressing his nose against mine. "You're right. I can't spend eternity watching others die while I look on, untouched by time and death. I don't want to watch you leave me alone in this world."

"Jack - ," I breathed, my words cut short by another kiss.

Sighing, all thoughts left me as Jack held me in his arms while the sounds of water and fire surrounded us.

* * *

AN: Okay, a fairly short chapter, but I was writing this while on "holiday mode," so that's why. There's probably one or two more chapters left, and then it's all over. In the meantime, thanks for reading, and please review! 


	20. A Pirate's Life for Me

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: This is it, the final chapter! Unfortunately, I won't be posting another _**Pirates**_ story for a while, since I really need to finish a Willy Wonka story I started with a friend over a year ago and never completed. So I'm afraid I need to do that first, but I promise that once that's done, I'll post a new Jack/OC fic! I hope that you all had fun reading this story and will review! Thanks so much!

**Chapter 19: A Pirate's Life For Me:**

As a man and a pirate, Jack had kissed many women in his life, but none had made him feel like this. His heart fluttered in his chest, and his stomach felt as hot at the fiery curtain that burned nearby. Kaia was like soft, melting butter in his arms, and he felt that he rather liked it. Yes, he'd liked kissing other women, too, but Kaia…

'_I was telling the truth earlier_,' he thought while pulling back a little from their kiss. '_I doubt that I could stand watching her wither and die like the delicate flower that she is_.'

Kaia's eyes were still closed, and Jack smirked at the dreamy look that she had as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her breathing was a bit fast, and he knew that it was the effect he had on her. With her hands touching the sensitive skin of his neck, Jack felt his whole body grow warm with an emotion he never thought he'd feel.

"I love you, darling," he whispered into Kaia's thick brown hair.

Her eyes flew open as she looked up at him in shock. He gave her a moment to recover herself, and was pleased with the words she spoke. "I love you, too, Jack," she murmured, smiling shyly before pressing her face to his chest with a contented sigh.

Jack shuddered at the feel of her warm breath caressing his skin through the thin material of his shirt. Honestly, if they didn't get out of this cave soon, he was going to end up doing something rather inappropriate to Kaia right here on the floor of this cave.

"Come on, luv," he said, regretfully pulling back from their embrace. "We need to go before Gibbs or someone decides to try and come for us."

Kaia nodded. "Lead on, Captain."

Jack took a deep breath and looked at the wall of fire. "How do we get past this thing?"

Of course, at that moment, the curtain opened before them and Jack hurriedly grabbed Kaia's hand and dragged her past the blazing flames before the fire spirit changed its mind. The fiery wall drew shut, and both he and his love were left to face the anxious Mr. Gibbs.

* * *

My heart was pounding with excitement. Jack loved me! Oh, goodness, I never felt so wonderful in my entire life! This warm, joyful feeling I felt in my heart was worth everything I had given up: the sea, my immortality, my tail, everything.

"Well? Was the venture successful, Cap'n?" asked Mr. Gibbs anxiously, his hands tightly grasping the seagull, who was glaring up at him in protest.

I swallowed, my hand clutching Jack's as I tried to think of some sort of excuse for why we didn't have the Fountain's water. Beside me, I heard Jack growl angrily, and looked over at him in surprise. He looked furious.

"Bloody thing's run dry! How the hell a God of Sea and Water lets an important fountain like that go dry is beyond me!" he snarled.

I opened my mouth to protest, but a squeeze of his hand stopped me. I then understood that he was making up this excuse to keep me from harm, should any of the crew be unhappy with our unsuccessful quest. It appeared to work, because Mr. Gibbs rolled his eyes and held the seagull out to me, apparently frustrated and relieved to see me. I reluctantly dropped Jack's hand and accepted my new friend.

"There you are, Miss Kaia," he said, backing slowly away once I had the gull firmly in hand. "Orders, Cap'n?"

Jack heaved a sigh and frowned as though in deep thought. "Kaia, I don't suppose you know of any hidden treasures that only mermaids would have knowledge about, do you?"

I was surprised at the question. "Well, there are some treasure hoards that I know about through mermaid gossip." Jack and Gibbs looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "According to others of my kind, these treasures have been lying around for quite a while, long enough that the original owners have probably died of old age or of other…circumstances."

Jack waved a hand in a circular motion, as though asking for more information. "And do you happen to know where these lovely bits of treasure happen to be located?"

"Um…yes?" I replied, timidly but honestly.

Both men looked at each other and grinned. "Care for another adventure involving shiny objects, Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"Aye, sir," the older man said with a mock salute. "Shall we go round up the men and head out to sea?"

"Aye, let's do that." Jack wrapped an arm around my waist. "I don't suppose that bird knows how to get the hell out of here, does she?"

* * *

Half an hour later, we were exiting the dark caves. I squinted as I stepped out into the bright sunshine. I'd have clapped a hand over them, but one currently held the seagull, and the other was latched securely in Jack's grip (he had taken possession of it the instant we began heading out). So I merely blinked away the spots that flashed before my eyes as I adjusted to being in sunlight again. The seagull was protesting in little screams, and I had to whisper softly for her to hush, which she did. Behind me, Gibbs muttered a few curses as he followed me and Jack into the open, but calmed down as the three other men joined us.

"Any luck?" asked Henry, reaching out to steady me as I was tried to adjust to being outside. Being the tall man that he was, I had to tilt my head back to smile at him in thanks.

Gibbs shook his head. "Damn thing's run dry," he said. "On the other hand, Kaia's got some treasure locations we can go pillage instead, and I'm in the mood to find something bright and sparkly that I can trade in towns."

The other men grinned in agreement and turned towards Jack. "Back to the ship, sir?" Petey asked, his rat-like nose twitching eagerly. "Probably got a long trip ahead, best if we got going."

Nodding, Jack turned and looked at me, then to the seagull still in my hands. "Uh, luv, you're going to have to let go of that thing sooner or later. She probably wants to head home soon."

I remained quiet for a moment as I looked down at the bird, who in turn gazed up at me with her little black eyes. "Can I keep her?"

Jack gaped at me. "On my ship?" he blurted out. "No, I don't think so! One bloody bird's enough; I don't need two of them making messes on my Pearl!"

The bird looked up at me, begging to go with me. She was eager to leave the island, and since she had several female chicks of her own that could take her place as Guides to the Fountain, there would be no trouble in her leaving. Besides, she rather liked me, and thought I was pleasant to talk to, for a human.

"Please?" I said, pouting slightly.

Jack's eyes stared at my lips for a moment. "Well…as long as she doesn't mess on the Pearl and she gets along with Cotton's parrot…"

Squealing, I tossed the bird into the air, sending her into flight as my arms wrapped around his neck. Jack promptly threw his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss, causing the others to clap and yell as I blushed. When we parted, the men were grinning and patting us both on the shoulders.

"It's about time," muttered Alex as he twirled a dagger between his scared fingers. "If the two of ye didn't get together on your own, some of us might have had to do it for you!"

I giggled as Jack snorted and pulled away, keeping one arm around my waist in order to hold me to his side. "Well, enough standing around like idiots," he said. "Lets get back to the Pearl and head out. The others probably want to know what's going on, and are going to be unhappy about us not being able to get the water."

"Aye, but the prospect of future treasures should lighten them up," Gibbs said.

We had an easy walk back to the beach, and when we were there, all of us stepped into the boat, and in moments, we were back on the Pearl. I feared the anger of the crew at our failure to procure the water, but just as Gibbs predicted, the men were quick to forgive, as long as there was the prospect of gold in their futures.

"So, Captain," Marty the Dwarf said with a knowing grin. "You look mighty cozy there with Miss Kaia."

My eyes widened as I realized that Jack had been holding my hand since he had helped me climb aboard. I tried pulling my hand away, but Jack would have none of it; in fact, he held on even tighter, going so far as to lift my hand to his lips and press a gentle kiss to it. I blushed as the men around me grinned.

"Gibbs, bring supper for two to my cabin," Jack ordered as he dragged me in that direction.

Once the door was shut behind us, I found myself pulled into a tight embrace, my cheek pressed against Jack's chest. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and savored the moment of being alone with him.

"Kaia, what do you know about human customs?" Jack asked in a soft voice, his face buried in my hair.

The question had me puzzled. "Not much," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

One of Jack's hands drifted up to my neck as the other stayed in the center of my back. "Do you know anything about marriage?"

"No," I said, trailing off. "What is it?"

He sighed into my hair and hugged me closer. "Marriage is when a man and a woman who love each other swear to be together forever, and promise to love, honor, and cherish the other until death parts them."

I smiled. "It sounds lovely."

"Oh, it is. However, only certain important persons can perform the ceremony, and as Captain of my own ship, I happen to be one of those people."

Pulling my head back, I looked up into his nervous brown eyes. "So you want to…um…what is it you want to do? Perform a marriage between us?"

Jack's eyes seemed to light up. "Exactly!" he said, grinning broadly. "The whole crew can witness it, and we'll be married before dark."

"Is the ceremony that short?" I asked. "If something is that important, shouldn't it take longer to perform?"

The ringed hand tangled in my hair broke free and began waving around. "Nah, the ceremony can be long and dull, or short and to the point. It all says the same thing in the end, and after both the man and his bride say '_I do_,' they're married. Simple enough."

Well, we merfolk had no mating ceremony, just a single gesture in which a merman produces a lovely pearl necklace or a piece of beautiful treasure for the mermaid he desired for his own. A ceremony, performed by Jack and sworn to by the both of us sounded beautiful.

"Alright," I said, blushing as Jack leaned down and kissed me. His lips were so soft and gentle, it made me weak at the knees, and he had to hold me up to keep me from falling.

"After supper," Jack promised. "Then I'll have Gibbs come in and help you get ready."

"Get ready?" I asked, just as our meal was brought in by Mr. Gibbs himself. What did that mean?

* * *

I found out after our light dinner of stew, bread, and cheese. Our empty dishes were left in a pile on the table to be cleaned up later, and Jack had a quick, private word with his first mate before leaving me alone in the cabin with him.

"Alright, Kaia, let's get you ready," Gibbs said, grinning broadly. "Now, I'm no lady's maid, so we'll keep everything simple, aye?"

He quickly rummaged around the place and quickly produced the beautiful sea-colored gown that Jack had bought for me in Tortuga, the lace flowing beautifully over the shimmering material. "Here ye are! Put that on."

I dashed into the sleeping cabin and shut the door, flinging off my shirt, pants and weapons before slipping into the dress. It was my first time wearing it, but with a little help from the crystal around my neck, I was able to successfully put everything in its right place and look exactly as I ought to. The problem was the loose part at the back…

"Mr. Gibbs?" I called into the main cabin. "Could you ask Jack to come in here and help me with something?"

"I'm here, luv," Jack's voice replied just before he walked in, dismissing Mr. Gibbs as the older man left the two of us alone.

I grew nervous when he saw me standing there in the dress and stopped in his footsteps, his eyes looking me up and down, glimmering with admiration. "You look beautiful, luv."

Blushing, I looked down at the floor. "Thank you, Jack."

Work-roughened fingers laced up my gown, and I was surprised when I was whirled around and gentle lips met mine for the briefest of moments. "Let's get your hair ready," he whispered.

I was ordered into a chair and forced to sit quietly as Jack gently brushed my hair out, leaving it loose and flowing. He pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of my head and stood back, indicating that he was finished.

"Up we go, darling." Standing, I blushed as Jack held out his arm. "If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous, too."

It did make me feel better, but my hands still shook as I clutched the dress in one hand and gripped Jack's arm in another. He led me out of the cabin and straight into the waiting presence of the Pearl's crew, who all stood there with broad smiles and grins on their faces. I timidly returned their smiles and followed Jack up to the helm, the two of us taking a stance before the great wheel that Jack loved to hold so dearly.

Turning me to stand at an angle so that I was facing both him and the crew, Jack cleared his throat. Any sounds being made by the excited men was silenced immediately. I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm as Jack began to speak, though I nearly burst out laughing as he held my hand and turned his body so that he could face everyone on deck.

"My fellow pirates," Jack began, his voice carrying over the deck. "You are all gathered here to witness my marriage to this here lovely lady."

The men cheered, and Jack waved them to be quiet. "As you know, she gave up everything dear to her to help a couple in love, so I think it fitting that she find love in return, aye?" Another round of cheers and applause followed, and was hushed. "So, Kaia, darling, do you promise to love, honor, pillage and plunder with me until death does us part?"

I blinked; I highly doubted that these were the vows that I was supposed to swear to, but then, I _was_ getting married to the pirate that was performing the ceremony, so I supposed that the answer was to remain the same as Jack had told me.

"I do," I clearly replied with a smile.

Jack smirked back at me in that unusual way of his. "And I most certainly promise to do everything in that vow I just heard you swear to," he said with a bow in my direction. "Now, I pronounce us pirate and his bonny wife, and will now kiss the newly-dubbed Mrs. Sparrow."

Gasping, I was pulled against Jack's body and bent back in to the most wonderful kiss. Lights flashed behind my closed eyes, and a wave of heat washed over me as Jack's lips proceeded to do wonderful things to mine. I heard the sounds of cheers, shouts, and pistols going off, but it was distant compared to the soft sigh Jack made as he regretfully broke our kiss, though still keeping me bent back as he looked into my eyes.

"Love you, Mrs. Sparrow," he whispered, warm breath softly caressing my mouth.

I grinned up at him and whispered back, "I love you, too, Captain Sparrow." He slowly pulled me up so that I was standing facing him, our lips hovering close but not touching.

"I hope you like your new title, because that's what the crew'll call you from now on," Jack murmured.

"Oy, Cap'n!" came a shout from the deck. "We need ye over here!"

My husband sighed and rolled his eyes. "They always were good at ruining a perfect moment," he grumbled. "Alright, luv, let's go see what's got the men so intent on taking me away from my lovely new wife."

That last part made me blush, so my cheeks were quite red as Jack dragged me along behind him down towards the deck. Quite a few of the men were crowded around a pair of water canteens held within Mr. Gibbs' hands.

"This had better be good," Jack declared with a touch of warning in his voice.

Gibbs nodded nervously. "Well, the men noticed that the canteens you'd emptied out on the island were rather heavy, sir," he said, holding them both out to Jack. "Didn't understand how, considering that we never put anything in them since you dumped them out."

Jack looked skeptical. "And how would you know that?"

"Because the only time I set them down was during the ceremony, but I swear they never left my sight," Gibbs explained. "When I picked them up, they were heavy as rocks!"

Reaching out, Jack accepted one of the canteens and opened it to take a small sniff. "Smells familiar," he slowly drawled.

Without another word, he tipped it over and out poured a stream of little gold coins the size of my littlest fingernail! The men all yelled and reached for the gleaming metal pieces before remembering themselves. Jack waited until the canteen he was holding was empty, then accepted the other and tipped that over as well. Soon there was a small pile of gold on the deck, and Jack was forced to remain where he was to divide the entire thing evenly among the men.

Since I would be useless when it came to counting money (I had yet to master the art of numbers and letters), I went to our cabin and pulled off the gown, as it was quite heavy and hot. However, I wasn't ready to change into pants and a shirt yet, so I pulled a sheet around me and sat in a chair, wondering what came next. What happened between a husband and wife after they were married?

I put a hand towards my neck, and received quite an education in what humans did after their wedding. Blushing furiously, I released the crystal and slid into bed just as Jack entered the main cabin, telling me exactly why he was late. Since the connecting door was partially open, I had no trouble hearing him.

"I'm guessing that Poseidon had something to do with this," he was saying as he stomped around the other room. "A pile of gold coins won't go very far with so many men, but it'll be enough to get them through a day or two ashore when we stop, which will be in a few days. They need some time to have a bit of fun, and I need to show you some of the finer things-"

He stopped short, because at that moment Jack walked into the room and saw me in bed, waiting for him. He was silent for the briefest time, and after that, there was no need for words between us.

* * *

It was late the next morning when I woke up beside the man I loved. Jack was still sleeping, but I had the sudden urge to slip out to the deck and look out towards the sea. I left my warm bed and husband, pulled on some clothes, and went outside, leaving the door open so that if Jack called for me, I would hear him.

The deck was silent and empty, for the crew had indulged heavily in the rum and ale last night, as I could tell by the noise they had made long into the evening. Thus, I had the entire ship and the sea to myself, for with the Pearl anchored, there wasn't even the need of a man at the helm.

Waves gently lapped at the sides of the ship, and as a soft breeze caressed my face, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply the salty tang of it. The entire ocean was open to me in a way it never had been while I was a mermaid, because I now had Jack here beside me to open up a whole new world of experiences and wonders. The crewmen were my family, and if fate was kind, perhaps Jack and I would be able to start one of a more intimate nature of our own.

Above me, my new seagull-friend was circling the ship, calling out greetings to me. The sails of the Pearl snapped lightly in the wind, and I could not imagine being anywhere else.

* * *

Yawning, the little girl settled into her bed and smiled. "Grandma, was that a real story?" she asked, snuggling down under her sheets.

The old woman smiled fondly down at her. "Of course it's a real story!" she said, closing the book in her lap and leaning forward to kiss her oldest grandchild. "I would never make up such a thing."

Again the child yawned. "Night, Nana," she whispered, right before drifting off to sleep.

Sighing, the old woman pressed a hand to her neck, the cool feel of the crystal lying there comfortingly familiar to her. "Good night, dearest."

Outside, the call of a gull was the only answer as she blew out the light and headed downstairs to join her husband, daughter, and son-in-law for a glass of rum.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it, the end! I hope that the ending was satisfactory, because I had nothing left in me to finish it. Please leave a review, and I hope to see you all when I post my next _**Pirates**_ story in a few months (or sooner, depending on how fast I finish my Willy Wonka story). In the meantime, thanks so much for all of your reviews and support! Keep a sharp eye on my bio page for more info on upcoming stories, and I'll see you all again soon. Later! 


End file.
